Armand VS Junior
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Fin de saison 4, une annonce est faite comme quoi Carla et Armand attendent un enfant. Comment le couple peut-il bien gérer cette affaire ? Ceci est une tentative d'analyser le processus de réflexion d'Armand sur la paternité. [Saison 5 non prise en compte]
1. Chapter I

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Me voilà de retour pour ce qui sera sûrement ma toute dernière fanfiction _Flander's Company_. Celle-ci sera aussi la première fanfiction que je publierai ici **_et_** sur Wattpad en simultané (si vous préférez Wattpad, c'est le même pseudo et j'ai déjà entamé des transferts :)) ! Bonne lecture !

**Image de l'histoire** : C'est un fanart de la talentueuse δiakaís qu'elle m'a offert ( diakais : /diakais?s=09), toute utilisation sans son autorisation est proscrite, tous les droits d'auteurs lui sont réservés.

**Aide à l'inspiration** : l'excellent podcast « Histoires de Darons » de Fab (le papa de et de Rockie Mag), chaque épisode est un plaisir sans fin à écouter.

**Disclamer** : Uniquement le texte et l'OC m'appartiennent, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce qui suit et ne possède aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale.

**Oeuvre originale** : _Flander's Company._

**Auteur original** : Ruddy Pomarede.

**Ratting** : K+.

* * *

**I**

Elle l'avait coincé, la fourbe. Ça le frustrait de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il pensait que c'était une proposition tout à fait honnête. Une pour faire la paix vis-à-vis du comportement exécrable qu'elle avait envers lui depuis le début de la grossesse. Sauf que non. Il s'était fourvoyé. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Dans la journée, Carla lui avait proposé de venir chez elle le soir. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir que l'invitation était un piège ? Il pensait à tout autre chose que parler bébé présentement. C'était loin d'être sa préoccupation première.

\- Armand, vous m'écoutez ?

_Non_.

\- Oui, très chère.

Il lui offrit un sourire, ouvertement faux. Ses doigts se saisirent du verre à portée de main. Lorsqu'elle lui avait servi, il était plein ; maintenant, la moitié était vide. Tout en en buvant une gorgée, il se replaça confortablement.

Installés sur la table du salon, ils conversaient. Pour le moment, le ton n'était pas monté. Pourtant, la tension venait de plus en plus vivement.

\- Vous feriez bien d'écouter, si vous ne voulez pas avoir une pension alimentaire sur le dos dans quelques mois.

\- Parce que je ne l'aurais pas dans l'autre cas ?

Il haussa un sourcil, blasé. Même s'il devait avouer avoir une teinte d'espoir dans sa voix. Elle voulait son argent, c'était bon, il avait compris. Toutefois, il ne se laisserait pas vraiment faire. Sa fortune n'était pas à dilapider n'importe comment. Ennuyé par le sujet qu'ils lançaient, il revint sur celui initial.

\- Vous avez pu savoir quel âge il a le truc ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

\- Je ne veux pas être père, donc je parle clairement d'avortement.

\- Qui vous dis que j'ai envie d'avorter ?

Il roula des yeux, impatient. Est-ce qu'elle répondait juste par esprit de contradiction ? Elle l'agaçait. Voyons, ils étaient des adultes. Ce n'était pas un sujet à propos duquel ils devaient jouer ou placer des sous-entendus pour ne pas utiliser certains termes.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez être mère ou ça serait déjà fait, ou au moins les conditions avant à remplir. Rappelez-vous que je vous ai connu avant que l'on ait la moindre relation ensemble. Sur ces années, vous n'aviez pas l'air de chercher de stabilité dans un couple.

Il vit qu'il avait marqué un point. Toutefois, elle chercha ses mots, tentant de trouver une réponse où elle pouvait lui donner tort.

\- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est mon corps, donc je choisi d'en faire ce que je veux ! Puis, si vous ne recherchiez pas d'enfant, est-ce que vous pouvez expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez jamais fait de démarche pour être stérile ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait … C'était épuisant, à la longue.

\- Les préservatifs n'ont pas été inventé pour être gardé en décoration. Donc quel intérêt ?

\- Oh bah oui, aujourd'hui on se le demande.

Il soupira mollement. C'était un cas exceptionnel. Puis, ce n'était pas tout à fait facile d'accéder à la vasectomie en France. Il fallait trouver un médecin qui accepte, c'était rare. Puis, ça impliquait de prendre une pause dans le travail pour raison médicale. C'était hors de question et jusque-là tout s'était très bien passé pour lui. Jusque-là.

\- … Est-ce que c'est une option au moins ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ?

Le temps qu'elle mit à répondre lui pesa. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de suspens.

\- … Un peu plus de trois mois.

Au moins, c'était clair. À moins de recourir à l'adoption sous X, ils seraient parents. Sauf qu'il ne laisserait pas un enfant de lui être reconnu par d'autres et avec son attitude il doutait que ça serait aussi son cas. Donc ils seraient parents, sans conditions.

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa. Son verra toucha ses lèvres pour une énième gorgée. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière. Sa gorge se racla avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous voyez parent ?

\- Et vous ?

Très bien, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air ouverte à la parole. C'était vraiment sym-pas comme soirée.

\- Je me disais, puisqu'il faudra bien l'éduquer comme il faut et qu'il faut beaucoup de temps …

Elle était suspicieuse. Lui hésitait de plus en plus à continuer de donner des idées.

\- … Ça serait mieux que quelqu'un reste à domicile … et vu que je suis PDG de mon entreprise familiale, c'est plus cohérent que vous …

\- Jamais de la vie je ne serais votre boniche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est tout à fait ce que vous vouliez dire.

Sa voix était acide. Il se tut immédiatement, préférant éviter toute possibilité que le courant passe entre eux. Il termina son verre, à l'écoute soudain de sa voisine.

\- Il y a des personnes tout à fait qualifiés pour s'occuper de potentiel enfant à temps plein.

\- Comme qui ?

\- Ra's Al Ghul.

\- Le mentor de Brusse Wayne ? Même si ce n'est pas un gentil, ça reste moyen pour un nouveau-né.

Puis, les montagnes où il vivait n'étaient pas la porte d'à côté. Il faudrait payer la route pour que le monstre soit livré en bon et dû forme là-bas.

\- Regardez Damien Wayne, il se porte très bien.

\- Je pensais plutôt à notre image. Il suffit que cela se sache et il sera beaucoup plus facile d'en faire une cible pour une prise d'otage.

\- Et alors ? On ne s'en préoccupe pas, c'est une façon légale de s'en débarrasser.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne tenterait pas l'aventure ?

Son éclat de rire le renfrogna.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Pas comme je le proposais toute à l'heure, mais à temps partiel avec crèche en parallèle quand on travaille. Après tout, Georges est parvenu à élever deux Supers à lui seul, on peut élever un enfant Super à deux.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être père ?

\- Je ne le veux pas. Cependant, on a encore quelques mois pour y réfléchir. Si on prend notre temps, on peut décider de si on veut vraiment le garder près de nous et comment, ou si on l'envoie chez quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire revenir quand il sera assez grand pour ne pas nous encombrer.

Elle fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre, pensive à propos de ce qu'il disait.

\- Marché conclu. Dans six mois, on s'annonce ce qu'on décide de faire.

Il eut un sourire victorieux. Jouant avec son verre, celui-ci se transforma en charme. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, bien plus doucement que la fois précédente. La tension était passée, maintenant. Sa voix se fit plus agréable.

\- Puisque je suis ici et que nous en avons fini avec ce sujet, nous pourrions passer à un autre un peu plus palpitant autour d'un nouveau verre ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire avec une teinte de séduction.

Il savait bien que cette invitation pouvait aussi ne pas être un piège.

[...]

Bon, il devait bien admettre être coincé dans cette histoire. Certes, il pouvait choisir de se débarrasser complètement de cet enfant à venir. Toutefois, il accordait que ça méritait une réflexion avant d'agir. Il se disait donc qu'il devait améliorer ses chances. La solution la plus simple était ainsi de se poser les bonnes questions. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'être père ? Avec toute l'honnêteté du monde, il ne savait pas. Il pouvait citer des pères, mais définir le sens de ce que c'était il n'y parvenait pas.

Comment trouver une réponse ? Comme la plupart des gens des nos jours, il attrapa son ordinateur. Prêt à une recherche très scolaire, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Encore en pyjama, il n'était qu'au petit-déjeuner. C'était un peu tôt pour ce genre de chose, mais il ne se sentait jamais d'humeur après une journée entière à croiser sa sous-directrice.

Ses doigts tapèrent « père définition » sur internet. Son moteur de recherche favoris lui proposa d'ajouter « juridique ». C'était un parti intéressant, mais il se dit qu'il allait en rester à sa question pour le moment. Ça serait peut-être un sujet pour plus tard, s'il en venait à voir ça comme plus stratégique de faire un procès à Carla pour grossesse non-désirée. Le Larousse, premier lien, lui proposa « Homme qui a engendré ou qui a adopté un ou plusieurs enfants ». Hm. Il était vrai que certains étaient assez fous pour renouveler l'expérience. Cependant, ça ne l'aidait pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la seconde. Celle-ci se releva encore moins aidant avec un « Homme qui agit en père ». _Bravo Larousse, personne ne s'en doutait, tu nous subjugues par ta perspicacité_.

Il soupira d'agacement. Pourtant ça lui semblait évident comme manière de faire. Résigné sur l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire, il opta pour une autre approche : « comment être père ». La vue d'une publicité pour un livre nommé sobrement « Comment j'ai tué mon père » lui fit claquer l'écran de l'appareil contre le clavier. Finalement, il se passera de cette aide-ci. Après tout, il était assez grand pour trouver des réponses tout seul.

Ses doigts dessinèrent pensivement la forme de sa barbe. Que faire ? Ses yeux s'intéressèrent au le seul mouvement de la pièce : Cindy. La jeune femme venait de poser sa tasse sur la table basse. Concentrée sur son téléphone, elle semblait tout aussi disponible que lui trente secondes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'aider, c'était une certitude. Tant parce qu'elle avait montré sa désapprobation envers cette grossesse dès le début, que parce qu'elle s'y connaissait autant que lui sur le sujet.

Un mal de crâne menaçait de faire irruption chez lui. C'était si frustrant d'avoir un problème si simple mais si difficile à résoudre. Ce fut Georges qui le sortit de son noeud mental, traversant la pièce. La cadette Trueman était sur ses talons, accompagnant l'information qu'il donna.

\- On va au parc. Passez une bonne journée !

Son éternel sourire jovial ne le quitta pas, même lorsqu'il ne reçu en réponse que des marmonnements. Ça les intéressait que très peu. Son attention fut sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Est-ce que Georges était un bon père pour ses filles ? La première grandissait plutôt bien. La seconde méritait une réflexion plus poussée sur la question, mais ça aurait pu être pire à son goût aux vues de quoi ils partaient. Donc, Georges était un bon père ? Un homme qui devrait être imité ici par lui ? C'était des plus étranges à penser.

\- Cindy.

\- Quoi ?

Toujours aussi attachante avec sa voix pleine d'irritation dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Une enfant tout à fait adorable.

\- T'en penses quoi de ton père ?

Son expression passa de blasée à complètement perturbée par son interrogation.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est un piège ? Il t'a parlé de mon message à maman, c'est ça ?

De son mess… quoi ? Bon, c'était une histoire pour plus tard. Il balaya ses commentaires, rouvrant son ordinateur. Bien sûr, il prit soin de supprimer de sa vue sa recherche précédente.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. C'est une véritable question. Je me demandais si tu avais trouvé que Georges était plutôt un exemple ou non en terme de paternité.

Il s'attendait à plusieurs réactions de sa part. Au pire, elle aurait pu l'ignorer et retourner à son occupation. Au mieux, elle aurait pu lui répondre par un « oui » ou par un « non ». Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui se produit en réalité : elle pouffa. Ouvertement, elle se moquait de lui. Ce n'était déjà pas quelque chose qu'il se plaisait à partager, mais il aurait apprécié un peu plus de compréhension. L'empathie n'était vraiment pas leur fort. Boudeur, il se renfrogna dans sa place.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux pas imiter papa avec le machin qui va sortir de Carla.

Il trouvait sa réflexion insultante.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si lui le fait, je peux aussi.

\- Sauf que tu tiendras pas deux minutes si t'essayes.

\- Et je peux savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour une telle prédiction ?

\- Papa m'a raconté la première fois où tu t'es occupé de moi seul.

_Oh non, pas cette anecdote … _il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Enfin, surtout parce que son frère aimait la raconter régulièrement.

\- J'ai eu une couche à l'envers, t'as une cicatrice en souvenir sous ton t-shirt et j'ai eu un oeil au beurre-noir. Sans compter le mur de l'appartement qui s'en souvient peut-être encore et du vase brisé. J'avais quelques mois à peine et tu m'as gardé une heure.

Quand il lui donnait une liste de course pour l'appartement quand c'était son tour, elle prétendait l'oublier. Par contre, _ça_, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Ça lui fit rouler des yeux. Après tout, ils omettaient toujours des données importantes de l'affaire.

\- … J'avais quatorze ans et aucune expérience dans les bébés. J'en ai trente-deux maintenant et ...

\- Et tu refuses de garder Gladys car tu dis qu'elle te coûte trop cher en réparation dès que tu tournes le regard.

Elle l'avait coupé, mais c'était juste. Si sa progéniture naissait et restait, il espérait qu'elle serait bien plus agréable que celle-ci.

\- Peut-être que ma descendance n'aura pas cette force de fou furieux que vous possédez toutes les deux.

\- Tu veux que ça soit quoi alors ? L'électricité comme super-pouvoir ? Et s'il a rien, autant t'en débarrasser, il te coûtera bien trop cher pour rien obtenir à la fin en retour.

Au moins, c'était clair : si l'enfant n'avait rien de spécial, ça ne serait pas un.e Trueman pour sa nièce. Et cette information clôtura leur échange. Ça le vexait un peu ce genre de réflexion. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie par qui elle avait été éduquée. Si Oswald avait eu la même réflexion, personne ne serait dans cette pièce aujourd'hui et la Flander's Company n'aurait connu aucun héritier à sa mort.

Il se rendit sur un site de vente de livres, DVD et multimédia, à la recherche de quoi s'informer. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il comprit : le monde ne voulait pas de lui dans ce rôle. Mère, oui. Père, non. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un livre appelé «Futur papa» et sa suite «Futur papa II», mais c'était tout à destination vraiment des pères. Sa carte de crédit avait donc servi pour ces deux-ci, avant qu'il oublie cette perspective.

Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il chercherait à l'être ? Si la société entière l'encourageait au contraire, elle avait peut-être raison pour une fois.

[...]

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat … !

\- Vous pouvez me hurler dessus comme vous l'entendez si ça vous chante, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur la question !

Il venait de la couper, incapable de ne pas s'y mettre lui aussi à hausser le ton. Ça lui semblait ingérable cette dispute. De plus, elle commençait à durer et il ne doutait pas qu'un moment ou un autre le voisinage viendrait s'en plaindre. Après tout, il était au moins 23h, pour certains c'était tard. Il hésitait même à traverser le salon pour claquer la porte et retourner chez lui. Surtout lorsqu'il vit les traits de sa vis-à-vis se contracter de colère. Puis de noter que ses articulations blanchissaient. D'ici une minute, il serait cuit. Ce dans tous les sens imaginables.

\- Armand Trueman, vous allez voir …

\- Stop !

Il leva les mains pour l'arrêter, irrité. Toutefois, il était visiblement enclin à accepter de se calmer. Enfin, seulement si elle le copiait, sinon il continuerait de plus belle. Elle resta énervée, mais perplexe sur son attitude. Ce n'était pas tout à fait habituel.

\- Pause. J'ai … _Vous_ et _moi_ avons besoin de silence une minute. Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez conclu ça tout seul ou quelque chose vous a mit la puce à l'oreille ?

Son sarcasme le crispa. Il lui envoya un regard noir avant de l'inviter à prendre également place sur le canapé. Son confort augmenta immédiatement ; grâce au siège mais aussi à la tension qui s'apaisait. Le jeune homme réalisa ne plus vraiment retrouver pourquoi ils en étaient venus là. C'était un tantinet pathétique d'avoir ce constat. Se disputaient-ils alors juste pour le plaisir de le faire ? Après tout, ça défoulait.

\- Carla ? Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire sur vos premiers arguments, voulez-vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de les mémoriser ?

Il avait l'air de l'avoir vexée. Ça le blasait fortement qu'elle ait cette réaction. Ça lui apparaissait même comme puéril.

\- Faites preuve de courtoisie en notant que je vous demande, au lieu de supposer. Donc : je vous écoute.

\- …

\- Carla ?

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Avant de comprendre.

\- Vous avez aussi oublié ...

\- Pas du tout.

\- … Si, sinon vous me le diriez …

\- Vous parlez beaucoup trop.

\- … et vous osez me traiter comme un idiot !

\- Stop ! Vous perdez votre point, Armand.

Certes. Cependant, il n'en démorderait pas : ils en étaient au même point et elle prétendait le contraire. Le PDG se racla la gorge avant que sa vue ne tombe par hasard sur un magasine traînant sur la table basse. La discussion précédente se fit instantanément oublier. Il l'indiqua du doigt, ne pouvant passer à côté de ça.

\- Vous lisez ce genre de bêtise ?

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui l'a laissé ici ?

Sa réplique le rendit perplexe. Et un peu curieux, il devait l'avouer. Est-ce qu'elle parvenait vraiment avec ses heures de travail à avoir une si grande vie sociale que ça ? Lui restait à difficilement équilibrer les deux, même avec sa famille qui vivait chez lui.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

Ils s'éloignaient du sujet important, là. Il se devait de ramener un peu d'ordre dans leur échange pour argumenter en faveur de sa position.

\- Ça raconte des idioties sur les bébés et après vous allez me les faire retomber dessus, bien sûr que ça me concerne !

Il avait haussé à nouveau la voix, frustré. Ça le consternait ce genre de situation. Si c'était vraiment la faute de quelqu'un d'autre que ce soit ici -ce dont il doutait fort-, il devrait subir bien plus que des drainages de son précieux argent.

Subitement, il se calma. Une inquiétude discrète remplaça son tempérament. La jeune femme venait de poser douloureusement une main sur son ventre. C'était inhabituel ce genre de situation, couramment elle supportait bien sa grossesse en terme de douleur. C'était donc mauvais signe, même si ce n'était qu'une grimace.

\- Un problème ?

\- Vous me l'énervez à vous égosiller sans prévenir. Il ne va pas s'arrêter de taper maintenant à cause de vous.

Il roula des yeux. «À cause de vous» ... Toujours la parole sympathique. Néanmoins, ça prouvait que c'était une fausse alerte. Les coups provoquaient visiblement plus qu'une simple gêne mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Comme si j'étais l'unique responsable. Ou que je pouvais servir.

\- Mes soi-disant magazines «stupides» disent que les bébés réagissent au contact. Vous n'avez qu'à vous lancez dans vos hypothèses et prouver le contraire.

Elle le provoquait. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à l'entendre se moquer de lui. Sans prévenir, après un haussement d'épaule, il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il pu constater qu'effectivement il y avait un certain mouvement là-dedans. Au lieu de faire une fixation sur ça, sa concentration se porta sur Carla qui leva une main pleine d'un éclair. Un sourire qu'il tenta assuré apparu sur ses lèvres, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. Visiblement, il avait fauté.

\- Armand, je vous préviens que si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, vous allez … !

Elle s'immobilisa une seconde, stupéfaite. Lui aussi remarqua la différence immédiatement.

Il n'y avait plus de coups.

Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ça, le bébé s'était complètement arrêté en moins de cinq secondes. C'était stupéfiant. Était-ce juste une colère passagère ? Ou est-ce que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce revirement ? Il pencherait plutôt sur le premier que le second.

\- Eh bien mon cher, vous venez de vous trouver un super-pouvoir. Finalement, ça valait le coup de l'attendre avec tant d'espoirs : vous devenez enfin utile.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle entendu, lui grimaçant. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'apprécier tant l'humour de sa tournure, que ce qu'elle signalait par là.

[...]

Actuellement au travail, il rêvassait à propos de sa progéniture. Les devis commençaient à venir, réfléchissant avec Carla des sommes à dépenser avant la naissance et mensuellement ensuite. Cette partie-là, il ne l'appréciait que très peu.

Puis, au final, c'était quoi être père à part faire ça ? Cet enfant à venir était abstrait pour lui. Non-désiré, absent pour le moment de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se le ou la représenter. Ni son rôle à jouer. Difficile de s'imaginer changer des couches et donner des biberons tout le temps. Il l'avait très ponctuellement fait avec Cindy, ça ne lui manquait pas du tout. Pourtant, même s'ils trouvaient une solution, il n'y échapperait pas continuellement.

Puis, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer pour lui, concrètement ? Sa vie allait devenir un cauchemar. Manque de sommeil, terre d'atterrissage pour n'importe quel fluide, bloqué de sorti par le bébé, etc. Comment certains faisaient pour rêver de ça ? Étaient-ils fous ? Il souhaitait vraiment que ça s'arrête maintenant. Ça serait plus ou moins dur à oublier, mais mieux que si l'enfant venait au monde. Toutefois, la grossesse semblait se dérouler sans problèmes médicaux. Ça n'était pas pour les ravir. Juste un tout petit serait parfait, histoire de justifier quelques pratiques bien utiles et définitives pour mettre de côté complètement leur parentalité à venir. Après tout, un soucis découlant sur une fausse couche pour un premier bébé c'était une fois sur deux. Ils pouvaient croiser les doigts et espérer.

Sans compter que quand ce machin sera né, il faudra l'éduquer. Hors de question que sa descendance devienne quelqu'un de non-respectable pour leurs critères. Il allait être important de lui apprendre tout de suite les règles de la maison : c'était lui le chef du monde et servir le mal était primordiale. C'était inimaginable qu'un(e) Trueman ose être gentil(le). Rien que le concept lui donnait envie de vomir. Ça serait la trahison ultime.

Ça promettait d'être long. Surtout qu'il n'était pas enclin à l'avoir dans les pattes. Carla non plus. Ils allaient devoir rester soudés et affronter ça ensemble. Génial … Comme si c'était la meilleure personne avec qui s'allier. Elle ne songeait qu'à lui rappeler ce qu'il devait dépenser et lui faire des reproches. Il préférerait n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle. Surtout pour le moment.

Ou peut-être que ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une histoire d'hormones. C'était probable. Après tout, tout le monde était sous l'effet de pic ou baisse à ce niveau. Lui aussi, sauf que c'était moins visiblement vu qu'on associait ça à son caractère normal. Et là avec un être qui grandissait en elle, c'était logique que son corps soit perturbé.

Il se demandait ce que ça faisait d'ailleurs … Il était si peu intéressé au quotidien qu'il ne se renseignait pas sur son ressenti. Ça ne le tentait pas vraiment d'être à sa place. Il était curieux, mais pas au point de désirer avoir aussi la pratique. Il était bien avec juste lui-même et juste son stresse à lui à gérer.

Même si dans quelques mois il aurait un poids qui le gênerait … Ça le déprimait rien que d'y penser. Il compterait presque les jours où il avait encore de la liberté. Chaque seconde le rapprochait de ce moment, chaque fois qu'il tapait sur une touche du clavier ou cliquait sur sa souris.

Vivement que ce monstre soit majeur.

[...]

Alors, Armand avait reçu ses livres. Les deux étaient plutôt intéressants, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi lui voulait ressembler. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas possible de voir la parentalité comme un CDD de quelques heures par semaines ? Non ? Parce que l'auteur se préparait surtout à continuer sa vie de couple et être le meilleur père possible en donnant le maximum d'heures qu'il pouvait à ses filles.

Toujours en recherche, il était donc avec ennuie retourné parcourir les propositions de livre. Toujours rien ciblé pour les pères. Il s'était rabattu sur des livres qu'il jugeait d'intérêt scientifique et assez moderne.

Actuellement, il en lisait un sur les méthodes pour accompagner la grossesse jusqu'à l'accouchement, puisque pour cette partie-là il était certain d'être présent. La partie où il était rendu le laissait sceptique. Un chapitre entier était consacré à l'haptonomie. L'haptonomie étant une pratique qui était dite faite pour créer un lien entre le bébé et les parents pendant son développement dans le ventre. À travers des contacts et des massages, il y avait un échange de fait et donc un début de relation.

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec l'incident avec Carla ? Ou ce n'était qu'un hasard ? Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le concept, plus il en apprenait sur le sujet. S'ils décidaient de ne pas garder l'enfant dans leurs pattes, il aurait mis des efforts inutiles dans le processus. Par contre, s'ils le gardaient …

Carla semblait peu endiablée à l'idée de créer quelque chose, mais après tout il n'était pas tout le temps avec elle. Il tenait très peu à avoir plus de charge qu'elle vis-à-vis de ce machin. Encore moins émotionnel si l'enfant venait à s'attacher à lui.

Parce que c'était une option assez probable quand ses souvenirs avec Cindy lui revenaient en tête. Il avait beau faire des efforts immenses pour la repousser, elle s'acharnait à le coller au sens propre comme au figuré. Il devait avoir un de ces dons -ou malédictions- dont certains parlaient où les enfants vous aimaient tout de suite. C'était déprimant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la porte de sa chambre. Quand on pensait au loup, il apparaissait. Sa nièce se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Ses yeux se reposèrent une seconde sur son livre avant de se reconcentrer sur elle.

\- Je lis des livres sur la grossesse. Tu crois que je pourrais être un bon père ? Par rapport à comment j'ai été avec toi.

\- Wow, cette grossesse te monte vraiment à la tête ! Ça commence à faire un peu peur de t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Comprenant qu'il ne se lancerait pas dans un autre sujet, elle soupira avant de s'asseoir au bout du lit. Elle pensait sûrement qu'ils en auraient pour longtemps.

\- Tu veux pas être père, pourquoi tu te poses ces questions ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus le choix.

\- Débarrasse toi de ce gosse.

\- C'est une discussion qu'on a eu avec Carla.

\- Et ça donne quoi ?

\- Ça n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

Il commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Toi en oncle ça va. En père, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit super, car faut une part d'éducation à appliquer. Ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais.

\- Donc cet enfant n'a aucune chance de tenir avec moi pour toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas de temps à lui accorder. Si vous comptez le garder, pourquoi tu demandes pas à tes employés parents comment ils font ?

Hey, mais ce n'était pas bête du tout ça. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait de bonnes idées parfois.

[...]

Il dormait profondément, épuisé par les dernières semaines. Sa charge de travail avait augmenté, remarquant que Carla avait tendance à faire du sabotage. Ce n'était que partiellement et sur ses attributions les plus minimes, mais c'était en répercussions de si elle avait une saute d'humeur contre lui. Dans le doute qu'elle se venge sur plus important, il préférait garder quelques dossiers en plus pour lui. Après tout, à son avis, ça la toucherait moins si l'entreprise coulait. Il savait qu'elle saurait retomber sur ses pattes. Lui, c'était son héritage donc ça comptait bien plus.

Son sommeil fut troublé de façon plutôt inhabituelle. Il savait évidemment qu'il ne s'était pas endormi seul, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent tout du moins lorsqu'il se réveilla. Sa voisine venait de lui prendre la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Sa grossesse commençait à se faire remarquer, tant les mois passaient. Entre la confusion et l'esprit embrumé, il l'interrogea d'un chuchotement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- J'applique une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Enfin, ma chère, ce n'était qu'un pur hasard quand ça s'était produit.

Il n'avait aucun impact avec cette grossesse. Certes, il l'avait provoqué accidentellement. Toutefois, il s'en tenait le plus possible à l'écart. Tout comme elle, lorsque le microbe ne s'évertuait pas à rappeler être là.

\- Il faut donc expérimenter. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser avoir la vie douce alors que je subie autant de déboires.

\- Croyez-moi, vous jouez déjà ce rôle à merveille.

Elle dû parvenir à placer sa main où elle le souhaitait, parce qu'elle arrêta de le considérer comme un pantin. Il sentit un petit coup contre ses doigts, puis un plus gros contre sa paume. Yep, mini-monstre était bien dessous, et en forme qui plus est. Il eut un soupir discret, ennuyé.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas. Junior n'est pas d'humeur.

\- « Junior » ?!

Il lui rendit son air ahuri, avec pour lui un brin de moquerie.

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas l'appeler juste «bébé» jusqu'à la fin. Vous êtes bien placée pour voir que c'est vivant là-dedans.

\- Vous réfléchissez déjà à un prénom ?

\- Non.

Il se plaça sur le côté et remit sa main au même endroit. Il nota que lorsqu'il la bougeait, les petits coups se répartissaient. Est-ce qu'il était en train de jouer avec ? Il regarda son amante, un peu plus éveillé pour discuter.

\- Prenons ça plutôt comme un chien. Le prénom dépendra d'à quoi il ressemble. Gardons juste «Junior» pour le moment. Sauf si vous voulez jouer les mères pouponnières et acheter mille livres sur les prénoms pour en choisir ?

\- Vous me donnez envie de vomir rien que d'en suggérer l'idée.

Il eut un rictus digne d'un sourire rusé. Elle se rallongea sur le côté en gardant une certaine proximité entre son dos et son torse. Il songea qu'il pouvait enfin tenter de se rendormir avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole sans le regarder.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des attentes ?

Il marqua un instant pour réfléchir à la question. Est-ce que c'était le cas ? Il se fichait pas mal de l'existence de cet enfant, donc la question était plutôt réglée.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Pourquoi émetrais-je des doutes sur ma propre réponse ?

C'était vrai ça, pourquoi ? Avec ses nièces, il avait juste voulu qu'elles grandissent correctement. Ça n'allait pas déroger ici.

\- « Junior », ça n'est pas tout à fait un prénom neutre.

\- Vous préférez « Juniorette » ? Ou « Juniorex » ? Pour une fois, pardonnez-moi, mais le masculin l'emporte !

Le coup de coude dans ses côtes aussi. Dans une grimace, il se massa cette partie de sa main libre. Elle savait bien viser, la bougre !

\- Vous n'en ratez vraiment pas une !

\- Votre attaque a suffit, je pense, à transmettre vos arguments. C'est inutile de se disputer, ou sinon je choisi de dormir. Nos semaines sont longues.

Il l'entendit grogner de colère. Toutefois, il était sérieux. S'installant plus confortablement, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu.

\- … Et vous ?

\- Quoi « et moi » ?

\- Avez-vous des attentes envers cet enfant ?

\- Que Junior soit expulsé le plus vite possible de mon utérus.

\- Ça s'entend.

Ils allaient devenir de merveilleux parents, il le sentait bien. Intérieurement, il soupira de désespoir. Quelle divinité il avait bien pu offenser pour vivre ça ?

…

\- Remettez votre main ! Vous l'avez calmé, vous n'allez pas vous arrêter maintenant !

\- Je me frottais l'oeil, j'ai le droit non ?!

\- Non !

[...]

Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le rayon enfant du conteneur bleu importé directement de Suède. Il regarda une peluche de singe pensivement, avant de se demander pour une énième fois pourquoi ils étaient là. Le magasin avait un site internet, pourquoi ils ne s'en servaient pas ? Il était certain que les développeurs n'avaient pas laissés trop de bugs, ni d'Easter Eggs. Ils auraient même pu le faire au travail, ça leur aurait fait économiser tellement. Même le singe avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper.

\- Vous allez avoir une fille ou un garçon ?

C'était au moins la trente millième fois qu'un vendeur ou une vendeuse leur demandait ça. Au moins. Il avait perdu rapidement le compte.

\- On ne sait pas.

\- On veut juste un berceau, pas une Barbie ou un Gi Joe qui colleraient aux stéréotypes genrés de notre société. Un meuble qui tient debout et un peu confortable, c'est possible ?

Est-ce que ça se voyait qu'il voulait abréger leur recherche ? Le vendeur reporta son attention sur Carla qui lui sembla plus avenante. Elle portait le sourire des coups fourbes, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille son expression de bonne figure. Ça le frustra encore plus d'être ainsi sous-considéré, de voir Carla au centre de l'attention. C'était quand même sa carte bancaire à lui qui allait être mise dans l'appareil !

Il aurait dû mieux réfléchir. Il aurait su, il aurait avancé de payer tout ce qui était accessoires -couches, biberons, vêtements, …- plutôt que les meubles et équipements de transport du nourrisson. Il était peut-être encore temps de demander un échange à sa partenaire du crime ?

\- Vous désirez ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une partie non-genré chez vous ?

\- J'ai crû comprendre que vous cherchiez plutôt du mobilier. Hors exceptions, nos meubles sont blancs avec parfois des teintes colorés qui peuvent convenir à tout enfant. Pour le matériel à prévoir, c'est la même chose.

Bon, il devait avouer que les vendeurs auxquels il pensait ne venaient pas tous du même magasin. Par contre, son agacement de passer du Pays de Candy à Bob le Bricoleur juste en tournant le regard, il le traînait à travers les lieux. Il devait reconnaître qu'ici ils le surprenaient. Sa voisine remercia leur informateur avant de se déplacer. Il sortit son téléphone pour faire apparaître la liste que Georges lui avait faite.

\- Vous ne voulez pas passer commande sur internet ? On a beaucoup de choses et pas de voiture.

\- Radin comme vous êtes, vous refuseriez de payer les frais de livraison.

\- C'est 3€90. En échange d'un dos en moins, ça mérite réflexion.

Il venait de passer devant une publicité, à travers les simulations de chambre d'enfants. D'ailleurs, ceux qui bougeaient autour de lui le rendaient nerveux. Il ne les aimait pas trop à courir partout et s'amuser.

Ils restèrent vingt minutes devant des berceaux. C'était ce qu'ils admettaient être comme une base plutôt acceptable de début d'achats. Cependant, vingt minutes c'était trop. Ils comparaient seulement les prix, cherchaient à comprendre les différences. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'il y pouvait y avoir tant de possibilités. Ils manquaient de savoirs là-dessus pour décemment se décider de cette façon.

\- … On choisit sur internet avec des comparatifs ?

\- Oui.

[...]

\- Il faut qu'on parte à 15h30 aujourd'hui.

\- « On » ?

Il fronça les sourcils en direction de la porte de son bureau. La jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement, son téléphone dans la main. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un quelconque rendez-vous nécessaire pour que la sous-directrice ET le PDG soient présents. C'était même le but que les deux postes existent : répartition logique des tâches.

\- C'est pour Junior, mon utérus est toujours assiégé.

Ah.

\- Ah. Pourquoi « on » ? Je ne suis pas obligé d'être là.

\- Certes mais moi oui. Donc si je ne peux pas travailler, vous non plus.

Il fit la moue. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la fin d'après-midi dont il avait rêvé. Il devrait bien trouver un moyen d'avoir une urgence de prévue entre temps … Après tout, il n'était que 9h30.

Il reporta son attention sur son écran, réfléchissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le déconcentre. Elle le pointa d'un doigt menaçant en ajoutant une dernière indication, avant de repartir.

\- Et ne pensez même pas une seconde à une façon d'être introuvable !

Le menton sur sa paume, il soupira d'ennui. Flûte …

À l'heure prévue, ils quittèrent les locaux de la Flander's Company pour prendre un taxi vers la clinique privée. Ils avaient choisi un établissements hautes gammes pour des questions de notoriété. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de devenir des cibles d'attentat contre les Super-Vilains parce que les médias apprendraient un nouveau membre en route chez les Trueman. Pas mal de leurs contrats parvenaient une conclusion similaire et ils n'avaient mis que très peu de temps à trouver un lieu. Quelques clics dans les documents confidentiels des Supers parents et le tour était joué.

Ils s'enregistrèrent comme présent à l'accueil et prirent place dans la salle d'attente qui les concernait. Le rendez-vous était à 16h. Toutefois, ils savaient les retards probables. Il se saisit de son sac et en sortit une tablette.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- J'apprécie très peu d'avoir du travail quand je rentre chez moi. Donc, vous en conviendrez, le meilleur moyen est de s'en débarrasser maintenant.

\- Parce que vous pensez que je n'ai pas aussi mis mes activités de côté pour venir ?

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, presque méprisant.

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que vous fassiez la même chose. Ce n'est pas Junior qui va vous en vouloir.

Elle sembla chercher un argument sans le trouver. Puis, étant entourés, ils n'allaient pas faire une scène. Vexée, elle se rabattit sur son téléphone et s'absenta de la pièce pour passer un coup de fil. Sûrement pour Nadège, histoire qu'elle lui envoie ce qu'elle pouvait faire depuis ici.

Sans s'en préoccuper, il se mit à parcourir ses propres occupations sur son écran. Elle revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard, puis le copia mais avec son portable. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 16h20 où ils furent appelés.

\- Madame Burnelle ?

Ils se levèrent simultanément et vinrent serrer la main à la gynécologue pour rentrer dans son bureau. Souriant poliment, elle referma derrière eux.

\- Je vois que monsieur Burnelle est aussi présent.

Sa mâchoire se crispa en s'asseyant.

\- Trueman. Dieu merci, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

\- Excusez-moi de cette erreur.

C'était d'un ton gêné mais peu sincère. Ça lui suffisait si elle ne reproduisait pas deux fois son zèle. Elle s'assit à son tour et consulta le dossier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reporta son attention sur eux.

\- C'est donc la première échographie. Je peux voir que vous avez raté celles pour les précédents mois.

\- Oui, je ne l'ai appris qu'à partir de trois mois que j'étais enceinte. Je devais donc faire quelques préparations avant de venir.

\- D'accord. Ça va donc être un petit peu plus long que prévu, je vais vérifier tout ce que l'on vérifie normalement depuis le début. Veuillez me suivre dans la pièce adjacente, si vous voulez bien.

Elles se levèrent et il continua à observer les livres sur les étagères. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, avec des objets diverses pour représenter des utérus ou des bébés. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de porte lorsque la médecin y passa la tête.

\- Monsieur Trueman, vous pouvez également venir. Après tout, vous êtes le père de cet enfant.

Il marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant de les rejoindre. Il avait déjà été obligé de venir, il n'allait pas en plus rater la majeur partie de l'événement. Carla s'allongea sur la table d'oscultation prévue à cet effet, tandis qu'il s'assit sur un petit tabouret à roulette. La spécialiste ramena un appareil et baissa la luminosité des lieux. Haut relevé et produit placé, elle procéda à l'examen. Une main sur l'appareil sur le ventre de la jeune femme et l'autre sur le clavier, elle restait concentrée. Jusqu'à prendre un angle qui sembla lui convenir.

\- Là, c'est votre bébé.

\- D'accord.

Ils répondirent de façon synchronisée, d'un ton neutre. Une forme de foetus se voyait sur l'écran. C'était assez étrange et curieux, mais ça restait qu'une image. Leur vis-à-vis fut un tantinet déstabilisée par leur manque d'enthousiasme mais passa à la suite de son discours.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller. Tout commence à bien se former. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle quitta à nouveau des yeux l'écran pour se tourner vers eux.

\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez connaître le sexe du bébé ?

Quatre mois. Mh, oui, effectivement c'était à un moment où ça se développait de ce côté-là. Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, gênés. Ses pensées s'éclipsèrent. Est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? Est-ce que lui-même voulait ? Ce fut sa partenaire qui répondit en première.

\- … Nous n'y avons pas réfléchit.

\- Je vous laisse en discuter une minute.

Elle les laissa seuls, refermant la porte derrière elle. Leur isolement le pesa.

\- Ça vous intéresse, vous ?

Pour une fois, cette simple question s'avérait compliquée pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça ferait de nous de très mauvais parents de ne pas demander ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas tout à fait de bons.

\- Oui, mais ça serait peut-être un pas pour essayer de le devenir.

Ses doigts passèrent au niveau de son menton, retraçant sa barbe. Il avait entendu pas mal de choses sur le sujet, sans vraiment y prêter trop d'attention puisque ce n'était pas sensé le concerner. Carla posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre se trouvant sur son ventre.

\- De toute manière, vous m'avez dit ne pas avoir d'attente.

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Précisément. Donc qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous comptez peindre en bleu sa chambre si c'est un garçon et en rose si c'est une fille ?

Il eut un frisson de dégoût à cette idée. Jamais, très peu pour lui. Par réflexe, ses doigts vinrent se poser doucement à son tour sur le ventre de sa compagne. La caresse fut légère, mais il sentit tout de même une réaction de l'autre côté. Un silence se posa, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- … Je pense que nous sommes donc fixés.

\- Oui.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et interpeller la médecin.

\- Nous ne voulons pas savoir.

\- Très bien.

Le meilleur moyen de ne pas genrer son attitude et ses achats était encore de ne pas avoir l'information. Ça ne changerait rien à leurs vies, après tout. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se comporter différemment, même inconsciemment. Elle revint nettoyer le produit et imprimer les clichés. Puis, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la pièce principale.

\- Il faut que vous reveniez chaque mois pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je vous laisse une copie de l'échographie et nous sommes bon pour aujourd'hui.

Résultat du jour : ils avaient donc la première photo de leur enfant, en noir et blanc un peu grésillant. C'était … intéressant ?

[...]

Maintenant que le Mini-Lui était photographié sur un petit papier rangé dans un dossier avec indiqué «à ne pas perdre ou jeter même si ça donne envie», il devait voir la réalité en face. Soit ils le gardaient, soit ils s'en débarrassaient. Puisqu'il y avait plus de chance qu'ils le gardent, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit où le mettre.

Ils n'allaient pas l'emmener au travail, ni prendre un congé trop long. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir à travers ses livres, deux semaines à deux pourraient faire l'affaire. Assez pour que Carla se remette en forme grâce à ses pouvoirs et de s'organiser correctement à trois. Le temps où ils n'allaient pas l'avoir, il fallait bien que le microbe soit quelque part.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil au bureau, il se mit donc à parcourir les dossiers de ses employés. La vie de famille chez les Supers-Vilains n'étaient pas des plus courantes, mais ça pouvait arriver. Bon, souvent, ça se terminait mal pour la famille, mais pourquoi pas.

Au bout d'une longue recherche, il dû faire face à une réalité : ceux concernés ne pouvaient pas être appelés. Par exemple, Darky, qui ne faisait pas parti de ses employés mais qu'il connaissait comme ayant des enfants, il ne les avait jamais eu sous sa charge. Ou encore, il y avait bien Wolverin qui pouvait être considéré comme étant père, mais il n'avait pas vraiment paterné comme lui ça allait être le cas.

Blasé, il soupira. Est-ce qu'il tentait le tout pour le tout ? À quoi bon, après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Il changea donc de liste pour passer à celle des gentils. Là, il avait du choix à la pelle. Il s'empara donc de son téléphone, prêt à passer pas mal de coup de fil jusqu'à obtenir une réponse correspondant à ses attentes pour une crèche pour enfant spécial.

[...]

\- Avouez que c'est troublant.

\- J'avouerais seulement que vous êtes ridicule.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Assis dans le lit, vêtus d'un drap, ils fixaient le mur en face. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Armand maintenait contre lui sa protection. C'était très proche de ses moments où il boudait, sauf qu'il s'y sentait tout à fait légitime en cette soirée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? En quoi n'ai-je point le droit d'être écouté ici ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça pour moi depuis le début !

Il roula des yeux, entre l'acceptation et la frustration. Remise en contexte : quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient en train de profiter de leurs dernières nuits à pouvoir être éperdument et seulement des amants. Le bébé étant très proche du terme calculé, il était très facile de le sentir bouger. C'était d'ailleurs une activité qui avait l'air de particulièrement plaire à l'être à l'intérieur, puisque ça n'arrêtait pas au moindre contact de l'extérieur.

Donc forcément, il en était venu à faire ce constat, mais pas vraiment à un moment propice. Collé contre elle avec en tête juste l'envie de prendre son pied, c'était très peu pour lui de vouloir songer à câliner son enfant à venir. Ça l'avait donc quelque peu refroidi et les avaient amené à cette situation.

\- Et si je lui faisais mal ?

\- Comment ? En le touchant dans un mouvement brusque ?

Le sarcasme qu'il reçut en réponse le mit mal à l'aise. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ?

\- … Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je vous pensais un peu plus connaisseur en biologie, mon cher. Où Junior loge, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil que où vous allez.

\- Je sais bien. Sauf que vous dites vous-même que Junior appuie sur tout le reste.

Il ne disait pas ça par lubie machiste de croire être capable d'aller aussi loin. Quand même, il n'était pas non plus de ce genre-là. Si son ego avait une limite, c'était cette direction.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

\- Parce que ça se serait déjà produit plus tôt ! Et que c'est prouvé scientifiquement qu'avoir des rapports est bénéfique.

Il chercha quoi répliquer, en vain. C'était spéciale, il n'y était pas habitué. Puis, maintenant que l'idée lui était venu à l'esprit, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Ce n'était pas ce soir encore qu'ils allaient s'amuser, finalement.

[...]

S'asseyant à son bureau, Armand soupira. Lui et Carla revenaient du dernier ou avant-dernier rendez-vous avec la gynécologue. Il ne savait pas s'ils y retourneraient encore, ou non. Pour le moment, il avait envie de se relaxer. Ses doigts saisirent un verre, le remplissant avec goût.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibra pour lui indiquer la réception d'un message. Sa mâchoire se crispa, un frisson d'irritation parcourut son dos. Armand savait parfaitement bien ce que le texte racontait. Une nouvelle tâche à faire pour leur morveux, un nouveau pas vers la paternité. Il reposa le verre et, s'humidifiant les lèvres, il se saisit du téléphone fixe posé sur son bureau. Un post-it lui donna le numéro à taper et il plaça le combiné à son oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à raccrocher. C'était son DRH qui rentrait avec un dossier. Celui-ci avait sans doute frappé, mais cela avait manqué à son audition.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une décision sur un dilemme.

\- Lequel, je vous écoute ?

L'employé déposa des feuilles devant lui.

\- Nos clients exigent un peu plus de personnel certains jours. Cependant, ce sont souvent des fériés, donc il faut payer plus cher et nos employés demandent des payes plus hautes.

\- Et les clients ne veulent pas payer plus les contrats ?

\- Pas vraiment. Le problème est que si on les augmente trop pour compenser toutes les charges que ça nous donne, ça risque de jouer en faveur d'une recherche de concurrence.

Il passa sa main sur sa barbe, réfléchissant. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas tout ça.

\- C'est fâcheux. Pourquoi nos clients tiennent tant à ces jours-ci ?

\- Possiblement pour des raisons de popularité. Cependant, rien n'est moins sûr.

Son haussement d'épaule à sa question et son soupir dans sa réponse en disait effectivement long. Il parcoura encore les chiffres des yeux avant de lui redonner le tout.

\- Favorisé nos clients les plus riches et nos employés les moins dans l'egotrip. Donc tout ce qui est Parker et compagnie c'est non, ils seraient incapables de payer. Par contre, pour nos stars visé plutôt dans le niveau de Transpire-Man, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Celui-ci attrapa ses feuilles et parti.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant déjà ? Ah oui, le téléphone. Il le saisit et posa son index sur le premier numéro.

La porte s'ouvrit, cette fois sans tentative de frapper. C'était Carla.

\- Puisque vous ne daignez pas répondre à votre portable, je viens en face : c'est vous en charge des appels.

\- Je sais ! J'essayais justement de m'en occuper.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir. Ce fut le scientifique qui les sépara, restant à la porte.

\- Carla ! Justement, y a Cindy qui vous cherchait à l'étage du dessus et … Je dérange, peut-être ?

\- Non !

Leur réponse commune fut claire, tant qu'il disparu de la porte. Sa vis-à-vis tourna les talons et parti également. Toutefois, elle se prit le malin plaisir d'aussi claquer la porte. Énervé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. S'appuyant contre son siège, il se saisit de son verre. La gorgée d'alcool lui fit un bien fou.

Un peu plus à l'aise, il se remit à l'opération qu'il tentait d'effectuer.

Toutefois, la porte le gêna encore. Cette fois-ci, Georges apparu avec Gladys. Il ne se préoccupa pas de s'arrêter de composer le numéro.

\- Tu peux la garder juste deux petites minutes ?

L'enfant avait un carnet d'activité et à manger sur elle. D'un geste agacé, il lui indiqua de partir. Son frère prit ça pour un oui, s'éclipsant seul. Ça le fit grandement rouler des yeux.

Une petite musique agaçante grinça dans son tympan jusqu'à ce qu'un homme décroche.

\- Crèche pour Super, bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Armand Trueman à l'appareil.

\- Ah, bonjour monsieur Trueman ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

Cet individu l'agaçait déjà. Rien qu'à sa voix, il sentait quelqu'un de propre sur lui. Rien à se reprocher, des bonnes actions à gogo. Un gentil, quoi, en somme.

\- Votre appel est-il sécurisé ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Bien. Ma compagne attend un enfant et nous souhaiterions savoir s'il vous restait une place.

\- D'accord. Votre compagne … est-elle Super ? Parce que vous comprenez bien que nos services ne sont axés que sur des bambins aux capacités qui s'accordent peu avec ceux des autres.

\- Oui.

Il l'agaçait de plus en plus. Combien de fois devrait-il être rappelé qu'il ne possèdait pas de super-pouvoir ? Ils se pavanaient tous avec un, mais ils ne valaient pas mieux.

\- Laissez-moi vérifier nos réservations dans ce cas. Mh … Quelles seraient les dates d'accouchement, je vous prie ?

\- D'ici un mois ? Elle est à huit mois de grossesse là.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Trueman, mais nous sommes complets.

Son coeur rata un battement. La panique venait en lui mais il tenta de la contenir. L'effet fut que celle-ci se transforma en colère.

\- Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes la seule crèche pour Super de France !

\- Toutes mes excuses, mais c'est une période où les Supers connaissent beaucoup de naissance … Sans compter ceux dont nous devons déjà nous occuper … Nous manquons de personnel en plus …

\- Suffit. Trouvez-moi une place, vous perdez une grosse somme d'argent si vous vous obstinez.

\- Enfin, je n'y peux rien. Tout ce que je peux vous proposez, c'est de laissez vos coordonnées et vous serez sous liste d'attente.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre d'approche. C'était prendre le risque de ne jamais rien avoir. Toutefois, est-ce qu'il devait renoncer ? Après tout, ça faisait simplement un argument de plus dans la colonne « ne pas le garder ». Rechignant, il s'abaissa donc à prendre une place. Jamais son nom n'avait pas fait bouger les choses et ça le frustrait. Surtout, s'il le gardait, ça serait garderie commune à tous et non-spécialisée. Enfin, si là-dedans ils parvenaient à obtenir une place.

Quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à la porte. Ça n'en finissait plus.

[...]

Ils s'étaient réunis dans le même salon que six mois plus tôt, avec les mêmes verres et le même sujet. Ils savaient tout à fait de quoi ils devaient parler, mais ils laissaient le temps les préparer à leurs réponses. Ce fut Carla qui se lança la première, décidée à mettre les cartes sur la table.

\- Alors Armand ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes décidé à vouloir devenir un père ou vous préférez rester seul ?

Il avait bien réfléchi, avait pesé le pour et le contre. Les livres l'avaient aidé, mais aussi ce que la société pensait et sa perception de la famille. Il était prêt à donner une réponse.

\- Je suis prêt à l'envisager, pas à être père.

\- Donc vous ne voulez pas le garder ?

\- Au contraire. Je pense que personne n'est jamais prêt avant que ça se produise. Puisque l'occasion est là, autant voir ça comme un nouveau défi.

\- Très bien.

« Très bien » ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle y avait pris goût ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Je voulais toujours l'envoyer chez Ra's Al Ghul. Toutefois, je dois avouer que la perspective de vous voir changer des couches et donner le biberon peut être intéressante.

Il pinça les lèvres, irrité. Oui, donc elle acceptait son avis pour se moquer de lui quoi. Ce n'était pas des plus réjouissant pour lui.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'allez pas changer d'avis ? Je ne m'en occuperais pas seul.

\- Disons que nous sommes une équipe.

[...]

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il attendait sur cette chaise. Le temps devenait long. Les doigts croisés, les coudes sur les genoux, il battait nerveusement du pied. C'était particulièrement irritant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, si tout allait bien, ou de pouvoir agir. Être relégué au second plan était vraiment la pire sensation à ses yeux et ça n'avait pas l'air de changer.

Dans le couloir où il était, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les gens passaient, en blouse blanche le plus souvent, mais prétendaient qu'il n'existait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il hésitait à ne serait ce que partir. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était évident qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour lui. Il ne savait plus s'il s'en convainquait ou si c'était effectivement le cas. Toutefois, s'il avait bien un rôle à jouer, il lui semblait que c'était logique qu'il serait ailleurs et non pas ici tout seul.

Ce dernier point changea plutôt rapidement après ce constat. Deux personnes arrivèrent à son niveau, un peu perdues à travers les différentes directions qu'ils avaient dû emprunter. Ça se confirmait, ils faisaient tâche ici. Il se leva quand il les aperçut, les reconnaissant immédiatement et avec grand soulagement. Son frère posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, un air compatissant sur le visage.

\- Comment ils vont ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres pas ?

La remarque perplexe de sa nièce l'irrita. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour formuler la réponse la plus courtoise possible. Ça ne servait à rien qu'en plus il s'énerve sur elle.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait le bienvenu à l'intérieur.

\- Elle te fait peur maintenant, ta grognasse ?

Les jointures de ses articulations devinrent blanches sous la pression de ses poings fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord, toi ?

\- Du calme vous deux !, tempéra Georges. Vous n'allez pas vous mettre en froid maintenant.

Ils se lancèrent un regard qui en disait autrement. Son frère s'interposa à nouveau en captant son attention. Il indiqua la porte devant laquelle il était et l'incita d'une pression à s'y rendre.

\- Carla n'a pas besoin que tu te battes dans le couloir avec Cindy. Elle a besoin d'un peu de soutien moral.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Ça fait des mois qu'elle m'enquiquine avec des questions d'argent. Je te dis qu'elle va faire sauter les plombs si je pose un pied là-dedans.

\- Armand Trueman ! Tu me fais le plaisir d'assumer enfin tes actes et tu rentres dans cette pièce aider à la naissance de ton enfant ! Tout de suite !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il eu un mini-sursaut à l'entendre lui parler aussi fermement et avec autorité. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu comme ça c'était avec Cindy, mais dans de rares occasions. Stupéfait, il leva les yeux vers sa nièce. La bouche entrouverte, elle n'en revenait pas non plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il reprit contenance. Son bras se défit de son voisin et il s'avança vers la porte.

\- Préparez déjà de quoi vous éclairer …

Ses doigts saisirent la poignée, il inspira un grand coup. Il faisait sûrement le bon choix. Au pire, il ne serait pas trop tard ensuite pour trouver un avenir loin de lui pour sa progéniture. Ils avaient beaucoup d'exemple de bébés abandonnés qui avaient fait de grandes choses parmi leurs contrats ou clients.

À l'intérieur, la tension était présente. Allongée sur une table exprès, il se focalisa tout de suite sur Carla. Une sage-femme le reconnut et l'invita d'un geste en l'accompagnant à se rendre au chevet de cette dernière. Le visage contracté, elle avait l'air d'avoir très mal.

Mettant de côté les risques qu'il avait énoncé, il se plaça à côté d'elle pour rentrer dans son champs de vision. Intérieurement, il commençait à se sentir complètement paniqué. Ça allait devenir très réel d'un seul coup. Même si ça faisait des mois qu'il observait son ventre s'arrondir de plus en plus, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment l'intégrer.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas maintenant lui montrer ça. Il afficha donc son air le plus confiant, prétendant que son absence n'avait pas été senti jusqu'alors. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de respirer au mieux.

\- Armand, ce n'est plus le moment de faire l'idiot. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je sais. On est une équipe, non ?

Sa main se tendit, lui permettant de la saisir pour la serrer ou de le repousser. C'était à elle de choisir si elle voulait être avec lui dans cette aventure ou non. Ça ne serait certainement pas le père de l'année, mais il tenterait quelques trucs pour pas être le pire.

La chaleur de sa paume rencontra la sienne, comme le contact le plus naturel du monde. «Je commence à voir la tête». Ah. Ce constat fit respirer plus fortement sa voisine. Il entoura de son bras le dossier au niveau de sa tête pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Allez Carla, c'est votre moment de gloire. Vous êtes une femme forte, prouvez-le une fois de plus que personne ne vous choisit au hasard. Allez, je crois en vous.

La force sur sa main augmenta nettement quand elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Un instant, il eut un mince filet d'espoir qu'elle ne lui brise rien. Ça compliquerait les choses un ou des doigts cassés pour pouponner.

Puis, son cœur rata un battement qu'il entendit résonner jusque dans ses oreilles. Un cri venait de se faire entendre dans la pièce. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le personnel médical qui entourait un bout de serviette qui bougeait. Ses tympans bourdonnaient jusqu'à ce qu'une voix à côté de lui se fasse entendre plus distinctement.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

\- Pardon, oui ?

\- Vous voulez couper le cordon ?

\- … Non, merci.

Jouer au Doctor Maboul ? Très peu pour lui. Quelques secondes passèrent et la serviette mouvante fut ramenée vers lui. À un mètre de distance, il distingua clairement un bébé qui gigotait à l'intérieur, colérique. Un vrai bébé. Un vivant, qui bouge et réagit. Un qui était sous sa charge à lui, pas un qu'il pouvait refourguer à Georges.

Subitement, il prit peur. Il se sentit blanchir. C'était ça, sa vie maintenant ? Des couches et du lait, à l'odeur douteuse pour les deux ? Il n'était pas prêt et ne voulait pas être prêt. Non. Il devait y avoir erreur, ce n'était peut-être pas lui le père biologique finalement.

Intérieurement, il soupira contre lui-même. Qui voulait-il tromper ? Ça ne changerait rien, lien de sang ou non. C'était lui qui avait fait quelques pas dans ce rôle, soutenant Carla qui faisait les mêmes avec celui de mère. On devenait père par choix, ce n'était pas inné ou une question de gènes.

La sage-femme lui sourit, tendant le nouveau-né vers lui. Ça ne lui fit ni-chaud ni-froid son expression de sympathie. Sa chaise dans le couloir lui manquait subitement.

\- Vous la prenez ?

\- Ç-Ça ira. Merci. Je ne sais pas tenir ce genre de ... chose.

Il mentait effrontément. Néanmoins, il était certain qu'elle ne le savait pas donc ce n'était pas grave. Sa réaction ne sembla pas être attendue, tout comme celle qui suivit.

\- Armand, prenez-le enfin ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

_Merci, Carla_. Il se retint de la regarder noir. La femme avec eux eut un petit rire et les corrigea avec sympathie.

\- Prenez-_la_. C'est une fille.

\- Une fille ?

Aoutch. Fille et Trueman ne faisait pas bon ménage. Ils avaient déjà deux essais pour le prouver. Le bébé atterri dans ses bras deux secondes plus tard, sans son approbation. Maladroitement, il la positionna au mieux. Subitement, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui échapper, comme si elle était soudainement immense et ses bras minuscules.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait déjà vécu ce moment avec ses deux nièces. La première rencontre faisait toujours de l'effet. Et c'était ce qui le rendait nerveux et à cran. Maintenant, c'était difficile de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que deux et pas trois. Il observa cette petite chose se débattre quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était là. Elle le regarda longuement avant de bailler. Ses lèvres se pincèrent mais il parvint à retenir un soupir.

\- Alors ? Elle est comment ?

\- Elle est comme vous. Elle me trouve déjà ennuyeux car elle montre des signes de vouloir dormir.

\- Parfait, ça veut dire qu'elle vous a tout à fait cerné.

Il roula des yeux dans sa direction. Ceci avant de lui amener et de l'installer contre elle. Après tout, c'était à elle de mériter un peu de temps avec Mini-Eux. La sage-femme l'interpella.

\- Elle est fatiguée car ça fait aussi beaucoup de travail pour elle. Tout va être des efforts, elle va souvent dormir les premiers mois.

_Je sais_. Puisqu'il ne répondit pas, elle passa au sujet suivant. C'était quand qu'ils étaient laissés tranquilles ?

\- Vous avez déjà une idée de prénom ?

\- On l'appelait Junior.

\- Je vais vous laisser réfléchir.

Sur ça, elle se permit de récupérer le petit paquet pour aller vérifier son état de santé et la nettoyer un peu. Sans vraiment y penser consciemment, il retrouva la main de son amante à côté de lui et s'enquit de son état.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous portez ?

\- Oh bah prête à faire un marathon. Sans rire Armand, vous le faites exprès de poser des questions idiotes ?

\- D'accord, je vais vous laissez vous … reposer. On se retrouve dans la chambre.

Il alla pour partir quand elle serra sa prise pour le retenir. C'était assez clair comme message. Il resta donc. Dans un silence bénéfique, ils observèrent leur petit trophée se faire ausculter dans tous les sens.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire et cette première partie vous plaît ^^ (si vous avez eu la réf pour le _Roi Lion_, je vous kiff et vous gagnez un câlin virtuel !) on se retrouve vendredi prochain, 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	2. Chapter II

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre réservée à cet effet. Curieux, Armand fit quelques pas en direction de la couveuse. Sa fille s'y prélassait toujours, balbutiant quelques sons au hasard, mais surtout des bulles de salive. À présent, elle était habillé d'un body la recouvrant complètement et de chaussons pour mains. Ses ongles étaient longs et sa peau sensible, c'était plus stratégique de cette façon.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et ne le quitta plus. Elle avait l'air si fragile et en même temps si prête à tout affronter. Ses jambes et ses bras se mirent à gigoter, signe d'impatience à la vue de son visage qui ne plaisantait pas.

Il tendit les mains et fit en sorte de la prendre sans risquer de la faire tomber. Elle bougea une seconde de plus avant de se blottir contre lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau, apaisée. Voilà maintenant qu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire d'elle ? À présent qu'il sentait sa fine respiration rapide dans son cou, il comprenait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être oubliée. De plus, elle était en très bonne santé, tout comme la maman. Un accident serait arrivé si vite pourtant, s'il venait à changer d'avis sur le fait de la garder.

Il la maintint un peu plus contre lui avant de se rendre vers le lit et de s'asseoir sur son bord. Carla l'observait depuis le début, attentive à ses réactions. Il parvint à l'ignorer jusque-là. Un sourire narquois se profila sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le taquina à voix basse.

\- C'est que vous commencez à y réfléchir vraiment à devenir un papa gâteau.

Il s'offusqua de sa remarque mais ne garda ce sentiment que dans son regard. Il n'était pas question qu'il stresse son bébé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La première fois vous rechignez à la prendre et là vous vous présentez vous même pour la câliner. Et ça ne fait qu'une heure ! Comment ça sera dans quelques jours, voire quelques semaines ?

Ses yeux roulèrent avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la petite dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie.

\- Si elle n'a pas votre caractère, j'aurais au moins une version miniature qui ne me malmènera pas.

Il espérait surtout qu'elle ne suivrait pas le chemin de ses cousines. Ça serait ingérable.

\- Vous trouvez qu'elle me ressemble tant que ça ?

Il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, passant les doigts entre quelques fines mèches pour les aligner à son goût. Sa pensée traversa ses lèvres, sans faire attention.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Un toc toc se fit entendre à la porte. Puis, la sage-femme apparut et leur indiqua que deux visiteurs étaient là. Également que d'ici peu de temps il faudra nourrir la nouveau-née. Ils acquiescèrent, réalistes sur toutes les tâches quotidiennes qui venaient de s'ajouter. Un sage-femme se faufila à l'intérieur, réalisant un signe pour sa collègue. Tandis qu'il rentrait, elle retourna son attention sur eux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez suivi les cours de préparation à l'accouchement ?

\- Non. Nous avons tout deux un emploi du temps chargé. Mon compagnon a déjà quelques connaissances suffisantes sur le sujet.

Cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'être appelé « mon compagnon » par Carla. C'était à la fois plaisant d'être reconnu comme autre chose que son supérieur ou de porter un titre insultant dans le privé, mais aussi inhabituel avec un ton courtois.

\- D'accord. Mon collègue va se charger d'un cours rapidement pour vous expliquer comment s'occuper de bébé au mieux.

Par réflexe, il s'avança. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que le « vous » n'était à but que de vouvoiement. Puisque sa voisine n'avait pas bougé, la femme reprit.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

\- Armand, vous vous en chargez ? Vous êtes déjà debout, prêt à tout apprendre.

\- … Oui. C'est aussi à destination des pères, je suppose ?

Son ton ne cacha pas qu'il était vexé. La tension se fit présente, il défiait la jeune femme de lui annoncer ouvertement qu'il ne pourrait venir seul. Désamorçant le problème, le sage-femme prit les devants avec un sourire.

\- Bien évidemment. C'est peu habituel, mais de plus en plus de pères s'investissent avec bébé. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de le faire.

Lui, il l'appréciait bien. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que sa collègue, ça pouvait expliquer le décalage. Armand profita du moment pour reposer sa fille qui dormait toujours. La demi-heure suivante fut consacrée à revoir les bases de comment faire prendre un bain, quand donner le biberon et différentes techniques pour apaiser et éveiller bébé. C'était un peu plus que ce dont il se souvenait, ce rappel était donc bienvenue.

Ils revinrent dans la chambre, laissée calme. Carla s'était aussi tentée à son rôle de mère apparemment. Puisque les visiteurs étaient toujours présents, l'homme leur indiqua qu'il allait les faire rentrer s'ils étaient d'accord. Il fallait croire que si les parents étaient trop fatigués, il était possible de refuser. Sa fille retrouva ses bras, commençant un peu une colère. Lorsque la porte se referma, ils étaient presque la famille Trueman réunit. Georges s'émerveilla devant leur nouvelle membre.

\- Cindy ! Vient prendre ta cousine dans tes bras.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Développe un peu ton instinct maternelle.

Immédiatement, elle chercha secours en direction de son oncle. Celui-ci eut l'air mal à l'aise et repoussa avec courtoisie son frère.

\- Laisse, elle va s'endormir, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Dès qu'elle se réveille alors.

\- Papa !

Son ton grognon n'en fit rien. Intérieurement, il trouva un peu d'amusement dans la situation. Elle lui ressemblait, le jour où lui avait dû venir à l'hôpital la rencontrer. Il comprenait très bien le peu d'attrait qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le moment. Ce fut pour cela qu'il eut une idée pour préparer une rencontre entre les deux quand elles seront prêtes. Il se tourna vers sa voisine qui s'était mise à s'occuper en regardant les infos sur l'écran de télévision.

\- Dites-moi ma chère, est-ce que ça vous dirait un petit rafraîchissement ?

\- C'est vous qui offrez ?

Une grimace fugace déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne reprenne un sourire, un peu plus contraint cette fois.

\- Oui ?

\- Un Coca Light alors.

Il se leva de sur le lit et donna sans lui demander sa fille à son frère. Lui proposer était inutile, ça se voyait très bien qu'il en mourait d'envie de saisir l'occasion. Ce dernier alla donc s'asseoir dans le siège prévu à cet effet.

D'un signe de tête discret, il ordonna à Cindy la direction de la porte et ils sortirent. Les premiers pas dans le couloir furent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Tonton ?

\- Hm ?

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, rentrant dans l'appareil qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il avait crû voir un distributeur au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Toi aussi tu prévois de la jeter à la poubelle à la première occasion ? J'hésite à choisir celle des produits ménager ou faire partir au recyclage.

Elle roula des yeux à sa tentative de plaisanterie, mais un sourire amusé se dessina quand même chez elle. Sa nièce regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

\- Je parle de toi et Carla. Vous allez emménager ensembles ?

Il ne put retenir un pouffement cette fois. Un regard noir mais vexé lui répondit tout de suite. Il posa la phalange pliée de son index sur ses lèvres en se raclant la gorge, avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de sérieux. Sortis de l'ascenseur, ils partirent à la recherche de ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Le jour de ta naissance, j'ai posé la même question à Georges.

\- Il habitait déjà avec maman pourtant. Ils étaient même mariés.

\- Oui. Sauf qu'à l'époque je vivais encore chez notre père et il venait souvent dormir à la maison. Ce n'était pas tout le temps, mais à chaque fois presque que ta mère partait en voyage.

Ils dénichèrent un distributeur parfait pour l'occasion et il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches en quête de monnaie.

\- Il se sentait seul dans son appartement. Toi arrivée, vous vous seriez tenus chacun compagnie.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Il dénicha enfin une pièce qui glissa entre ses deux doigts pour qu'il parle directement à sa nièce.

\- Tu étais la pire chose qui pouvait arriver dans ma vie. Destructrice, surpuissante et en plus tu étais ma nièce, donc difficile à ignorer. Vingt ans plus tard, tu en penses ce que tu en veux, mais on habite tous sous le même toit. Y a eu beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter pourtant.

\- … Je peux avoir un Coca aussi ?

Bien, elle avait comprit le message.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma chouquette.

Ils revinrent avec des boissons dans la chambre. Carla s'était assoupie de fatigue et Georges s'amusait comme un fou. Armand s'arrêta devant lui, Cindy sur ses talons. Une grimace se dessina chez lui tandis qu'elle soupira.

\- Georges ? Tu veux bien arrêter de faire l'idiot devant ma fille ? J'osais espérer qu'elle ait un peu plus de neurones que Kevin, pour ne citer qu'un exemple.

C'était au tour de son frère de râler. Toutefois, il ne céda pas et récupéra sa progéniture. Calée dans ses bras, elle sembla réjouit de le revoir. De son éclat de joie à sa vue, ça, il pourrait s'y habituer. Le père de famille en profita d'avoir maintenant les mains libres pour attraper sa veste.

\- Désolé, je dois y aller. Je dois récupérer Gladys. Cindy, tu peux rester encore avec ton oncle mais ne rentre pas après l'heure du dîner.

Ils le saluèrent et il quitta la pièce. Armand jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure du repas pour Mini-Eux.

\- Je te préviens, je n'accepterais aucune moquerie pour les prochaines minutes. Ni que ça sorte de cette pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je dois préparer un biberon.

\- Tu l'as jamais fait ?

\- Non. Georges en faisait toujours à réchauffer quand je te gardais.

Il jaugea du regard le coin prévu à cet effet. Il connaissait la théorie. La pratique serait plus aventureuse. Il se dirigea vers la couveuse avant que sa nièce ne l'interpelle à nouveau.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore développé d'autres bras pour porter un bébé et lui faire à manger.

Son sarcasme se perdit lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre.

\- Je … Je peux la tenir. Enfin, si tu veux. C'est mieux que ce machin en plastique, les contacts humains, non ?

Elle semblait gênée de lui demander, ni savoir comment le formuler.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ne te sens pas obligée vis-à-vis de ce que ton père a dit.

\- Non. C'est moi là qui veut. Après tout, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. À moins que tu comptes t'en débarrasser demain ?

Il jeta avec humour un regard vers Carla, pour se confirmer son état de sommeil. Puis, il fit une expression montrant que ce n'était pas encore certains. Toutefois, il s'approcha de sa nièce et lui montra comment la tenir correctement. C'était maladroit, mais sa fille ne risquait rien.

\- Surtout, fais attention à sa tête.

\- C'est bon.

\- D'accord.

Il retira doucement sa main qui entourait encore la tête de sa fille et ne pu s'empêcher de les observer une seconde. Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Dans un sens, c'était un point positif cette naissance de lui faire connaître ça. La seconde passée, il se détourna pour les laisser tranquille. Il avait autre chose à faire et elles avaient des trucs à partager.

[...]

Ils étaient de retour de l'hôpital avec le paquet depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures et ça n'allait déjà pas. Posté devant le berceau, les bras croisés sur son torse et une main frottant sa barbe, Armand réfléchissait. Devant lui, sa descendance ne voulait juste pas s'arrêter de pleurer. C'était atroce en terme de bruit et un enfer en terme de réflexion.

Sans parler du contexte : il ne souhaitait que dormir. Eh oh, c'était la nuit, ça serait donc bien que ce truc arrête de pleurer. Sans compter qu'il était seul chez Carla, donc personne pour le conseiller ou soutenir mentalement.

Au hurlement supplémentaire, il craqua. La tétine avait été crachée. La berceuse ignorée. Le lait avait été donné une heure plus tôt. Donc, le problème, c'était quoi ? Il claqua la porte de la chambre de sa crilleuse avant d'attraper son téléphone. Le numéro de l'hôpital composé, il finit par atterrir en pédiatrie.

_\- Allô ?_

La voix faiblarde d'un humain, enfin ! Il sursauta presque, subitement soulagé et pris par la joie.

\- Allô ?! Bonjour, euh bonsoir.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux. Il tentait de se concentrer.

\- J'étais à l'hôpital ce matin. J'ai récupéré ma fille, sauf qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je ne comprend pas.

_\- Elle est dans un lieu calme pour dormir ?_

\- Oui.

_\- Vous avez essayé sa tétine ?_

\- Oui.

_\- Elle est propre ?_

\- Oui.

_\- Elle a mangé ?_

\- Oui.

Ça commençait à être long comme liste.

_\- Ça doit être son ventre alors._

Il stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils, fixant une seconde le téléphone d'incompréhension.

\- Pardon ?

_\- Si elle est née il y a peu, ça fait partie des premières fois où son ventre sert pour de vrai, voyez-vous. Donc elle a mal, elle fait sûrement des coliques._

Ah.

\- Ah. Et ça dure longtemps ?

_\- Ça peut se produire durant les premiers mois après l'accouchement._

Il eut un rire, nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas subir ça, non. Non, non, non, non.

\- «Jours» vous voulez dire.

_\- Non, non._

Il le sentait mal. Très mal.

\- Vous pensez que je peux la calmer comment ?

_\- Attendez, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est née ?_

\- Depuis avant-hier-soir.

_\- Je vois. C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle la nuit de la java._

La danse ? Il était perdu.

\- Pardon ?

_\- Sous quarante-huit à soixante-douze heures, les bébés ont quelque chose qui se déclenche dans leur tête en lien avec la montée de lait des mères. Gardez votre fille avec vous, câlinez-là et faites la manger correctement. Il faut créer le lien._

Avec Carla absente, ça allait s'avérer compliqué de créer ce lien mère-fille. Sa nuit se promettait longue et éprouvante.

\- … Vous ne faites pas une sorte de S.A.V. ?

_\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas._

\- Comme dans un magasin. Si le produit est défectueux, on vous le ramène et vous réglez le problème.

Voire gardé le produit. Il y eut un rire dans l'appareil.

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez y parvenir seul ! Ça ne sera sûrement que cette nuit, elle finira par s'endormir à un moment donné. Allez, ça ne sera plus que 180 nuits blanches à faire !_

Il aimait de moins en moins leur humour à cet hôpital. Ils se saluèrent et il raccrocha.

Bon. Il était dans le caca.

**Le lendemain.**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il gérait le bébé seul. L'appartement était d'un calme étonnant vis-à-vis de ces heures précédentes. Les clés de la propriétaire se firent entendre dans la serrure.

Intriguée, Carla se rendit dans le salon, resté vide. La salle de bain était similaire. La chambre de sa progéniture aussi. Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant la sienne qu'elle les trouva. Allongés sur le matelas, une couverture à moitié mise et des accessoires éparpillés, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Armand.

Pas de réponse.

\- Armand. Armand !

À l'appel bien plus fort, le concerné sursauta avant de comprendre la situation. Ce n'était pas la petite qui l'avait réveillé cette fois. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fit une tête ronchon dans des signes de réveil avant de se rendormir complètement. Il se tourna vers Carla, se frottant un œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est l'heure de notre échange. Vous avez besoin de dormir, rentrez chez vous.

Il soupira, irrité. Comme si elle lui apprenait quelque chose. Il se leva du lit prudemment et attrapa ses affaires. Une fois hors de la chambre, il engagea la conversation en indiquant la pièce.

\- Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. L'hôpital dit que c'est naturel, qu'il faut faire le lien mère-enfant. Réveiller l'allaitement.

Il trouvait difficilement ses mots.

\- Oui.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, il se retourna tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas surprise ? C'est une nouvelle information, non ?

Il la vit poser son sac et son manteau, sans se préoccuper de lui.

\- Carla ?

La colère commença à monter en lui tandis qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé dans les plans de sa compagne.

\- Ne me dites quand même pas que vous saviez mais m'avez laissé la nuit la plus dure volontairement ?!

[...]

\- Euh … Armand ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non.

Il marmonna sèchement sa réponse. C'était la dixième fois qu'il essayait de mettre en écharpe sa fille. Les résultats revenaient peu concluants. Soit elle pleurait, soit elle menaçait de le faire, soit il lui faisait peur, soit il lui faisait accidentellement mal. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas.

L'intervention de Georges ne l'avançait pas. Celui-ci ne sera pas là tous les jours, donc autant y parvenir seul. Comme dans tout ce qu'il accomplissait dans sa vie. Toutefois, son frère ne l'entendit pas comme cela. Celui-ci vint à son secours et lui montra précisément la technique à avoir. Il finit avec son bébé bien installée contre lui et de bien meilleure humeur.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, son frère lui donnant un verre. Ils trinquèrent et le goût de sa boisson eu un effet positif sur lui. Mini-Lui gigotait contre lui, tentant de téter sa tétine. C'était un peu difficile pour elle pour le moment, elle avait des difficultés à intégrer que rien n'en sortirait. Il lui faisait confiance pour comprendre.

De plus, il s'était fait le petit plaisir de personnaliser l'accessoire au logo de sa compagnie. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça … elle avait la collection complète. Il cherchait des avantages et un petit spot publicitaire n'était pas mauvais.

\- Maintenant que tu es un peu plus … « posé », disons, dans ta vie, est-ce que l'on peut avoir une petite discussion ?

À cette introduction, il pâlit. Ce n'était jamais bon signe avec lui ce genre de tournure. Il temporisa son mauvais pressentiment avant de s'informer.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tu vas être papa. Pas encore !

\- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais donné ma part en terme d'éducation.

Il eu un profond soupir de soulagement. Pas intérieurement. Juste très assumé. Il se détendit un peu plus, ramenant le verre à ses lèvres et son dos contre le canapé. Enfin, il tenta aussi que son microbe ne tape pas dedans, ce qui serait pratique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

\- Rien. Ce n'est pas de cet ordre-là.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand Über-Caleb était là, avec Hippolyte Alternatif ?

\- Comment oublier …

Il pouvait de nouveau sentir les billets tomber par milliers du ciel de son imagination, ceci s'il avait pu ne serait-ce le vendre qu'à un seul contrat. Mh … Ça aurait été maléfique.

Cependant, sa curiosité était piquée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rappelait à lui ce souvenir ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Je voulais revenir surtout sur la fois où Cindy a frappé Hippolyte Alternatif jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue avoir une liaison avec la femme de mon Alter-Ego.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il lui avait coûté tellement d'argent à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû l'enfermer à l'instant même où ils étaient revenus à Paris. Ils avaient été stupides de les laisser aussi libre de mouvement, ça aurait pu finir bien pire.

\- D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Ça ne te dit rien un « Vu les goûts de chiottes de mon frère pour les femmes, ça ne m'étonne pas que dans votre univers, il ait épousé Carla » ?

\- … Mh oui. Et ?

Il se devait peut-être d'être plus explicite. Il se souvenait avoir dit ça, très clairement même. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas le problème. En réponse, Georges appuya son regard sur le machin dans son écharpe. Ses neurones firent la connexion et il fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'osait tout de même pas ?

\- Tu te fourvois.

\- On parle de la même Carla.

\- Pitié, non. Tu as vu comment ceux qui ont rencontré ton double parlent de lui ? C'est très différent. Sans compter que tu as vu la photo de Carla Alternative ? On se croirait dans un fantasme d'Hippolyte ! Ce que vous partagez est mauvais, je n'y suis pas responsable.

\- Tu ne savais pas tout ça quand tu as dis ça.

Il sentait que ça allait se compliquer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, admettons. Ça n'enlève pas qu'il n'y a aucune alliance à mon doigt. Et une erreur qui ne se généralise pas n'est pas comparable à ta vie sentimentale. J'ai connu bien d'autres femmes avant et c'est possible que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

\- Tu as une fille avec celle que tu nommes par une erreur, je te rappelle.

\- Un accident de parcours. Les préservatifs craquent parfois, les lois sur l'avortement n'excèdent pas trois mois. Le sort s'est acharné.

Pour appuyer son propos, la petite tira sur le col de sa chemise d'une main et essaya d'attraper son menton. Sa tétine tomba entre eux deux, risquant de chuter vers le sol s'il n'agissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier rien qu'une seconde qu'elle était là. Il replaça son vêtement lorsqu'elle menaça de le machouiller. Puis, une seconde fois. Ça le frustra un tantinet.

\- Lâche ! Cette chemise m'a coûté beaucoup plus cher que tu sembles le croire. Prends ça et arrêtes tes bêtises !

Il récupéra l'accessoire et le colla sur sa bouche en appuyant jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre des signes de le garder. Son regard dur ne capitulera pas. Georges l'observa d'un air blasé.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil avec elle.

\- Tu viens tout juste de remarquer que j'étais comme ça ?

Son sarcasme ne porta pas. Tant pis, il s'en fichait un peu de ce que Georges pensait à son sujet.

[...]

Il venait de parvenir à faire s'endormir sa fille. C'était un profond soulagement pour lui, peut-être que ça allait enfin être son tour. Il sortit de la chambre et se fit interpeller par Carla, fraîchement réveillée.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine et il se détourna difficilement du chemin du lit. Assis sur une chaise, il l'observa, tentant de ne pas sombrer.

\- On doit changer de stratégie, on ne tiendra pas.

Il marmonna une approbation. Il était supposé reprendre lundi le travail, ça lui semblait être encore plus complexe que si on lui ordonnait de soulever une montagne. Ils devaient faire quelques choses pour que ce bébé se taise et fasse ses nuits. Et surtout, ils se devaient de prendre une semaine de plus. Ça en ferait trois loin de l'entreprise, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle ne leur laissait pas le choix.

\- J'ai déjà réfléchi à un plan.

Il hocha mollement la tête. Son menton atterri sur sa paume, prêt à s'endormir. Il luttait fortement.

\- On va diviser nos rôles. La moitié de la semaine vous l'aurez chez vous, l'autre moitié je l'aurais chez moi.

Il approuva jusqu'à réaliser un problème dans son calcul.

\- Sept nuits divisées par deux ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- On fera sur six nuits.

Il aurait un singe qui serait en train de jouer de la musique dans son esprit, il ne serait pas en meilleure capacité de la comprendre. Il se frotta les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça six ?

\- La septième nuit elle dormira chez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ?

\- Nos familles, nos amis, qu'importe. Vous avez quelqu'un en tête qui accepterait ?

\- Peut-être Georges …

Il avait refusé de la gérer complètement, mais faire nourrice juste une nuit pouvait se négocier. Ou ils pourraient trouver une crèche pour Supers. Il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, le réalisant à peine.

\- La septième nuit c'est pour nous pour dormir.

\- Ou pour prendre du temps pour nous.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il restait perplexe, l'esprit embrumé.

\- … Donc pour dormir. Non ?

\- Ou autre chose.

\- … Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Ai-je besoin de vous faire un dessin, mon cher ?

Il sentit sa main en même temps glisser sur sa cuisse. Son corps comprit avant lui en le parsemant de frissons. Oui, effectivement, c'était aussi un bon programme. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient parents qu'ils devaient rester maintenant que ça. Ils étaient toujours censés entretenir une relation entre eux. Cette envie n'était pas partie dans une couche, son être entier lui faisait très nettement comprendre.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Bien.

Sa main disparue de sur lui avec un tantinet de regret. Vivement le septième jour.

\- Est-ce que mon plan vous convient ?

\- Comment est-ce que l'on procède pour les week-ends ?

\- On essaye un week-end sur deux. Suivant les possibilités et les imprévus.

Il songea un instant à son appartement. Il s'imaginait tout seul avec elle, avant de voir un problème dans leur situation.

\- Je n'ai pas de place ni le mobilier.

\- Vous avez perdu le lit de transport ?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez alors de quoi faire. Vous la gardez dans votre chambre et sur la durée on gérera autrement.

Intérieurement, il soupira. Vivement qu'elle soit capable de dormir une nuit entière. Peut-être qu'il pourra la mettre dans la chambre de Gladys, elles pourraient partager. Ou venir définitivement habiter ici et dormir exceptionnellement chez lui. Mh … Elle avait raison, ils verraient ça plus tard. Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Il soupira de fatigue, dessinant des formes au hasard sur la table avec son index.

\- Qui prend lundi soir ?

\- Vous.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils. À peine avait-elle pensé sa réponse avant de la dire. Lui aussi ne voulait pas attendre mardi pour dormir !

\- Vous n'avez pas expulsé un enfant et reprenez le travail peu de temps après. Laissez-moi une pause.

Il aimerait bien en avoir une, lui aussi. Il ne restait pas en retrait pour s'occuper de leur monstre. C'était frustrant comme argument. Incapable de se battre, il préféra bouder.

\- Puisque vous allez sûrement aller dormir, je vais faire des recherches encore pour une crèche pour les Super-Vilains. Une qui la prendrait assez en charge pour couvrir certains différents de nos emplois du temps.

\- Et en attendant ? On va reprendre le travail, pour rappel.

\- Une des crèches basiques m'a contacté par mail. Ils ont une place pour une courte durée. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps.

Parfait. C'était vraiment la nouvelle qui le soulageait le plus.

\- D'accord. On en reparle dans quelques heures.

Il ne tenait vraiment plus. Il posa le babyphone qui était dans sa poche sur la table. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le lit, il ne se sentit jamais autant heureux.

[...]

\- Hors de question.

D'accord, ça devenait plus compliqué. Ils étaient quelques jours plus tard, tous les trois face à Georges. Il avait tenté de l'amadouer avec la concernée mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te sens venir, Armand. Si j'accepte de la garder quelques fois, ça va finir par augmenter au fil du temps jusqu'à être tout le temps.

\- On te demande une nuit à la garder, pas toutes.

\- Ça ne change pas mon intuition.

Il fit la moue, irrité. Leurs deux premiers jours s'étaient bien déroulés. L'un comme l'autre avait enfin pu dormir. Toutefois, ils sentaient qu'ils avaient véritablement besoin de cette nuit de pause. Dans son agacement, une idée lui vint.

\- Rappelles-moi qui tu viens voir quand tu veux aller faire quelque chose où tu ne peux pas emmener Gladys ?

\- C'est ponctuel.

\- Et pour toutes les fois avec Cindy ? Sans compter quand elle est venue vivre chez moi quand elle avait seize ans. Tu me dois pas mal de services, Georges !

Il le vit hésiter. C'était sur la voie qu'il craque. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Armand n'était pas aussi proche de Cindy pour rien. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble quand elle était petite, avec ou sans Georges dans les parages. Il était plus distant avec Gladys, mais il la laissait quand même squatter les locaux de l'entreprise quand elle n'avait pas école. Pour le moment présent, ce fut Carla qui prit la relève.

\- Il faudrait que je la garde quand ?

\- Le mercredi. Ça nous laisserait une nuit tranquille et complète en milieu de semaine pour ne pas être trop mal en point pour le travail.

\- … Donc ce soir quoi. C'était prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah oui, quel hasard, ils étaient mercredi ! Le cadet retint un sourire pour ne pas trahir ses pensées. Ils ne répondirent pas et passèrent à la suite.

\- Ça n'est que pour une question de quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire ses nuits et moins dépendre de nous.

\- Carla et moi on pense que c'est nécessaire pour ne pas mettre en péril nos journées à la Flander's. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on n'est pas parti longtemps en congé parental.

Ils l'observèrent réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision.

\- D'accord. Toutefois, au moindre signe que vous tentez de me la refiler complètement, je me donne le droit d'annuler cet accord.

Il fut profondément soulagé. Ce soir, il dormirait enfin profondément. Ils pourraient même se détendre tranquillement durant la soirée.

[...]

Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur crèche. Ils étaient venus la semaine passée, un rendez-vous pour poser un contrat et prévoir les horaires. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai. Après un mois d'horreur, ils allaient pouvoir pour une première journée retrouver leurs vies tranquilles. Leur monstre allait se retrouver à la crèche, eux au travail. Ils étaient encore en manque de sommeil, mais ça s'améliorait.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme les accueillit d'un sourire bienveillant. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, prêts à juste tout déposer et partir. Même si la situation les incita à être patients. Au loin, des enfants faisaient du bruit et chahutaient. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire le tour des lieux, sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Prêts à vous séparer pour la première fois ?

\- Oui.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient censés être émus ? Ils avaient plutôt hâte. Pendant quelques heures, plus de risques de pleurs, de biberons et de changements de couches. C'était paradisiaque.

\- Alors, reprenons ce que nous avons convenu. Elle reste ici jusqu'à 18h30, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez apportez les repas et de quoi la changer, c'est bien. Nous allons bien nous occupez d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Parfait. Ma compagne et moi allons donc vous laissez. Sinon, on va être en retard.

Lorsque Carla tendit leur fille à la jeune femme, celle-ci comprit qu'elle ne partait pas avec eux. Immédiatement, elle se mit à pleurer, tendant les bras vers eux. Par réflexe, il fut tenté. Toutefois, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire. Les trois dernières semaines le pesaient.

\- Ça arrive souvent. Parfois les parents donnent quelque chose qui porte leur odeur pour rassurer l'enfant. Elle n'a pas de doudou ?

Si, si. Sauf que c'était lui. Et il ne comptait pas tout à fait rester. Ce fut donc Carla qui s'en occupa.

\- Pas encore. On aura quelque chose demain.

Sur ce, ils firent demi-tour après l'avoir salué. Même lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il eut l'impression d'entendre encore les pleurs de sa fille. C'était tenace.

[...]

Il avait pris un taxi, avait récupéré la petite et toute ses affaires. Normalement, la soirée était sensée être tranquille. Néanmoins, pour changer, ce ne fut pas ce qui était prévu qui se déroula. Il était dans les dix-neuf heures, il voulait juste lire un peu. Même si sa fille était là puisqu'ils étaient lundi, normalement il pouvait. Allongée dans son parc, elle pouvait jouer. Sauf qu'elle avait peu appréciée le programme de la journée. Il se retrouvait donc appuyé sur le bord du parc pour lui parler, tentant de la calmer.

\- C'était si horrible que ça la crèche ? Dis-le tout de suite, on ne va pas payer une fortune s'ils ne tiennent pas leurs promesses. Pourtant leur brochure était bien. Bon, d'accord, on l'a vite parcouru, mais quand même. Tu devrais apprécié, ils étaient tous là que pour s'occuper de toi.

Les pleurs s'emplifièrent. Son discours devait être peu convaincant. Lorsqu'il tenta de caresser son ventre pour la calmer, elle lui jeta un jouet. Au dernier moment, il esquiva. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. D'accord, quand elle leur en voulait elle ne plaisantait pas.

\- Tu es dure, je trouve. On ne s'occupe pas parfaitement de toi, ils le font mieux. Tu devrais les aimer, pas nous. Allez, arrête de pleurer.

Il devenait de plus en plus frustré. Surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une colère, pas un besoin vital. Enfin, même s'il était bien placé pour savoir que expulser son énervement faisait du bien. Armand finit par ne plus être seul dans le salon. Cindy et Gladys venaient de rentrer. La seconde se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, visiblement agressée par le son de sa cousine. L'aînée préféra les mots.

\- Oh ! Il veut quoi ton machin là ?!

\- Rien. C'est une crise parce qu'on l'a mise à la crèche. Apparemment, elle n'était pas pour.

\- Fais la taire ! On a compris !

\- Merci Cindy, je n'y avais pas pensé tiens.

Son sarcasme augmenta l'énervement de sa nièce. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Elle parcoura la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le bébé. Celle-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte passe aux menaces.

\- Toi, je te préviens, tu ne vas pas continuer à faire ta loi sur le niveau sonore de cet appartement ! Si tu veux crier, tu vas avoir des rivales ! Par contre, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te plaindre, ça sera ma hache qui va te faire ta fête.

Les pieds dans le vide se figèrent, tout comme son expression. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner comme méthode. Pourtant, quand lui essayait, sa fille semblait s'en ficher royalement. Satisfaite, la jeune femme lui colla le bébé dans les bras. Non sans oublier une dernière menace, les pointant du doigt.

\- La prochaine fois, elle finit sur le balcon !

Sur ces mots, elle fit signe à sa soeur et elles partirent pour une des chambres. Restés seuls, il profita du calme nouveau. Toutefois, ses lèvres se pincèrent dans un sentiment blasé.

\- C'était mon idée quand tu étais gosse, le balcon. Pas la tienne.

[...]

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Excusez-moi mais c'est une situation réelle. Je ne peux pas la garder plus longtemps, vous ou votre compagne devez venir la chercher.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sentant la colère monter. Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus précise sur son sentiment. Il espérait bien qu'elle l'entendrait à travers le téléphone.

\- Vous savez que la somme astronomique qui sort de mon compte bancaire tous les mois c'est pour éviter ce genre de situation ?

\- Et c'est pour ça que nous nous en excusons, monsieur Trueman.

Il raccrocha, agacé par sa tentative de se faire pardonner. Il s'en fichait que ce soit une vague de maladie qui s'abatte là-bas. Ça pourrait être même un ouragan ou une tempête de météorites, il ne s'en préoccuperait pas plus. Il était à la Flander's Company pour bosser, pas autre chose. Il ne devait donc pas avoir un mioche dans les pattes. La crèche servait à ça, surtout au prix que ça leur coûtait avec le nombre d'options qu'ils avaient ajoutés.

Il se leva de sur son siège et alla ouvrir sa porte. Personne ne lui était utile dans le couloir. Irrité parce qu'aucun qui serait pratique était là, il se rendit vers le bureau de sa sous-directrice. Lorsqu'il enclencha la poignée, celle-ci résista. Énervé, il réopéra l'action, comme si la première fois était un piège.

\- Vous comptez la casser pour passer ?

Il lâcha sa victime et se tourna vers la personne qui lui parlait. Ce n'était toujours pas intéressant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Nadège. Disposez.

\- Vous cherchez madame la sous-directrice je suppose ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait des infos ? Il croisa les bras sur son torse, tentant de se montrer plus imposant.

\- Vous savez où elle est ?

\- En correspondance avec des contrats.

Il soupira. Forcément, ça devait être pile aujourd'hui.

\- Avec Cindy ?

\- Et Gladys. Oui.

Il devait trouver un plan alternatif. Une idée lui vint. Son regard se porta autour d'eux, à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Et Hippolyte ? Il est occupé ailleurs ou il est ici ?

\- Vous allez me faire la liste de tous vos employés ?

Il n'était pas d'humeur à gérer la sienne. Il la contourna en répliquant.

\- Fermez-la si vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité. Vous me ferez des vacances.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un … !

Il se tourna menaçant quand il entendit le début de sa phrase, la coupant.

\- Dites, vous me rappelez qui est le patron entre nous deux ?

Il lui laissa le temps de montrer qu'elle n'allait pas terminer, même si l'envie lui était forte.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il tourna les talons et consulta sa montre. Il était fort probable que ce soit l'heure de sa pause. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de son bureau, cela se confirma par l'absence de cris ou injures. Il continua donc son chemin vers la salle de repos des employés. À l'arrivée, il dénicha sa cible accompagné évidemment de Caleb. Il ignora ce dernier pour se focaliser sur son objectif.

\- Hippolyte, une minute en privée je vous prie.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Un que vous trouverez palpitant.

Le concerné lança un regard interrogateur vers son camarade. Celui-ci répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Tasse posée, il prit sa suite. Ils ne marchèrent que quelques mètres, juste pour s'isoler. Ce fut à son tour d'être interrogé du regard.

\- Vous voyez ma fille ? Cet amour sur pattes.

Ça lui coûtait de dire ça.

\- Oui. Évidemment.

\- Et vous vous rappelez avoir proposé vos services en temps que parrain ?

Il vit qu'il commençait à se méfier. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'il oserait lui faire un coup foireux ?

\- … Services que vous avez refusé.

\- Certes, vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Toutefois, vous pouvez agir pour monter dans le classement pour si un jour on se décide.

C'est-à-dire : jamais. Leur fille portait leurs deux noms, dans l'ordre alphabétique, et s'ils venaient à ne pas pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins elle resterait dans sa famille. C'était inconcevable autrement. Le concerné haussa un sourcil par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

\- Écoutez, pour le moment je suis débordé et Carla injoignable. Ça ne vous coûte de rien d'aller jusqu'à sa crèche la récupérer ? Rien de difficile, vous la prenez et vous continuez votre journée.

C'était assez simple, finalement. Puis, il lui devait bien ça. Après tout, jamais il n'avait cherché à lui faire payer les dommages collatéraux des univers parallèles. Il avait bien finit par apprendre comment ça s'était produit, mais n'avait rien fait en retour.

\- Vous ne parlez pas de vous l'amener. C'est un oubli ?

\- C'est réfléchit. Alors, je vais vous donner l'adresse …

\- Je ne peux pas garder un enfant, j'ai du travail !

Visiblement, son employé se retenait de trop exploser en colère. Il se montra donc conciliant.

\- Bon, mon vieux, on ne va pas se cacher que si vous ne travaillez pas ça ne m'arrange pas. Cependant, entre votre travail et le mien de fait, je préfère que ce soit le mien qui le soit complètement.

\- J'accepte juste d'aller la chercher.

\- Mh … Je vous donne un jour de congé aujourd'hui si vous la gardez !

Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Si ? Non, c'était une affaire en or présenté comme ça.

\- Donnez-moi l'adresse de la crèche.

Mouais … Il trouverait bien un moyen de le convaincre à son retour. En attendant, il attrapa son téléphone et tapa les informations utiles. Adresse, nom et code. Oui, ils avaient pris l'option où les proches pouvaient fournir un code pour vérifier leurs identités. C'était à chaque fois un unique. Il l'observa s'éloigner, l'appareil contre ses lèvres. Bon. Cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau. Concentré sur un document, il répondit paresseusement d'entrer. Ça l'ennuyait fortement d'être constamment dérangé pour ceci ou cela. L'intru s'exécuta et il pu découvrir qu'ils étaient deux. Il reporta les yeux sur son écran.

\- Ah, ce n'est que vous. Alors, la crèche ?

Son interlocuteur s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir lui tendre le bébé par dessus son bureau. Subitement juste tenue par deux mains, sa fille se retrouva à glisser dans ses vêtements, les pieds dans le vide. Elle se mit à pleurnicher, visiblement sans appréciation de sa situation. Le regard plein d'éclairs d'Hippolyte le convainc de la prendre. Il la récupéra donc, la blottissant contre lui pour la calmer.

\- Il est hors de question que je la garde avant ses seize ans !

\- Pourquoi donc mon cher ? C'est une douce enfant.

\- Vous ne trompez personne avec ce genre d'argument. Revenez me voir quand elle aura un super-pouvoir exceptionnel !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et prit la porte. C'était clair au moins. Restés seuls, il prit conscience de tout ce que ça impliquait. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une de ses jambes et l'observa.

\- Tu peux être sage ? Juste aujourd'hui. Tu es sûrement contente d'être là mais je n'ai rien pour te porter ou te faire t'asseoir, voire t'allonger. C'est pas pour les bébés ici, les Trueman sont accueillis plus vieux normalement.

Elle le fixa avant de vouloir visiblement jouer avec ses cheveux, tendant la main vers une longueur. Il ramena le tout dans son dos et elle choisit plutôt sa veste. Elle pouvait ça, ça allait encore. En plus, elle portait sa tétine, donc aucune possibilité de lui baver dessus accidentellement. Une main pour l'aider à maintenir un équilibre et l'autre sur sa souris et clavier, il poursuivit son travail.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il attrapa son sac et ils partirent vers la salle de repos. Visiblement, il était le dernier à arriver. Il se demanda tout de suite s'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas tous migrés ici en cours de matinée. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui récupéra la petite. Ils se voyaient tous les mercredi soirs, mais ils étaient quand même contents à chaque fois. Lui, présentement, ça l'arrangeait. Cindy l'interpella alors qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires.

\- Elle fiche quoi ici ?

\- Y a un problème de crèche. T'es pas avec Carla toi ?

\- Non, elle déjeune avec des clients.

\- Super …

Le sarcasme se sentait dans sa voix. Il dénicha enfin de quoi faire un biberon et, mélange poudre et lait fait, il le plaça au micro-ondes. Georges levait et descendait le bébé, comme pour lui faire croire qu'elle volait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, ça la distrayait de son repas à attendre.

Il se sépara de sa veste de costume et releva ses manches. Puis, biberon chaud, il récupéra sa fille. La petite s'énerva sur le moment, son ventre se rappelant à elle. Il l'allongea confortablement contre lui en l'entourant d'un bras. Tétine retirée, il lui amena une plus appétissante. Ses petites mains entourèrent ses doigts, comme si elle l'aidait à soutenir l'objet.

\- Aw, elle est si mignonne. Vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

\- Kevin, faites-vous oublier.

\- Roh ça va, hein. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez l'air d'un papa-poule comme ça.

\- Kevin, je vous préviens, encore un mot concernant ma fille et vous passez la semaine avec Hippolyte !

Sa voix grondait d'autorité. Sa situation était déjà assez pénible pour qu'en plus il subisse les commentaires du premier venu. Toutefois, le second concerné se rebiffa.

\- Eh ! J'ai rien dis moi, pourquoi je devrais me coltiner l'abruti ?

Son regard s'illumina d'une lueur mesquine. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- Qui a parlé de ça ? Voyez cette opportunité pour avoir plutôt quelque chose sur quoi calmer vos nerfs. Et je suis convaincu que vous saurez utiliser souvent un anti-stresse, surtout avec vos pouvoirs.

Hippolyte lança un regard carnassier vers Kevin qui se décala d'une chaise. Même s'ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, on n'était jamais sûr de rien en terme de prudence.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de notre faute si vous amenez votre fille au travail. On aurait pensé que vous auriez des plans jusqu'à Z pour vous en débarrasser.

\- Nadège a raison, patron. Vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions que pouponner ? On dirait vraiment que vous vous plaignez mais qu'en vrai vous kiffez.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. C'était quoi ces révolutions de groupes régulières pour se mêler de tout autre chose que leurs affaires ? Surtout que ça revenait constamment sur sa vie privée !

\- Sauf que pour rappel je ne me suis pas plaint, c'est vous tous qui êtes venus avec vos commentaires. Donc occupez vous à rater vos expériences au lieu d'inventer des théories complètement saugrenues !

Celui-ci soupira bruyamment et se mit à marmonner des « si l'on peut plus réfléchir ici » dans son café. Toutefois, ce fut Cindy et Georges qui s'y mirent à leur tour.

\- Pour une fois le boulet a pas tord. C'est bon, ta pouf elle l'a expulsé le machin, donc vous pouvez l'oublier. On t'a donné plein d'alternatives à la paternité.

\- À base d'arguments de beuverie ? Non merci.

\- Non mais elle a raison. Faites la adopter si vous n'en voulez pas, elle sera plus heureuse.

\- C'est clair. Y a pas euh … Le Professeur Xavier là qui adopte des gosses aux capacités spéciales ?

Il était content de ne pas être en train de boire, il se serait étouffé. Elle commençait vraiment à proposer n'importe quoi. Il réagit immédiatement.

\- Un Super-Héro ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Autant qu'elle reste de notre côté.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que ce sont des gars comme Lex qui vont l'adopter ?

\- Ça existe les procédures de ce genre chez les Vilains.

\- Gêne toi pas alors. Fais les démarches.

Il commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir cette discussion. C'était peu intéressant. Même si ça impliquait des trajets longs et inutiles avec elle, il aurait dû venir juste pour le micro-ondes. Au moins, lui, il ne jugeait pas ses actes.

\- J'ai une super idée : et si vous vous occupiez de vos propres vies un peu ? Après tout, vous n'êtes jamais contents avec la mienne.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait que deux configurations envisageables : Il n'y faisait pas attention, ils parlaient de d'autres possibilités de parentalité ; il s'en occupait, ils se plaignaient tout pareil.

\- Le prochain qui émet juste un seul mot en rapport avec ce bébé, je le torture dès que j'ai les mains libres jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne ! Compris ?!

Il aurait bien parlé de licenciement, mais ça lui aurait coûté de l'argent. Là, c'était jouissif sur tous les points. Il reporta son attention sur celle contre lui qui continuait tranquillement son repas. Ils tentaient de ne pas trop se prendre de tête lui et Carla devant elle, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était habituée.

Lorsqu'elle termina le biberon, il lui fit faire son rot et mangea rapidement. Ça prenait énormément de temps sur sa propre pause de l'avoir. Il repartit ensuite dans son bureau. Frustré par sa journée, il se servit un verre avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

La petite posée entre ses jambes, il lui donna son doudou pour qu'elle s'occupe. Ça n'en était toujours pas vraiment un. Plus proche d'une écharpe large que d'un doudou. Toutefois, elle aimait bien. Ils se relayaient régulièrement à l'avoir sur eux pour qu'il garde leurs odeurs. C'était doux et chaleureux pour elle, donc elle ne voulait pas d'une peluche plus spécialement.

Son organizer affiché sur son écran, il le consulta. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent d'un air nerveux vers la gamine. Oh non … C'était vraiment pas le bon jour. Dépité, il prit une gorgée d'alcool. Ça serait son seul petit plaisir aujourd'hui. Il saisit son téléphone portable et lança un appel.

\- Yo, Armand ! Comment ça va mon pote ?

Il regrettait déjà de ne pas partager l'enthousiasme de son camarade. Le coude sur l'accoudoir, il posa son front contre son verre.

\- Salut, Lex … Je préviens un peu tard mais je ne pourrais pas venir en fin de journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton scientifique a encore détruit tes locaux ?

\- Non, pire. Ma progéniture n'a pas de nourrice.

Comme si elle comprenait qu'il parlait d'elle en soupirant, la concernée releva la tête vers lui. Emmitouflée dans son tissu, elle le regardait avec curiosité. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui masser la tête avant de jouer avec ses mains. Elle essayait de l'attraper sans basculer en avant et il esquivait.

\- Carla peut pas la garder pour cette fois ?

\- Elle est injoignable. Et elle va me tuer si je me défile pour un strip-poker. Elle a déjà très peu apprécié la dernière fois pour la soirée chez Éric …

Il pinça les lèvres. Il se souvenait encore de son sursaut lorsqu'elle avait fait éclater une ampoule à côté de lui en jouant avec l'électricité de l'immeuble. Après tout, ça n'avait pas tout à fait été de sa faute si elle avait eu des contractions de fausses alertes pile ce moment-là. Puis, il était revenu saoule, certes, mais c'était Lex qui avait amené un alcool rare !

Perdu dans ses pensées, sa fille parvint à attraper son index et le ramena vers elle. Il l'empêcha de le mettre dans sa bouche et se mit à la chatouiller.

\- Ça craint mec. C'est naze, ça fait un moment qu'on était pas parvenu à se caler ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix … La prochaine fois, j'host la soirée en échange.

\- Ouais.

Il semblait bien moins joyeux, voire un peu sec. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu as un truc à me dire Lex ?

\- … C'est plus pareil depuis que tu sais que tu vas être père et que tu l'es.

\- Je fais de mon mieux avec tout. Je n'avais pas tout à fait prévu que ce machin arrive.

\- Ça va mettre combien de temps avant que tu puisses ne plus l'avoir à tes crochets ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'enfermerais pas dans la vie de famille. C'est juste le début, je m'organiserais mieux quand elle sera un peu plus autonome.

Ça le tuerait de faire ça. Il aimait son indépendance, sa liberté de mouvement. Et il sentait bien qu'avec le peu de temps déjà depuis qu'il était père que ça le dérangeait. Il n'allait pas tarder à changer les choses.

\- Je compte sur toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui est perdant dans l'histoire. Bon, je préviendrais les autres, prépare toi déjà à te faire laminer la prochaine fois.

\- Pff, dans tes rêves.

Ils raccrochèrent.

[...]

\- Je t'assure que c'est réel.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Je te promet que je ne te mens pas.

\- Je suis père. Deux fois. Ta petite ne peut pas battre les miennes.

\- … Georges, c'est l'antéchrist cette enfant.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils conversaient autour du même sujet. Armand ne voulait pas en démordre : il ferait entendre raison à son frère. Ce dernier posa son coude sur la table, puis son menton sur sa paume. Il n'était pas convaincu. Lui préféra s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, agacé.

\- Fais attention, tu commences à utiliser les expressions de ton DRH.

\- Il le dit comme un compliment. Personnellement, mes pensées sont tout autres.

\- Tu exagères.

C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'il lui disait. Une gorgée de sa boisson ne parvint pas à modifier son irritation à l'entente de son radotage.

\- Au fond, ta princesse, tu l'adores. Tu es juste fatigué donc tu n'as pas très envie de l'exprimer.

Il indiqua la direction du divan, à quelques mètres d'eux, dans la pièce à côté. Il était ahuri par le surnom donné.

\- _Ça_, une princesse ?! Tu rêves, ma parole ! Je m'en débarrasse à la première occasion plutôt oui. Les bébés sont vraiment la pire espèce qui soit.

\- Armand, c'est de ta fille dont tu parles.

Son vis-à-vis n'avait pas vraiment l'air content de ses mots. Qu'importe, il les pensait et il ne se priverait pas pour les dire. En réponse, il prit un sourire sadique.

\- Puisque c'est _ma_ fille, j'ai donc plusieurs droits sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aime moyen la tournure de ta phrase.

\- Allez, Georges, tu ne serais pas enthousiaste par une petite virée en fratrie ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas servi le mal ensemble.

\- Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de proposer qu'on s'en débarrasse sur la route ?

Il ne répondit rien, jouant simplement avec son verre. Son silence et son expression étaient plus explicites que n'importe quoi d'autres. Son voisin prit un air choqué qui l'amusa.

\- Tu ne t'adresses définitivement pas à la bonne personne. Et qu'en dirait Carla ?

Il roula des yeux, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle fait Carla en ce moment même alors que je me coltine la petite ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Eh bien moi non plus. Tout ça parce qu'elle a décidé que ce week-end en serait un sans nous, donc elle m'a collé la petite dans les bras et ciao jusqu'à lundi.

Ses doigts se resserèrent sur le verre. Il avait que très peu apprécié qu'elle ne lui demande pas son avis. Peut-être avait-il eu lui aussi des projets pour ces deux jours de libre ?

\- Tu peux tenir deux jours en père seul, voyons. Tu peux y survivre.

\- Moi, oui. Elle, non. J'y veillerais personnellement à force qu'elle ne s'amuse à pleurer pour absolument rien. Elle va voir, un lancé par dessus le balcon est vite arrivé !

Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il le sentit encore plus lorsqu'il hallucina l'entendre pleurer pendant une seconde. Pourtant, elle dormait paisiblement dans le salon, c'était donc impossible. Puis, il intégra la peur dans le cri. Immédiatement et par pur réflexe, il se leva pour se précipiter hors de la cuisine. Il constata dès son premier pas dans la pièce annexe quel était le problème. Ce fut lui qui cria le plus fort, cette fois.

\- Gladys !

Sa seconde nièce était en train de tenir le landau avec le bébé dedans, le lâchant sous le coup de la surprise de l'appel. Par chance, elle ne s'était pas déplacée, l'objet retomba donc juste sur le canapé. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'avancer et hurler de nouveau. Après tout, avec elle, personne ne pouvait prévoir si elle n'allait pas faire une bêtise risquant la vie de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était exceptionnel ce genre de comportement.

\- Tu ne touches pas ça ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! Tu t'en approches encore et tu lui serviras de goûter !

\- Armand, du calme, elle n'a rien fait. Elle voulait peut-être juste la regarder, ou jouer.

Il tourna les talons vers sa fille qui pleurait toujours, puis l'attrapa pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle était à peine visible entre ses bras quand elle saisit fermement sa chemise. Il envoya un regard noir à Georges.

\- Elle est minuscule vis-à-vis de ta fille. Évidemment qu'elle va lui faire du mal !

\- Wow, c'est quoi ce bordel ici ?!

Cindy venait de rentrer dans l'appartement, déjà peu enjouée de simplement percevoir la tension régnante. Elle lança un regard à chaque protagoniste, fermement décidée à savoir sur qui il fallait taper pour retrouver le calme ici. Vexé de la tournure, Armand tourna les yeux vers la nouveau-née dans ses bras. Il marmonna un « rien » sec et froid, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le claquement remua le bébé contre lui qui se tortilla à nouveau, prête à pleurer. Ses doigts se glissèrent à travers sa chevelure, l'entourant complètement lorsqu'il y plongea son visage. Rassurée par la tension redescendue et la présence de son père, elle ne fit que se blottir contre lui.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était apaisée, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, sur le côté, sans défaire le contact qu'ils avaient installé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Ce minuscule paquet ne présentait visiblement pas les mêmes capacités de résistance que ses cousines. Ou sinon, pas au même niveau. Il allait bien devoir trouver un moyen de l'endurcir s'il voulait la voir survivre dans leur monde de brutes.

Il avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais elle se devait d'avoir un super-pouvoir. Ne pas en avoir dans leur métier était un poids beaucoup trop gros. Sans compter que son héritage familial lui apporterait des railleries en terme de piston. Même si les Trueman avaient entamé d'ouvrir la voie aux stratèges, la dernière génération avait fait exploser cet espoir. Et ce n'était pas en engendrant avec une Super-Vilaine qu'il allait améliorer leur chronologie. Il devait lui donner les clés pour s'épanouir tout en faisant ses preuves. C'était primordial.

[...]

Il était plutôt fatigué. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il dormait mal. Sa fille était devenue son Enfer sur Terre. Installée dans le canapé, il s'offrait une minute de repos. En pyjamas, les bras longeant le long de son corps. Il avait crû comprendre que le contact direct avec les parents aidaient l'enfant. Ils favorisaient donc les câlins lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas trente-six couches de vêtements pour qu'elle puisse profiter de leur chaleur. C'était ce qu'il en profitait pour faire actuellement. Drapée en écharpe pour ne pas tomber, elle était allongée sur son torse. La température de l'appartement l'autorisait à n'avoir que sa couche comme tenue. Elle semblait être tout à fait comblée comme ça.

Il sentait contre lui son petit coeur battre la cadence avec rapidité. C'était agréable ces instants de calme avant la tempête. Elle gigotait à de courtes intervalles, prise dans son rêve. Tout comme ses petits doigts qui bougeaient et seraient parfois son t-shirt. Il y prêtait toujours attention, mais il s'y habituait petit-à-petit. C'était principalement lui qui servait d'éponge à pleurs. Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment il faisait, mais il la calmait à chaque fois qu'elle vivait une peine. Même s'il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Une fois, pris par une annulation à la dernière minute d'une nounou à leur crèche, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la petite à la Flander's Company. Incapable de jouer les deux rôles, ils avaient dû lui faire sentir qu'elle était de trop. Prise dans des pleures incontrôlables, Carla lui avait collée dans les bras. Trente secondes de hurlements plus tard où il tentait de suivre la lecture d'un mail, elle chouinait dans son cou, fermement agrippée à son costume. Il avait failli y perdre de l'ouï, mais il avait opéré sa magie.

Il la sentit sursauter contre lui et il posa simplement sa main sur son dos. Ça le rassurait cette vertu de pouvoir la calmer. Ça voulait au moins dire qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Puis, même s'il n'était pas présent h24 pour elle, elle ne l'oubliait pas.

Il dégagea son visage endormie d'une mèche qui menaçait de tomber dans ses yeux. Le soir précédent, Carla avait dit qu'elle avait hérité de sa fabuleuse chevelure divine. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé comme ceci, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Personne ne résistait à sa coiffure. Il était donc content d'avoir transmis le gène à sa fille. Il prenait déjà grand soin à shampooingner la touffe de cheveux qu'elle avait depuis la naissance avec les meilleurs produits possibles.

Le simple geste la réveilla et il eut un instant de stresse. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer encore ? Toutefois, ça n'en fut rien. Elle gigota un petit peu avant de se positionner plus confortablement contre lui. Elle saisit à nouveau le t-shirt qu'elle avait perdu à son réveil et se mit à jouer avec en le tirant dans tous les sens. Une fois réveillée, elle n'avait pas l'air un poil fatiguée. Ce n'était pas pour le détendre. Il caressa doucement son dos, dans l'idée de ne pas l'énerver. Parfois c'était peine perdue, mais là elle avait l'air d'humeur à rester courtoise avec lui.

Il la vit téter de plus en plus. Il vérifia l'heure et constata que celle de son repas était proche. Il se leva pour aller préparer le tout. Son programme se termina sur des débuts de pleures. C'était difficile d'attendre, elle était de plus en plus contrariée et le faisait savoir. Il sentait déjà venir le mal de tête ou la perte d'un tympan.

Il revint avec le biberon dans le salon, impatient d'en finir. Calée contre lui, maintenant dans ses bras, il lui donna son repas. Il surveillait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait, vérifiant qu'elle n'essayait pas d'aller trop vite. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle ne le tienne pas et refasse tout sortir. Tout étant plus calme, il se délecta de ce moment. Ils étaient bien comme ça, finalement.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Je suis grave en retard, je m'en excuse. J'espère que le chapitre a été assez bon pour compenser ^^" on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	3. Chapter III

Dans son bureau à la Flander's Company, Armand s'offrait un moment de pause. C'était courant dans l'entreprise, histoire de reprendre le fil de travail en meilleur forme. Quinze minutes de lecture, un café. Une micro-sieste, pourquoi pas. Ou même un moment musique. C'était ce dernier choix qu'il opérait actuellement. Son casque sur la tête, il profitait d'une playlist.

_« I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare »_

Son pied battait le rythme, tout comme son index et sa tête. C'était une chanson qui remotivait. Pas forcément par les paroles, mais par l'instrumental. C'était plaisant et distrayant. Une source vitale d'énergie dont il ne pouvait se passer.

_« I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me »_

Un mail en plus apparu au compteur sur l'écran de son ordinateur mais il l'ignora. Tout comme la vision de ses employés qui jetaient des coups d'oeil à travers les bais vitrées. C'était son moment pour se vider la tête, ils pouvaient comprendre.

_« Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal) »_

Son portable émit une vibration dans sa poche, au même moment que la porte vibra sur un coup. Il soupira, irrité. Jamais il ne pouvait être tranquille.

_« I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself) »_

La poignée s'ouvrit sur son DRH, sans attendre son accord. Il hésita une seconde devant son énervement à garder son casque. Lorsqu'il le retira, des hurlements de pleures l'accueillirent, avant d'être rejoint par la voix de son employé.

\- Expliquez-moi comment est-ce que l'on peut travailler ici correctement avec le boucan qu'elle fait ?!

La crèche était en jour férié.

\- Mettez des boules quies ou un casque qui retire le son extérieur. Il y a beaucoup d'alternatives.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais faire des efforts dans ce sens, non.

Puis, il le vit se tourner vers la responsable. Allongée sur une couverture dans son parc, elle était rouge de larmes. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Hippolyte s'intéressait à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à expulser sa rage. Les deux mains relevées avec des boules d'énergie, il prit l'expression la plus sadique qu'il connaissait.

\- Salut l'antéchrist. Je sais que tu es prédestinée à nous faire regretter chaque jour ton existence, mais ici on est dans une entreprise. J'ai du travail à faire, de mon bureau je t'entend comme ici et ça ne va pas du tout. Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter de hurler sinon je t'arrache les cordes vocales pour t'en faire une corde à sauter !

À son stop immédiat de pleurs, elle devait sûrement avoir compris le message. Il posa ses mains redevenues vides sur ses genoux et lui donna un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien. Tu continues à faire le silence jusqu'à 18h, car sinon la prochaine fois que tu reverras Tonton Hippolyte, il n'y aura pas de pourparler.

Il se redressa, tourna les talons et repartit sans rajouter un mot ou regard. La bouche entrouverte, Armand n'avait rien raté du spectacle. Voyant que sa progéniture s'était véritablement calmée, il n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Il faut qu'Hippolyte devienne sa nourrice !

[...]

Il s'éclipsa discrètement de sous les couvertures. Chaque centimètre à glisser vers l'extérieur était un de pur excitation vers la liberté. Puis, il marqua doucement chaque pas vers la porte. Faute de seconde chambre disponible ici, ils faisaient dormir la petite dans la sienne. Il passa donc devant son berceau de transport, avec un grand espoir qu'elle ne se réveille pas. La poignée grinça, mais ne parvint pas à les sortir de leur songe. Il conclua la même chose lorsqu'il referma derrière lui.

À pas feutrés, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Derrière la porte se trouvait toujours son sac, plein du strict minimum de survie pour le week-end. Il y avait également une tenue plus appropriée pour ne pas sortir qu'en pyjama.

Habillé, il traversa l'appartement tout aussi discrètement. Sa réussite était totale jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le couloir à l'entrée. Sa nièce était dans la cuisine et l'avait vu passer devant l'encadrement, apparemment.

\- Tonton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle avait eu l'intelligence de chuchoter. Il fit volte-face, frôlant la crise cardiaque d'être surpris. Une main sur le coeur, il se calma tout en répondant d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

\- Retourne dans ton lit ! Tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais toi tu vas où ? T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Oui, justement. Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

Il l'observa contrer son autorité en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette gamine commençait à lui taper grandement sur le système.

\- Je pars pas temps que tu ne me dis pas.

\- Je te préviens, cette discussion ne sera pas omis de ton père.

\- Sérieusement ? Ça marchait à cinq ans, je suis trop vieille pour que ça représente une menace aujourd'hui.

Certes. La fatigue le rendait idiot, ça devenait inquiétant. Il fit la moue. Comment allait-il s'en débarrasser ? Il allait trouver quand ce fut elle qui le menaça.

\- Raconte moi ou je suis sûre que Carla sera enchantée de savoir ce que tu fais.

\- Non !

Il s'était vendu avec cette réaction trop soudaine. Zut. Elle s'avança vers lui, en indiquant son sac, comme dans la confidence.

\- Tu pars en week-end improvisé ?

\- Oui. Sans commentaire, tu veux ?

Elle l'agaçait déjà bien assez présentement.

\- T'en fais quoi de la couche ambulante ?

\- Carla m'a déjà fait le coup de partir à l'improviste sans se soucier de ça ! Ce n'est qu'une pure vengeance.

\- C'est pas pareil pour elle.

\- En quoi, je te prie ?

\- Elle va clairement te défoncer quand tu vas revenir.

Elle ne put visiblement pas retenir un petit rire. Vexé, il tourna les talons, prêt à partir sans plus discuter. Sa voix pressante le retenu.

\- Attends !

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- J'veux pas rater ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en bas de l'immeuble, prêts à oublier leurs vies tout un week-end.

[...]

Armand s'était bien préparé à ce moment. Il avait fait quelques recherches, avait demandé quelques conseils à Hippolyte. Il était prêt. Fort heureusement, la journée commençait bien. Sa fille avait mangé, elle était propre de tous les côtés. Pas trop de mauvaise humeur non plus. C'était parfait. Pour une fois, son plan se déroulait sans accroc.

Déjà dans sa chambre, il l'installa comme il fallait. Elle tenait assise à peu près correctement, il avait donc simplement placé des peluches derrière elle. «Au cas où». Sa progéniture devait sentir que quelque chose allait se produire car elle l'observait avec curiosité. S'asseyant en indien devant elle, il repoussa juste une mèche devant ses yeux. Il était peut-être temps à nouveau de l'emmener au coiffeur.

Il posa son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle avait l'air tout à fait intriguée. Un tantinet impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il lui préparait. Il dénicha quelques cubes multicolores avec des lettres d'inscrites sur les faces et les posa devant elle.

\- Tu les vois, petit monstre ? Tu dois les faire venir jusqu'à toi.

Il patienta un instant, plein d'espoir. Sa tétine bougea. C'était peu convainquant. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris ? Il les indiqua.

\- Prends-les. Tu peux jouer avec. Allez.

Elle hésita avant de se tendre assez pour en saisir un avec la main. Elle tomba sur le tapis en cours de route. Il dû l'aider à se redresser en position assise, mécontent.

\- Pas comme ça.

Il attrapa un des cubes et le plaça bien visible sur sa paume.

\- Là, tu vois il est comme ça.

Elle le fixait, son attention accaparée par son petit spectacle. Il fit sauter l'objet en l'air avant de le rattraper. Il procéda une seconde fois à l'action, sans bouger sa main, juste son bras.

\- Tu fais aussi ? Mais avec un super-pouvoir. Vas-y.

Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas, les traits un peu contrariés. Il ne se laissa pas faire, la plaçant comme lui. Le cube étant un peu gros pour elle, il ne pouvait pas juste lui faire ouvrir les doigts. Il refit son geste et l'indiqua elle.

\- À ton tour.

Et elle l'imita. Elle lâcha le jouet en levant la main et il tomba devant elle. Un sourire satisfait planait sur son visage tandis qu'elle agissait. Au moins, une s'amusait entre eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant. Comment faire ?

Ça serait plus simple s'il avait un.e expert.e pour lui montrer … mais oui, c'était ça ! Il se saisit de son téléphone tandis qu'elle continuait de jouer avec ses cubes. Il traversa sa liste d'applications jusqu'à tomber sur celle au logo rouge et blanc, pleine de vidéos. Il tapa « Blackheart pouvoir » et chercha une vidéo intéressante. Ça se révéla peu concluant. Il changea donc de stratégie, allant sur le serveur de la FC. À travers les CVs de leurs Super-Vilains, ils y ajoutaient des captures d'eux en action.

Une fois dénichée, il montra l'écran à sa fille en lui disant « je veux que tu fasses ça ». Il lui tendit ensuite un cube et le plaça dans sa main. Il repassa la vidéo, « vas-y, imite le ». Cette fois-ci, elle comprit. Il lui donna le temps qu'il lui fallait pour le faire, curieux. Un super-pouvoir du genre serait intéressant pour l'entreprise. En plus, c'était assez simple à travailler. Quand elle n'y arriva réellement pas, elle sembla découragée.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai essayé aussi petit, pendant longtemps. Bon, on teste autre chose.

Il retira les cubes pour les éloigner et prit dans son sac un appareil. Ce n'était visiblement pas neuf, comparé au reste. Il l'avait cherché pendant une bonne heure dans la cave où Georges stockait les anciennes affaires de ses filles. Ça avait été conçu pour mesurer la force d'un.e enfant. Cindy et Gladys n'étant pas les seules dans leur cas, ils avaient dû chercher à faire des estimations.

Il posa donc l'objet au sol. C'était sur un socle carré en métal, avec un cercle en mousse rouge. À l'intérieur se trouvait des capteurs et un petit écran affichait la teneur du coup porté. Il le plaça de façon à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise pour le toucher. Elle toucha de son index la mousse, curieuse de l'effet que ça faisait. Il donna un petit coup dessus, lui montrant le geste.

\- Tu le fais aussi ? C'est pour mesurer ta force. Peut-être que tu es comme tes cousines.

Elle frappa aussi, la main ouverte, mais tout aussi peu fort que lui. Peut-être qu'elle se retenait ?

\- Essaye plus fort. Regarde moi, je vais te montrer.

Son poing s'abattit du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Pour protéger son ego, il ne regarda pas combien l'écran affichait. Sa mémoire avait gardé les scores de ses nièces, il pouvait encore se comparer. Cette fois-ci, elle y mit plus de force. Il observa les annonces de force se modifier, faisant la moue. Mh … C'était assez loin des nombres que la machine avait déjà fait apparaître.

Il attrapa sa fille et la souleva au-dessus de lui. Elle fut surprise d'être prise sans prévenir et le regarda d'en haut avec curiosité. Surtout quand il prit un regard un peu menaçant.

\- Tu ne me vomis pas dessus, compris ?

C'était bien évidemment rhétorique, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle lui redonne son petit-déjeuner. Il la fit plusieurs fois voler dans les airs, espérant qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même.

Incapable de tenir une heure à faire ça, il la redescendit dans ses bras au bout d'un instant. Elle était en train de rire à gorge déployée mais ne faisait rien de plus.

\- Tu veux le faire toute seule ?

Elle commençait à trépigner pour lui faire savoir qu'elle voulait qu'il continue.

\- Non, tu n'as pas l'air capable.

Il reprit l'activité, souriant de la voir beaucoup s'amuser. Toutefois, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans son dos. Heureusement, elle n'était pas dans les airs, il n'aurait pas pu la rattraper sinon.

\- Vous allez vraiment avoir votre surnom de papa-gâteau.

\- N'importe quoi. Ou sinon, Carla, vous êtes aussi une vraie mère-poule.

\- Sur la base de ?

\- Je vous ai entendu lui raconter des histoires avant de dormir.

Elle haussa les épaules, nonchalante. Il n'y avait pas de défense à prendre, c'était un fait.

\- Vous faisiez quoi au juste avant que j'arrive ?

\- Je test si elle a un super-pouvoir.

\- En jouant avec elle ?

Il rattrapa sa fille et arrêta le jeu une minute. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa compagne, vexé. Osait-elle prétendre qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait sympathique de sa part.

\- Non. J'essayais de lui proposer qu'elle vole.

\- C'est votre premier essai ?

\- J'ai déjà testé la télékinésie, les trucs du genre, et sa force.

\- Il vous reste donc le contrôle des éléments.

Elle s'approcha et prit place à leur côté. Enjouée d'être avec ses deux parents, la petite tendit ses bras vers elle. La mère l'attrapa, la tenant d'un seul bras. Elle plaça ses doigts devant elle et fit quelques bribes d'électricité.

\- Tu vois ce que je fais ? Fais le aussi.

Elle recommença. L'enfant grimaça et se blottit contre elle.

\- L'électricité ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être son truc.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle diverge un moment ou un autre de nous.

\- Certes.

Néanmoins, ça ne leur disait pas si elle était capable ou non de faire pareil. Juste qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Il reporta son attention sur sa voisine lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Vous avez une alternative à proposer ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est le moins probable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mon super-pouvoir. Ça se transmet.

Mh … Elle n'avait pas tord. Ses nièces ne sortaient pas leurs capacités d'une pochette surprise.

\- Peut-être que les autres éléments ça fonctionnerait ?

Suivant sa réflexion, il sortit une bougie et un briquet. L'allumant, il la plaça face à leur chérubin. Voyant qu'elle lui tendait, elle souffla dessus et l'éteignit. Forcément … La soirée précédente, ils avaient regardé des épisodes de Mickey où ils fêtaient un anniversaire. Elle avait aisément assimilé quoi faire. Il fit la moue et la ralluma. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de recommencer, il la retira de son accès.

\- Non ! Tu ne souffles pas ! Tu joues avec, c'est tout.

\- « Joue avec le feu ». Eh bien, on est de plus en plus de bons parents à ce que je peux en constater …

\- Il y a pire que nous.

En tout cas, il l'espérait. Cette fois-ci, elle tenta de l'attraper mais il l'empêcha aussi. Visiblement frustrée, elle fit la moue. Puis, elle le pointa du doigt et fixa sa mère. Comme pour le dénoncer. Il soupira et souffla la bougie.

\- Bon, c'est trop dur à cet âge. Elle n'essaye pas car elle ne comprend pas la plupart du temps ce qu'on attend d'elle.

\- Et si on demandait à Caleb ?

\- Pardon ?!

Ça y était, la folie la prenait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse songer à faire cela. C'était illogique, le scientifique n'avait aucune compétence là-dedans. Elle le balaya de la main.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Il doit bien avoir un appareil qui mesure l'acuité psychique des gens.

\- Et ça va lui exploser dessus ? Non merci.

\- Vous pouvez tenter au moins. Elle ne va pas en mourir.

\- C'est un bébé !

Il lui arracha des bras et la maintint hors de sa portée. Il lança un regard à sa fille.

\- Tu entends ce que ta mère dis ? Elle te veut du mal.

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi.

Il n'en démorda pas. Son expression devint ahurie lorsqu'il la vit sortir son téléphone et lancer un appel.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?!

\- Taisez-vous … ! Allô ?

Ça venait de décrocher apparemment. Elle mis en haut-parleur.

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

\- On aurait besoin d'un petit service.

Il fit la moue. Maintenant il devait recevoir de l'aide d'un incapable, il ne manquait plus que ça.

_\- Un samedi ?_

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui concerne l'entreprise.

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y voir alors ?!_

\- Enfin, Caleb, vous servez le mal tous les jours, pas qu'au travail !

Mh… Non. Même lui il jugeait cet argument comme douteux.

_\- … C'est quoi l'histoire ? Que je sache si je raccroche tout de suite ou si j'attends encore un peu._

\- On voudrait savoir si vous aviez un appareil qui peut mesurer les capacités de super-pouvoirs de quelqu'un.

_\- Pour qui ?_

\- Pour notre fille.

C'était ridicule. Plus la discussion avançait, plus ça s'empirait. Il aurait dû l'en empêcher. C'était lourd de les entendre discuter de ça.

_\- Votre fille ? Non mais il est hors de question que j'y touche, hein ! Y a pas marqué « larbin de la permanente sur pattes » ! Namèoh._

\- Vous savez que je vous entend ?!

_\- … B-Bonjour, p-patron …! Ça va comme vous voulez ?_

La nervosité s'entendait clairement dans sa voix. Il sentit l'énervement monter en lui, prêt à lui sortir ses quatre vérités. Cependant, Carla intervint pour reprendre leur conversation.

\- Vous savez le projet que vous avez demandé qu'on vous autorise à faire ? Notre décision peut changer.

_\- Mais … Mais c'est du chantage !_

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que l'on n'en fait pas ?

Elle était diabolique. Il eut un sourire en l'entendant le dire. C'était pour ça qu'il l'appréciait à ses côtés en affaire, elle rapportait des résultats. Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, plus qu'ennuyé.

_\- … Vous voulez qu'on se voit quand pour faire ça ?_

\- Tout de suite.

_\- … Vous ne préférez pas lundi ?_

\- Non.

_\- … Vous …_

\- On a dit « non » !

La dernière, c'était lui.

_\- D'accord ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je vous rejoins là-bas._

\- Parfait.

Elle était fière de son coup. Lui n'était pas plus convaincu que plus tôt. Ils se rendirent aux locaux et y patientèrent en attendant que le scientifique arrive. Il ne faisait pas chaud en plus. C'était le premier hiver que leur fille connaissait.

Elle vivait moyen le bonnet qu'il avait placé sur sa tête et l'écharpe qui l'entourait bien. Accroupi devant le porte-bébé, il l'observait et tentait de jouer avec elle avec un de ses jouets. Il finit par abandonner et se redresser.

\- C'est injuste, elle me fait la tête à moi alors que c'est vous qui la faites venir ici.

\- Que voulez-vous, j'ai tous les avantages.

Il se retenait de répliquer. Ça n'allait pas être très glorieux, il le savait. Son regard en disait donc long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Son employé arriva une minute après, quand il commença à réfléchir à partir. Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Ils rentrèrent après des salutations basiques et se rendirent dans le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il retira la petite de son transport et en fit de même avec ce qui la protégeait du froid. Pendant ce temps, Caleb fouillait dans ses expériences et revint. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la petite avant de revenir dessus ouvertement.

\- Mais elle est mignature votre gamine ! C'est des trucs pour adultes que j'ai, pas pour micro-pouce !

\- C'est un bébé, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?!

Sa voix s'était haussée. L'employé reçut deux regards noirs. Un de lui et un de la concernée. Leur vis-à-vis indiqua la cadette du doigt et les interrogea.

\- Vous lui avez déjà appris à faire ça quand elle rencontre quelqu'un ? Vraiment ?

\- On ne lui a pas appris, boulet. Elle comprend ce que vous dites, elle réagit à votre insulte à son égard.

Ils allaient vraiment faire confiance à ça ? Ça ne lui convenait pas. Le scientifique fit demi-tour en marmonnant des phrases inaudibles. Ils partientèrent à nouveau. Ça devenait ennuyeux. Il revint avec un casque avec plusieurs fils et un appareil. Il retira les capteurs et se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous pouvez l'allonger sur la table ? Ou la mettre assise si elle sait ?

Naturellement, il resserra sa prise sur elle. Il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai juste peur que vous interfériez avec la machine et rendiez le test négatif.

\- Eh oh ! Je …

\- Armand, taisez-vous et posez la.

Il se crispa sous l'idée qu'elle l'avait coupé. À contre-cœur, il la fit s'asseoir sur la table. Automatiquement, elle tendit les bras vers lui pour être reprise. C'était une certitude qu'elle comprenait sa situation de cobaye ici. Il resta à côté d'elle sans la toucher et l'empêcha de le faire.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais brancher ça et on va voir ce que l'appareil dit.

Il posa un capteur sur ses tempes, décala ses vêtements pour en mettre un sur son torse et attacha à son index un appareil mesurant le rythme cardiaque. Puis, il ajouta une sorte de lunettes sur le nez qu'il fit tenir du mieux possible. Armand s'impatienta, nerveux.

\- Caleb, je vous préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille, je vous tue.

\- C'est ça.

Il alluma l'appareil à cet instant. Le tout s'activa et il consulta son écran.

\- Ce qu'elle voit l'incite à une réaction en lien avec un super-pouvoir. Les capteurs définissent le taux et type de réaction et donc nous donne une réponse. Les cerveaux des Supers ne réagissent pas pareil aux situations, ils ont un désir d'intervention dans une scène qui est différent.

Des lignes et des lignes traversaient l'écran. Tout ça pour décrire les réactions de sa fille. C'était troublant. Elle bougeait de temps en temps, sursautait principalement. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, Caleb lui retira le tout. La petite éclata de rire, visiblement plus du tout inquiète. Il la reprit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui demanda. Puis, il interrogea son employé qui lisait le relevé fourni par l'appareil.

\- Alors ? On a fait ça pour rien ou pas ?

\- Attendez.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils. Il partit consulter un classeur où se trouvait des documents similaires avant de revenir.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse. Le test est négatif mais les super-pouvoirs augmentent en visibilités plus ils sont actifs. Elle n'a rien montré comme capacités pour le moment ?

\- Non.

\- C'est sûrement une question d'âge. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire. Il y a un taux élevé si elle ne présentait jamais rien, mais après tout c'est votre fille Carla, vous lui avez transmis des gènes donc c'est sûrement normal.

Donc ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Il soupira, agacé.

[...]

Ils étaient installés au sol, concentrés sur leur enfant. Tous les deux les jambes écartés et les pieds se touchant presque, ils créaient une sorte de zone pour elle. Ils faisaient ça de plus en plus. Quand ils n'avaient pas le temps, c'était le baby-trotte.

Il la força à se maintenir debout, les mains sous ses épaules pour la garder droite. Habituée de l'exercice, elle finit par poser ses pieds par terre. Armand ne consentit à commencer que lorsqu'il trouva qu'elle y posait assez de poids. Puis, il retira ses mains en les gardant proche de l'enfant en cas de chute et il prit les siennes. Les petits doigts se serrèrent sur sa peau.

\- Allez, maintenant va voir maman.

Celle-ci tendit les mains vers eux. Il avança les siennes pour la faire marcher vers l'avant. Si elle refusait, elle n'avait plus de prise pour tenir. La petite arriva jusqu'aux mains de sa mère et changea de prises. Puis, ils inversèrent les rôles.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle le fait mieux que la dernière fois ?

Il en avait la forte impression.

\- C'est normal. Lorsqu'Hippolyte a appris qu'elle ne marchait pas, il l'a obligé à le suivre dans ses trajets dans l'étage.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était mardi que leur progéniture avait atterrie à l'entreprise. Et mardi, les rapports du pôle du DRH mettait du temps à arriver. Il réceptionna la petite et lui fit faire demi-tour quand elle fut proche de lui.

\- Elle ne lui en veut pas trop ?

\- Non. Elle a finit par venir se cacher n'importe où. C'est Nadège qui l'a ramené dans mon bureau.

\- Intéressant.

Il tendit les mains pour la motiver à venir vers lui.

\- Quoi « Intéressant » ? Vous auriez voulu qu'elle vienne au vôtre ?

\- Précisément.

\- La dernière fois, vous l'aviez mis dans un carton.

\- Il était très bien ce carton.

Demi-tour.

\- Ce n'est pas un parc pour enfant.

\- Oui, bon, je ne l'avais pas pris. Ça arrive.

\- Ne vous étonnez pas alors qu'elle soit venu vers moi.

Il fit la moue. Toutefois, il fit attention à ce qu'il faisait car Carla dû rattraper d'urgence la petite qui trébucha. Elle la remit sur pieds et la fit aller vers Armand. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Ne faites pas ça, vous allez lui faire penser qu'elle vous fait perdre votre temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une fois qui va la perturber.

\- Justement, si. Puis, ce n'est pas l'unique fois.

Il fit faire demi-tour à la petite. Quelques pas faits et il baissa les bras. Son index atterri sur ses lèvres.

\- Ôtez-moi d'un doute. Depuis quand vous êtes prête à devenir une bonne mère ? Dites le moi tout de suite, ça coûtera moins cher en nourrices. Il y a quand même une nuit par semaine où elle ne dort pas chez nous, la journée on ne la voit pas et on se partage les nuits la majorité du temps.

\- Armand, fermez-là.

\- Je …

\- Regardez !

Il décala son regard vers sa fille. Elle ne le tenait plus. Cependant, Carla non plus comme il avait crû en la sentant le lâcher. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'il se reconcentre, elle avait décidé de le faire toute seule. Elle faisait donc des pas maladroits vers sa mère, sans aucune aide. Sans voix, il n'en revenait pas. Sa fille faisait ses premiers vrais pas !

[...]

Blasé, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Il avait pu boucler du travail et se relaxer, son objectif était donc complet. Il n'avait ainsi plus vraiment d'excuse. Soupirant, il frappa à la porte. À travers, il entendait des bruits d'enfant qui jouaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Trueman. Attendez une minute, je vais chercher ses affaires.

La nourrice avait bien intégrée au fil du temps que ce genre d'endroits n'était pas pour lui. Il attendait donc toujours sur le palier, réfractaire à s'intégrer. Elle finit par revenir, lui tendant leur sac et sa fille. Cette dernière sembla ravie de le revoir. Il lui sacrifia un sourire avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme qui s'adressait à lui.

\- J'ai noté dans son carnet son heure de repas et ses activités.

\- Très bien.

Il n'avait jamais compris ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Tant qu'elle mangeait, il s'en fichait royalement. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle ajouta un commentaire, avec un sourire complice.

\- Attendez vous à de petites surprises venant d'elle.

Ah ?

\- … D'accord.

Il partit sur ça, perplexe. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu nous prépares un super-pouvoir ?

Il n'eut qu'un petit rire en réponse. Mh. Peut-être qu'il était temps de chercher à se renseigner. Après tout, il n'allait pas se baser sur sa propre expérience de découverte. Comment est-ce que ça se passait pour les autres ? Il changea de bras la petite pour être plus à l'aise et passa la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui on va voir ta maman. Je commence à manquer de réserves et ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas dormi dans un vrai lit. D'accord ?

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête. Il préférait ça comme ça. De la compréhension et de l'interaction, ça changeait les choses. Ils firent le trajet en peu de temps, jusqu'à enfin arriver à destination. Il sonna à l'interphone et patienta.

\- Oui ?

\- Carla, c'est nous.

L'appareil raccrocha et il entendit un bip résonner au niveau de la porte. Il la poussa et une minute plus tard il passait celle de l'entrée. Immédiatement, il l'entendit parler au téléphone d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Apparemment, elle n'a pas terminé …

Son marmonnement se termina dans un pincement des lèvres. Il sentait déjà les heures suivantes douloureusement venir. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'ils se partagent ça à deux aujourd'hui. La petite s'agita et il la posa au sol. Manteau et chaussures retirés, il s'accroupit pour mettre debout sa fille et lui retirer à elle aussi ses affaires. Elle se débattit un peu, agacée par l'action mais il s'en sortit.

Puis, sa petite main agrippa deux de ses doigts et ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon. Des papiers et dossiers étaient éparpillés sur la table. Toujours au téléphone, elle le questionna d'un signe de tête à propos de leur progéniture. Il répondit de la même façon que ça allait, avant de se faire amener par la concernée dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée pour ne pas gêner sa partenaire, il se remit à parler.

\- Alors ? Tu veux faire quoi pour t'occuper ?

Un index dans la bouche, elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Puis, elle pointa l'écran du doigt.

\- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

\- D'accord. Tu vas t'installer, je prépare la console.

Écran allumé, il choisit _Dragon Ball Z : Budokaï 3_, avant de le lancer sur la PS2 et récupérer deux manettes. Il s'assit sur le canapé bas en face de l'écran et donna une des deux à sa fille. Il croisa les pieds sur la table basse en plastique devant et commença à sélectionner le type de jeu et les personnages.

\- Tu veux qui ? Lui ? Elle ? Lui ?

Il activait à chaque fois le joystick pour faire avancer d'une place sur la liste. Il comprenait par ses réactions si oui ou non elle voulait le choix affiché. Ça lui rappelait ses parties avec Cindy au même âge, un peu nostalgique de cette époque avec moins de responsabilités. La différence était qu'elles n'avaient pas le même caractère.

Elle finit par choisir C-18, tandis qu'il se positionna sur Trunks enfant pour ce premier round. Ils jouèrent une bonne heure, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Toujours intéressé par l'écran, il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa compagne qui rentrait.

\- Vous avez terminé vos dossiers ?

\- Presque. Certains clients se mettent injoignables le samedi.

\- Même sur secrétaires ?

\- Même sur secrétaires.

Leur fille éclata de joie, indiquant l'écran avec ravissement. La jeune femme sourit en voyant sa victoire s'afficher.

\- Bravo ! Continue à éclater ton père, il mérite bien une bonne raclée de temps en temps.

Il roula des yeux, blasé. La petite s'excita sous l'encouragement. Il reporta son attention sur leur discussion.

\- S'ils ne payent pas, on va encore devoir utiliser notre escadron spécial.

\- Je préviens déjà Cindy ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Transmettez moi la liste, je leur enverrai un mail de menace personnellement.

Elle accepta, sûrement lassée que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui posent problème. À côté de lui, l'enfant tapota sur sa manette. Elle finit par en faire de même sur son bras, pour l'interpeller. Toutefois, ce fut la Super qui lui répondit.

\- Non, poussin, la console c'est fini. Il faut que tu prennes ton bain.

Au mot « bain », la joie s'évanouit. Elle alla même jusqu'à tenter de trouver du renfort chez son père. Elle entoura son coude et tenta de se cacher derrière son bras. Il l'ignora royalement et traversa le menu du jeu pour commencer à l'éteindre.

\- Vous vous en chargez ?

\- Ah non ! On prépare le dîner et vous vous en chargez aussi du bain. Je bossais pendant que vous vous amusiez, moi aussi je veux une vraie pause avant de passer aux tâches ménagères.

Il fit la moue, prêt à répliquer d'un argument. Toutefois, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps parce qu'elle partie. Ça le frustra encore plus. Il hésitait à ne pas juste aller jusqu'au repas et rentrer chez lui pour la peine. Dans sa vue périphérique, il vit la petite poser son menton sur un de ses bras encore croisé, pour vérifier que Carla était bien partie. Il bougea légèrement pour attirer son attention.

\- Eh, toi. Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper.

Elle se décolla et indiqua la console. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Non. Le bain d'abord.

Elle se redressa jusqu'à se mettre debout. Il tendit une main vers elle pour pouvoir l'attraper mais elle recula. Un sourire plein de malice apparue sur ses lèvres. Il tenta à nouveau et elle attrapa son poignet pour se reculer. Cette fois-ci un rire résonna.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas perdre.

Elle lui indiqua d'un signe que non et l'attaqua pour la peine. Ils se chamaillièrent une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne en traître. Un bras autour de sa taille, il resserra sa prise de son second et en profita pour se lever. La petite se débattit, sans parvenir à se libérer.

\- Arrête de gigoter, tu vas tomber.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et il commença à bouger. Quand ils passèrent proches de la télévision, il l'interpella.

\- Appuye sur le bouton.

Il n'eut qu'à s'incliner pour qu'elle l'atteigne et s'exécute. Ils passèrent ensuite par le salon où ils croisèrent Carla. La petite s'agita, croyant trouver une méthode pour s'en sortir.

\- Vous lui faites mal ?

\- Non, non. Elle croit juste que vous êtes sa sauveuse.

Commençant vraiment à se débattre, il préféra la relâcher plutôt que de la faire tomber. La petite marcha maladroitement jusqu'à attraper le pantalon de sa mère et lui indiquer son père d'un air pleurnicheur. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse, haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne crois pas en faire un peu trop ? C'est toi qui m'a attaqué en première.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de persister. La Super l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je me fiche de qui a commencé ou gagné. Armand te fera prendre ton bain, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe. Allez, va dans la salle de bain.

À son tour de faire la moue. Dépitée, elle tourna les talons et mit le moins d'effort possible pour marcher jusqu'à destination. Cette fois-ci, étrangement, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher aux meubles pour pouvoir faire un tout petit pas. Pendant ce temps, il s'évertua à aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin et la rejoignit après avoir laissée la porte juste entrouverte. Il posa son pyjama et une serviette avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle.

\- Allez, plus vite tu seras lavée et plus vite on en sera débarrassé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il finissait de la rincer. Ça c'était bien passé. Ils avaient failli avoir un accident shampooing, mais tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Les coudes sur les bords de la baignoire, il s'amusa à relever ses cheveux. Mouillées, ils pouvaient faire une crête un peu tremblante. Elle le repoussait la moitié du temps, habituée à ce qu'il agisse de cette façon. Il en profita pour vérifier la température de l'eau.

\- Tu veux jouer un peu dans l'eau ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'emparant de son dinosaure pour attaquer son bateau. Il se sécha les mains et avant-bras, avant d'attraper le carnet retraçant ses journées avec sa nourrice. Apparemment, elle avait été peu sociable aujourd'hui et un peu ronchon. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. C'était lui qui l'avait eu depuis le jeudi soir et elle avait mal dormi. Après la sieste ça semblait être mieux. Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tout se passe bien ici ?

Ils relevèrent la tête vers elle simultanément.

\- Oui, oui.

\- C'était comment aujourd'hui ?

\- Moyen.

Il referma le carnet d'une main. Ses traits redevinrent perplexes. Ça ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il devait partager ça ? Après tout, elle était mieux placée que lui là-dessus.

\- Dites-moi votre avis sur une chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- La nourrice m'a parlé de surprise que notre fille nous réservait. Vous pensez que ça serait quoi ?

\- Un super-pouvoir, peut-être ?

Ah ! Il n'était donc pas fou. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vivace à l'enfant qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Pourtant, elle n'en présente pas vraiment de signes.

\- Les tests n'avaient rien donné, mais ça commence à faire un moment.

\- Certes. Une fois sèche, on la jette par la fenêtre pour voir si elle volle ?

\- Armand, vos blagues vieillissent tout autant que vous. Vous radotez.

\- Ou c'est vous qui y devenez insensible.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main qui lui fit rouler des yeux. Il s'était attendue à mieux si elle choisissait ainsi le silence. Ils se jetèrent un regard de défi.

\- P'pa.

\- Attends, je suis occu…

Ils tournèrent un regard surpris vers la baignoire. C'était véritablement la petite qui venait de dire son premier mot. Subitement le centre de l'attention, elle les regarda avec curiosité.

\- Tu as dis quoi ?

\- … ?

\- Allez, petit monstre, redis-le. Appelle-moi.

Carla vint s'installer à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Vous ne savez pas le faire.

\- Dites donc, qui de nous deux a le plus d'expérience avec les enfants ?

\- Et qui en a accouché de celui-là ?

\- … Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Elle releva la main vers lui, menaçante. C'était électrique comme effet.

\- Armand, taisez vous ou je vous préviens que vous le regretterez.

Un petit rire l'empêcha de répliquer. Il bouda avant que la petite bouille devant eux ne se place accidentellement dans son camps. Regardant sa mère, elle l'indiqua lui du doigt.

\- P'pa !

Il eut un sourire en coin dans sa direction. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle gagnait des points cette petite à l'appeler d'abord. Ce n'était pas plus fort que si elle avait un super-pouvoir, mais ça fonctionnait aussi comme surprise.

\- Ma-man. Dis « maman ».

...

\- Permettez-moi un commentaire …

\- Je ne vous permet pas.

\- … ça ne fonctionne pas votre méthode.

\- Ne me provoquez pas.

Il eut un petit rire, fier comme s'il avait été l'élu. Alors qu'ils étaient bien conscients qu'avec sa façon de le dire, c'était « papa » et non « maman » car le premier était plus court. Autrement, elle n'entendait pas l'un plus que l'autre, donc ce n'était pas dépendant de ça. Sa voisine voulu tenter une nouvelle fois, mais l'enfant n'en avait visiblement pas du tout envie. Cette dernière était repartie à jouer. Il testa à nouveau la température.

\- Encore deux minutes et tu sors.

\- Ne lui faites pas changer de sujet.

Il profita d'avoir la main mouillée pour lui envoyer des gouttelettes au visage. Elle se vengea en le poussant et il pouffa d'amusement. Les enfantillages passées, il se rapprocha plus d'elle, son torse se blottissant au niveau de son bras. Son menton se posa sur son épaule. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, sans avoir cette fois le moindre signe de le repousser.

\- Vous oubliez la chose la plus importante, ma chère. Notre petit démon fait son premier pas sur la voie de la parole.

Il déposa un bisous sur sa joue. Elle se tourna plus vers lui avant qu'il ne se décide à juste l'embrasser.

\- P'pa !

Grognant, il se recula de quelques centimètres. Ce fut au tour de Carla de se moquer de lui d'un rire.

\- Vous êtes toujours autant content, maintenant ?

\- Elle ne va pas me censurer longtemps.

Il posa sa main sur les yeux de la petite avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amante. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il en fut bien plus satisfait car sa fille ne les avait pas séparé cette fois-ci. Elle était trop concentrée à se débattre pour se libérer.

La jeune femme retourna à ses occupations et il sortit la petite de l'eau. Il la sécha et l'habilla. Pour l'embêter, il rabattit la capuche de son haut sur ses yeux. Elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière, plongeant dedans un peu plus mais remontant sa vue.

\- Va voir maman, elle va t'installer pour manger.

Elle ne fit pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Au contraire, elle s'avança vers lui et attrapa ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin. Il retint un soupir et passa un bras sous elle pour la soulever. Ses jambes entourèrent mollement sa taille et elle cacha son visage dans son cou. Ses doigts récupérèrent sa tétine et lui tendit.

\- Tu la veux ou je la repose ?

Elle attrapa l'objet avant de le faire disparaître sous la capuche. Il nettoya plus maladroitement la baignoire, rangea également la pièce. Puis, il quitta la salle de bain pour le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, avachi pour lui permettre d'être moyennement allongée.

Il se saisit de son téléphone dans sa poche et parcouru ses messages non-lus. À travers le vêtement, il caressait le dos de sa fille. Il avait reçu un « jaiaidj2beoxla9gh » étrange de Georges, suivit d'un « Excuse-moi, Gladys a des goûts pour la technologie maintenant … » qui expliqua le premier. Il en avait aussi un de Cindy, un peu plus long et avec une photo. Un petit doigt apparu devant l'écran sans le toucher. Il laissa un instant de plus l'image, la commentant.

\- Oui, c'est Cindy là.

L'enfant marmonna des sons sans sens, attrapant avec sa main sa chemise. Il passa au texte. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé un coin qui serait pratique pour de nouveaux entraînements de sbire, ou au choix cibler des missions. Il haussa la voix assez fort pour être entendu de la pièce annexe.

\- Carla ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je vous envoie un message de Cindy, elle a déniché un endroit qui pourrait être intéressant.

Il fit la manipulation et trente secondes plus tard, sa destinataire apparue à l'encadrement de porte.

\- Il pourrait être vendu combien à un client, à votre avis ?

\- Mh … 1 000 ou 2 000 euros ? Pas grand chose sur un contrat. La photo en révèle peut-être moins que la réalité.

\- Il faudrait faire une expertise sur place.

\- Vous vous en chargez lundi ?

Elle pouffa, moqueuse.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Je ne met pas de tailleur dans un endroit pareil. Qu'elle y retourne donc avec une équipe.

\- Si vous voulez …

Il roula des yeux, ennuyé. Elle avait juste à ne pas mettre de tailleur ce jour-là, ça fonctionnait aussi.

\- Ou envoyez Hippolyte. Il a l'œil.

\- Jamais il n'acceptera. Il a pas mal de candidatures le lundi.

Puis, il préférait le garder à porté de main. C'était plus utile qu'il soit dans les locaux si un gros employé faisait des siennes.

\- Elle est fatiguée ?

Il vit qu'elle indiquait la petite dans ses bras. Il haussa les épaules, fixant à nouveau son téléphone.

\- Possible. Ou elle veut juste un câlin. Ça lui a pris d'un seul coup.

\- Elle a pris l'habitude de quand elle était bébé.

\- Espérons que non. Je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir pendu à moi jusqu'à ses seize ans !

\- Ça me convient tout à fait à moi.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui sourit avec provocation et fit demi-tour. Forcément, elle était tranquille pendant ce temps-là. Il bougea de façon à faire comprendre à son chérubin de se redresser.

\- Tu es juste fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se releva, restant ses deux mains appuyées sur lui. Un regard clair et réactif sur le visage.

\- … Non, en fait c'est la seconde option.

Ses doigts tapotèrent au niveau de ses flancs pour l'embêter. Elle rigola à ses petites attaques, puis son rire augmenta lorsqu'il la chatouilla bien plus.

\- Allez, défend toi.

Elle commença à répliquer, jouant avec lui. Il se prêta à son tour au jeu, modifiant ses approches. Il passait des chatouilles à vouloir bloquer ses poignets, en passant par les tentatives de vol de sa tétine. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière, déséquilibrée en voulant esquiver une attaque. Les bras en réflexe croisés dans son dos, il la ramena vers lui.

\- Tout doucement, attention à toi.

C'était plus de peur que de mal. Elle attrapa son épaule pour se maintenir droite et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle se recula et il vit qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Il rabattit donc à nouveau sa capuche et elle fit en sorte de faire l'inverse. Il finit par lui faire gagner gain de cause et observa ses cheveux. Ils lui maintenaient pas trop longs pour le moment, pour qu'elle puisse ne pas être gênée par eux et décider un peu plus grande de ce qu'elle en ferait. Il passa ses doigts à travers, tenta d'en faire une coiffure plutôt potable sans peigne.

\- Vous allez me la rendre comme vous.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Elle va devenir incapable de vivre sans faire attention à ses cheveux.

Sa partenaire vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la toisa, puis continua sa petite activitée capillaire.

\- Vous êtes jalouse, c'est tout. J'ai une plus belle chevelure que vous.

\- Les pointes commencent à casser.

Il tapa sur sa main pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier son dire et d'être pris d'une profonde tristesse. Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là. La petite le voyant se désintéresser d'elle, elle prit le parti de rejoindre plutôt sa mère. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras avant de se lever.

\- Viens, on va aller manger pendant que ton père pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

[...]

Armand et sa progéniture étaient tous les deux chez lui. Assis sur son lit, il finissait de travailler sur un dossier. La petite était entre lui et son ordinateur, jouant avec son doudou. Normalement, elle devrait être dans son parc à côté, mais elle pleurnichait trop. Pour se concentrer, il s'était donc résigné à l'avoir avec lui.

Lorsqu'il tapa les derniers mots, il soupira de contentement en s'appuyant contre son oreiller. Enfin, il était libre des contraintes patronales ! Son enfant, perdant son siège, le regarda avec curiosité. Sa tétine était prisonnière de sa bouche, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter son jouet contre celle-ci.

\- Tu sais ce qui fait que je suis heureux ?

Elle marqua un instant de réflexion, avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

\- L'argent. Parce que ton père, il sait faire fructifier de l'argent. Bientôt, grâce à ce contrat, j'en aurais encore tout plein.

Il indiquait l'écran, comme si elle était capable de lire. Elle fixa un instant le bout de son doigt, avant de revenir sur lui. Subitement enjouée, elle eu un large sourire.

\- Tu es contente que j'ai de l'argent ? Ça serait bien. Parce que si tu apprends à aimer l'argent comme moi, je sais que si tu en as envie j'aurais quelqu'un à qui confier les rênes de l'entreprise.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rabattant en arrière. La petite en profita pour s'écraser contre lui. Elle grandissait de plus en plus. C'était une excellente chose, car de moins en moins elle avait besoin d'eux au quotidien.

\- Dis, petit monstre, c'est quand que tu deviens assez grande pour avoir un salaire ? Hein ?

Devant son manque de réaction, il l'interpella en cherchant un point sensible de ses côtes. Dès le premier essai, elle bougea de façon à s'extirper de son attaque. Son rire fut brouillé par la salive et sa tétine.

\- Je me demande ce que tu vas faire. J'espère que tu bosseras dans le monde des Supers. Après tout, Georges est le seul à avoir voulu y échapper mais est revenu sur la bonne voie. C'est donc que notre camp offre les meilleures propositions.

Prenant appui contre son torse, elle se redressa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Avec toute la fatigue dont elle était capable, elle bailla. Elle fit même tomber sa tétine.

\- Dis-le si je t'ennui. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être écouté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Quand son attention revint sur elle, il vit qu'elle était véritablement aux limites de s'endormir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard pour toi. Presque 21h. Allez, maintenant, au dodo. Je compte sur toi pour t'entraîner dans tes rêves à battre tout le monde et à ramener un bon prix de cette victoire.

[...]

Ils étaient tous à la Flander's Company. Face à Armand, ses employés mettaient en place un plan diabolique sur un tableau à veleda. Un verre à la main, une dans sa poche, il les écoutait attentivement. Une mèche de cheveux tombait devant son visage, sans le gêner.

Des Supers-Vilains, ex-employés, s'étaient tentés une carrière dans la véritable criminalité. La rengaine classique, des méchants qui s'attaquent aux méchants pour montrer qui est le plus fort. Sauf que comme toujours, ils comptaient bien gagner. Leur entreprise ne perdait contre personne. Puis, tout le monde était enthousiaste de se dégourdir les jambes pour de vrai.

\- … Et là, Caleb se multiplie le long du cercle tracé pour déclencher les bombes.

\- Comme le dit Hippolyte, je fais ça et le tour est joué, patron. Ce ne sont pas des Supers à prendre à la légère, mais ils n'auront sûrement pas de matériel.

\- Et s'ils en ont ?

Sa tête se tourna vers Carla. Postée à ses côtés, elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine avec sérieux.

\- Euh … Même avec des armes, on est plus fort. Avec Cindy, Gladys et moi au corps-à-corps, puis vous et Hippolyte en attaque à distance, ils ne vont pas faire l'enfeu.

\- Et si Gladys a école ce jour-là ? Je ne veux pas que ma fille se blesse encore.

\- Même sans Gladys, ces blancs-becs ne font pas le poids contre quatre Supers.

\- Je pense qu'Hippolyte a raison.

C'était lui qui venait de clôturer le débat. Il déposa son verre sur la table la plus proche, s'avançant vers le plan. Ses doigts pointèrent deux endroits proches du bâtiment.

\- Nos seules défenses ouvertes sont ici. Il suffit qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop. Combien sont-ils exactement ?

\- Cinq, monsieur le directeur. Sauf qu'un seul Super de notre niveau se trouve parmi eux.

\- Qui sont les quatre autres ?

\- Des idiots sans importance. Ils ne possèdent que des capacités réduites, comme la capacité de retirer l'annotation d'un placement de produit sur une vidéo ou une photo sur internet.

Suite à l'indication du DRH, il y eut un blanc. Tout le monde chercha en quoi c'était quelque chose d'utile, en vain. Ce fut le scientifique et la barbare qui réagirent en premier.

\- Et c'est quoi la réaction ? Un bug ?

\- Ouais, c'est quoi l'intérêt de ce pouvoir pourri ?

\- Je crois que c'est illégal de ne pas l'indiquer. En tout cas les plateformes et réseaux sont faits pour pouvoir le préciser.

C'était … hm … parfaitement inutile dans leur combat futur. Haussant un sourcil, il passa ses doigts le long de sa barbe.

\- Dites-moi mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris un jour d'engager des empotés pareil ?

\- Et bien … C'était un jour où il fallait remplir les cotats, à cause d'AEGIS …

\- Mais on ne s'est pas débarrassé de ces débiles avec l'attaque des divas nord-carnadiennes ?!

\- Il faut croire que non …

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dirigé plus de missions suicides. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas difficiles à terrasser, mais ils devaient quand même s'en charger. Ils représentaient donc une perte de temps qui pourrait servir à autre chose.

\- Bon, surtout vous ne prenez aucun risque. Voyez plutôt ça comme une pause, comme un moment de vacances.

\- T'en fais pas tonton, on va les éclater.

Effectivement, il pouvait déjà voir que sa nièce était à fond. Une main tira sur son pantalon. Baissant le regard, il vit sa fille debout devant lui. Lorsqu'elle tendit les bras, il se résigna à la prendre dans les siens. Puisqu'elle se réintéressa à la discussion, il comprit qu'elle voulait juste être à hauteur de tous.

\- Mon cher, vous parlez de ça comme si c'était une promenade de santé.

\- Pourquoi, ça ne l'est pas ? Nous avons vaincu contre bien plus robuste. Vous, pour commencer. Donc une fois dans notre équipe, on ne peut que gagner.

Son voisinage poussa un soupir d'agacement. Ce fut Hippolyte qui réagit en premier, montrant clairement qu'il était blasé.

\- Bon, on vous la réserve tout de suite cette chambre d'hôtel ou vous attendez au moins qu'on soit parti ?

\- Ça ira, Hippolyte. Armand, au lieu de vous rappelez vos victoires, souvenez vous plutôt qu'ils peuvent trouver d'autres personnes pour les accompagner.

\- Ça ne rendra que le combat plus palpitant.

Rien ne faisait flancher sa nièce lorsqu'elle avait envie de se battre. La petite dans ses bras fut prise de l'engouement ambiant. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit Gladys être satisfaite. Les deux levèrent les bras en signe de victoire. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu au PDG que la barbare roula des yeux en voyant sa fille être à fond. Encore plus lorsque cette dernière tendit la main vers elle. Un signe clairement dans le but qu'elle réponde d'une tape amicale.

\- On attend encore que tu grandisses toi pour nous montrer si t'as quelque chose dans le ventre.

Leurs paumes entrèrent toutefois en contact.

* * *

Holà ^^ j'espère que l'histoire est toujours autant palpitante. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, vendredi 19 à 18h pour la dernière partie.

**Crédit chanson** : « Animal I have become » de Three Days Grace.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	4. Chapter IV

**NdL** : La première scène est la suite de ce dont on entend parler à la dernière du chapitre précédent.

* * *

\- Papa ?

\- Occupé.

\- Papa ?

\- Quoi ?!

Armand se tourna vers sa fille, agacé. Elle était assise au sol, en train de dessiner des gribouillages sur une feuille. Aucun trait ne dépassait pas. Même si elle était encore petite, il doutait qu'elle ait un jour la capacité de pouvoir réussir dans l'art. La tête relevée vers lui, elle plaça un de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

\- Faim.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

\- Z'ai faim … !

Il soupira bruyamment, ceci avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Une demi-seconde plus tard, ses traits prirent la forme d'un enfant prêt à pleurer.

\- Non ! Je vais te donner un truc, attends.

Il se précipita presque sur le sac de sa progéniture. Vraiment, il ne supportait plus ses cris, c'était invivable. C'était dans ces moments où il regrettait de ne pas s'en être débarrassé.

Une gourde à la compote de fruits fut dénichée et atterri bien vite dans ses mains. Une fois ouverte, la petite se jeta dessus. Son géniteur revint à sa position initiale. Posté à la fenêtre, il observait les alentours de l'immeuble. Ses employés se battaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Leurs adversaires avaient amenés du renfort. Toutefois, leur défense ressemblait à un entraînement. Personne n'était en position de faiblesse.

\- Y a quelqu'un à cet étage-ci ?

Pardon ? Immédiatement, il se tourna vers où il avait entendu la voix. Cette dernière lui était totalement inconnue. À travers une vitre, il aperçu une silhouette. Sa fille fit une exclamation de joie en constatant que sa nourriture était terminée et qu'elle pouvait retourner au dessin. Sauf que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Elle avait malencontreusement interpellée l'attention de leur invité.

\- Ah ! Apparemment, j'ai déniché le patron et sa gamine. Vous vous rendez ou on fait une partie de cache-cache ?

Il avait crû voir une arme. Ça sera donc la seconde option pour lui.

Sans plus attendre, il attrapa l'enfant et lui intima le silence d'un geste. L'étage était quasiment entièrement éteint, la moitié des stores des bureaux étaient fermés. Le sien l'était partiellement. Ils longèrent le mur à côté de la porte et il le rabatti complètement. Le bruit se fit entendre.

\- Ah, ça sera un cache-cache. Tant pis, je ne suis pas pressé.

Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline commençait à monter en lui. Dans ses bras, la cadette le regardait avec beaucoup d'interrogation. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation mais ne semblait pas avoir peur. Était-elle vraiment si habituée que ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sans être totalement rabattue. Cela leur permit de ne pas être écrasés, mais ça ne leur retira pas leur sursaut. L'homme rentra dans la pièce, avançant par petits pas. Depuis leur faible cachette, ils pouvaient voir qu'il était concentré. Arme au poing, il ne baissait pas la gachette une seule seconde. Celui-ci nota d'abord leurs affaires avant de s'approcher de la vitre. Calmant au maximum sa respiration, le PDG agit de façon à pouvoir accéder à la sortie. Tout doucement, sans prendre le moindre risque et faire un seul geste brusque. Une fois dans le couloir, il l'entendit s'exprimer à nouveau sans qu'aucun d'eux trois ne bougent.

\- Allez, Armand, c'est bien bravo. Et maintenant ? Allez, je te laisse dix secondes pour trouver une nouvelle cachette. Dix, neuf, …

Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas été assez discret. Il tenta d'aller vers le bureau d'Hipolyte mais celui-ci était fermé. _Huit_ … Celui de Carla eut le même résultat. _Sept … Six_ … La salle de repos des employés ne s'ouvrit qu'en partie mais une table bloquait l'accès. Des questions se multipliaient dans son esprit à ce propos mais il dû se résoudre à les oublier. _Cinq …_ Il observa autour de lui. La panique commença à le prendre. _Quatre … Trois …_ Une solution ? Allô ? _Deux … Un_ ... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le « zéro ! » qu'il trouva secours dans celui de Nadège.

Masqué de l'entrée par une étagère, il pouvait souffler un peu. Sa fille se blotti un peu plus contre lui et il lui réindiqua de se taire. Elle avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation. Attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche, il envoya un message à sa nièce lui donnant leur position et demandant un peu d'aide.

\- Armand, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de te cacher.

La voix était pleine de malice. Bizarrement, lui, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il remarqua qu'une porte donnait sur une petite salle d'archive. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Il ne se décida qu'au bout d'une seconde de réflexion. Rabattant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, il fit en sorte qu'ils reprirent leur route.

\- Armand … Où est-ce que vous vous cachez ? Allez, un indice ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il le vit passer à travers la vitre. Masqué par le bureau, ils eurent une chance inouïe. Leur adversaire continua son chemin et son petit jeu.

\- Allez, tu fais un bruit pour m'aider et je te donne dix secondes encore si je te trouve trop facilement.

Il y eut un son dans un des bureaux. Armand en profita pour ouvrir la porte et se glisser dans la seconde pièce. Posant sa fille au sol, elle alla se cacher dans un coin, dans un carton. Lui, il ferma à clé avant de se reculer.

\- Roh, allez Armand, t'es pas joueur ! C'est pas drôle de jouer avec toi.

Frustré d'être nargué, il activa un paramètre dans son téléphone et fit apparaître un écran dans le couloir. Se filmant sans trop montrer où il était, il se fit apparaître à l'image.

\- Je te trouve bien arrogant alors que tu ne m'as pas trouvé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de leur ennemi. Puis, celui-ci pouffa.

\- Merci, c'est exactement le genre d'informations que je voulais.

Le PDG ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit à côté et que sa porte fut éclaté d'un tire d'arme suivit d'un coup de pied. Le cri de sa fille retentit dans tout le fracas que cela fit. Puis, leur traqueur apparu.

\- Salut, Armand. Un dernier mot en guise de prière ?

\- Salut, tocard.

La réponse, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait dite. La seconde suivante, l'homme se retrouva maîtrisée par sa nièce au sol. Elle se saisit de son poignet et le tordit pour le mettre en place comme elle voulait. L'arme fut agencée de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de sa tempe. Le coup partit aussi simplement que ça.

La barbare se remit sur ses pieds, dépoussiérant ses jambes. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage avec beaucoup d'enthouasiasme.

\- T'avais raison en fait, on s'amuse bien avec eux !

[...]

\- Papa !

Il soupira. Son souffle résonna dans sa tête comme un son strident, mais cela restait une douce mélodie comparer au bruit de son enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Surtout que ce n'était pas un simple et distinct « papa ». Non, c'était plus du proche du « papapapapapapapa » assourdissant et inoculable.

Allongé dans le noir dans sa chambre, il rêvait encore de dormir. Ça serait si doux et si paradisiaque dans l'instant. Il était revenu à 4h du matin d'une soirée poker. 4h. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 7h. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour être un adulte un samedi matin. Ça réclamait trop d'énergie. Rien que respirer lui apparaissait comme une action insurmontable. Alors s'occuper de l'être le plus exténuant au monde ...

Face à lui, la poignée s'ouvrit maladroitement. _Miséricorde, elle grandit_ ... Bien entendu, sa fille entra sans lui demander la permission. Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller, implorant d'être sauvé de cet Enfer. La chaleur l'accueilli, sa vue oubliée lui apporta un immense réconfort. Malheureusement, le matelas rebondit mollement. Quelle idée ils avaient eu de lui mettre un petit escalier pour les meubles trop haut pour elle ? Ils auraient dû en limiter l'utilisation aux dimanches quand elle venait dormir avec eux le matin.

Elle bougea son bras pour l'interpeller. Il hésita à retenir sa respiration, à prétendre qu'il n'existait pas. Le syndrome de l'autruche ne fonctionnait pas très bien néanmoins.

\- Ze sais qu'tu dors pas.

Il soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci bruyamment.

\- … Merci pour ta perspicacité, petit monstre.

Sa voix était rauque, tant du sommeil que de l'alcool de la soirée précédente. Elle eut un petit rire à son sarcasme et bougea encore. Il tourna la tête pour s'autoriser à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. La curiosité sur ce qu'elle faisait comme bêtise était trop forte. Toutefois, sa descendance avait décidé de ne rien détruire d'autre que sa tranquillité.

Elle venait de s'allonger à son tour sur le ventre, sans doute pour l'imiter. Les différences se constituaient en deux éléments : ses pieds étaient relevés et elle avait croisé ses mains sous son menton. Ils s'observèrent une minute, tandis qu'une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux. Il ne prit pas la peine de la retirer, toujours capable de la voir à travers.

Son cerveau ronchonnait à se mettre en bon fonctionnement, mais il y parvint. Après tout, il devait bien découvrir ce que tout ceci signifiait. Puis, il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait que le drame soit dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Armand se racla donc la gorge douloureusement pour au moins gagner un semblant d'autorité dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- 'Avais promis.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais promis ?

\- Ze veux Dagon Baall.

Dragon Ball ? Ah oui ! Il se souvenait maintenant. Il lui avait effectivement dit qu'ils passeraient ce samedi à regarder Dragon Ball. Elle avait vu quelques épisodes de Z et Super, mais jamais la télévision ne repassait GT et la première série. Il avait donc proposé ça. Sur le moment, ça lui était apparu comme une excellente idée de création de souvenirs père-fille.

Il va s'en dire que son opinion divergeait actuellement. Il se frotta les yeux, déprimé. Pourquoi s'était-il tendu un tel piège ? Sa pensée divagua avant qu'il soulève une montagne mentale pour se lever. Après tout, il avait promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Elle, elle préféra le sol. Il n'allait pas la contredire, ça lui permettait de bouger sans manquer de tomber. Entre affronter ses pleurs post-chute de canapé et juste devoir s'assurer que le ménage est toujours parfait, il préférait la seconde option. Ça préservait ses tympans et il créait de l'emploi parmi les femmes et hommes de ménage à domicile.

Le DVD lança le premier épisode et les aventures de Bulma commencèrent, son radar à la main. Bientôt, elle rencontrerait Son Goku enfant, où après un différent, ils s'associeraient pour la suite. Justifiant au passage que ce soit lui le héro de la série et non elle. Ils en avaient pour un moment.

Au départ, la fatigue le pesa. Ses heures de sommeil restaient fines pour rester passif devant un écran tout en maintenant ses yeux ouverts. Mais finalement, il se prit au jeu à travers multe discussions et débats avec la petite. Personne n'était dans l'appartement à part eux, ils étaient à l'aise. Georges était sorti avec Gladys pour l'emmener faire un peu de sport, Cindy voyait des amis et Carla avait passé la nuit ici mais avait préféré rentrer chez elle pour le week-end. Ils étaient donc en duo. Le duo de choc.

Quand l'épisode où Tortue Géniale montre ses capacités physiques dans un Kamé Hamé Ha arriva, elle trépigna. Les combats d'arts martiaux lui avaient plu, mais là il pouvait voir que c'était bien au-dessus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait songer à lui trouver un club pour qu'elle apprenne tous les savoirs. Ça pourrait l'intéresser.

\- Papa ! 'Veux faire oci !

\- Vas-y.

Il souriait, amusé par son enthousiasme. Tous les enfants avaient le même réflexe. Elle lui rappelait Cindy à son âge. Puis lui-même, un peu plus âgé. Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Les lèvres pincées en leur centre, son nez redressé. Sa concentration était totale.

\- 'Fais comment ?

Ah oui, elle n'avait pas la technique. Il était vrai qu'on apprenait les détails à la fin de Dragon Ball Z, dans le dernier arc. Comment concentrer son énergie, comment la maîtriser pour voler ou attaquer, etc. Ça avait été l'affaire de Son Gohan à travers l'apprentissage de Videl.

Armand attrapa la télécommande pour mettre pause. C'était son rôle à lui, à présent. Toutefois, sa récompense serait moins grande. Son Gohan avait au moins eu le plaisir de plaire à Videl. Lui, il récolterait un sourire candide. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait parvenir à séduire une femme. Sans quitter le canapé, il lui indiqua la gestuel en la répliquant lentement.

\- Tu places tes mains comme si tu tenais une boule. Puis, tu te concentres pour placer ton énergie à l'intérieur. Il faut que tu y crois vraiment, que tu joignes ta force. Puis tu fais le geste qu'ils font à l'écran en disant le nom et en propulsant le tout.

Il aimait ce genre de jeu. Ça rendait le dessin animé réel sans possibilité de se faire mal. Ça donnait un sentiment d'investissement, d'appartenance à l'univers.

\- Maman fait oci ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu veux le montrer à ta maman ?

\- Oui !

Elle fut prise d'un engouement communicatif avant de réaliser la situation et s'attrister. Ça s'était enchaîné assez rapidement.

\- Est pas là maman …

\- Je peux te filmer et envoyer la vidéo à Carla.

\- Oui ! Ça !

Il sortit son téléphone. Sa partenaire allait le trouver étrange, mais qu'importe. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à sa fille, il n'allait pas lui refuser. Le cadrage resta amateur, pas non plus très friand d'y réfléchir des heures. Le départ fut donné d'un signe simultané avec le lancement de l'enregistrement. Elle tenta un premier essai qu'elle trouva infructueux.

\- Peux pas dire les mots.

\- Tu vas trop vite. Prends ton temps pour tout faire, concentre toi.

Elle s'exécuta. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse. Il eut un sourire devant son attitude, l'amusement planant dans cette légèreté. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enchaîne véritablement.

\- J'ai réussi !

Si sa mâchoire pouvait se décrocher, elle aurait déjà touché le sol. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de filmer. Oui, elle avait réussi, c'était le cas de le dire. Un point de lumière avait explosé à moins d'un mètre de ses mains ouvertes. Coupant l'enregistrement machinalement, il resta interdit une seconde. _Comment … ?_ Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, subitement transpercé par l'inquiétude.

\- Ça va, petit monstre ?

Au moins, il eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Elle semblait à peine capable de tenir debout. La fatigue l'accablait, exténuée d'un claquement de doigt. Une main sur son épaule, il la sentait flancher. La même pensée dû traverser son esprit parce qu'elle tendit mollement les bras vers lui. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas pu dormir pendant une bonne grosse semaine.

\- Câlin te-plaît …

\- Viens-là.

Elle s'écroula contre son torse quand il voulu l'y inviter. Ses bras l'entourèrent tout en la soulevant. Heureusement qu'il avait un peu de muscles car toute trace de force pour l'aider à le faire habituellement l'avait quitté. Ramenée au canapé, il commençait à se rassurer. Pas de blessure interne qui aurait déclenché des douleurs et / ou saignements, donc ça ne devait rien présager de grave.

Il s'installa au mieux pour elle. Blottie contre lui, elle récupéra sa tétine accroché sur son haut. Vu de l'extérieur, il gardait une apparence tendre pour elle ; mais à l'intérieur, il explosait. C'était quoi cette histoire ?! Depuis quand elle savait faire ça ?! Et depuis quand elle _**pouvait**_ faire ça ?! C'était impossible que ce soit la première fois ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment envie de lui poser mille questions mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était visiblement pas en état de répondre correctement.

Sa respiration était lourde mais calme, il l'entendait. Sa voix essaya un ton compatissant qui ne lui sciait que très peu. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait le mode d'emploi dans ce type de situation.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ?

\- N-Non …

\- Je remet la télévision ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement. Elle restait têtue, malgré la situation et le temps qui passait. Il lui remit donc l'animé avant de prendre son téléphone. Il chercha le contact de Carla. Il devait partager cette information, c'était trop difficile de la garder que pour lui-même. Puis, elle méritait tout autant que lui de la connaître. La conversation ouverte, il lui glissa la vidéo en pièce jointe. Il n'ajouta que le court message « Notre démon est une Saiyan. ».

La concernée reçu un bisous sur sa tête de sa part. Ça y était, ils se perdaient dans un moment calinage. Elle l'avait eu. Son nez joua avec quelques cheveux, les déplaçant lentement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'odeur. Eh! Ce n'était pas du tout le shampooing qu'il lui avait acheté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit lavée avec du bas de gamme ? D'accord, _**ça**_, c'était encore une histoire à régler. Même si ça le mettait déjà en rogne.

Il l'entendit retirer sa tétine et marmonner quelques mots. Ils étaient machouillés, mais assez forts pour être entendus.

\- Ze suis Son Goku, papa ? 'A y est ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ?

\- Tu veux être Son Goku ?

\- Oui.

Il avait le coeur brisé.

\- … Tu sais que c'est un gentil Son Goku ? Ce n'est pas un méchant comme nous.

\- Mais z'aime pas Yamcha …

Ah! C'était donc pour ça. Il balaya sa pensée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

\- Rah, oubli Yamcha. Y a mieux. Attends de visionner les autres épisodes et tu verras qui choisir. Attends d'avoir un panel entier de choix.

\- D'acc …

Il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle serra son t-shirt dans son poing. L'impression de faire un retour à quand elle n'était qu'un petit bébé était vraiment forte. Il ne savait plus s'il devait y trouver du réconfort ou de l'ennuie.

Son portable vibra, signe d'un nouveau message. Celui à peine reçu s'ouvrit sur son écran : « Armand, vos montages vidéos ne sont pas drôles. ». _Mh_. Il avouerait aisément ne pas avoir songé plus tôt à cette option. Il tapota une réponse de sa main gauche libre : « Ce n'est pas truqué. Je vous promet que c'est une vidéo 100% made in votre progéniture. ». Le signe de vie de Carla tarda plus cette fois et fut décisif : « Je suis là dans une heure ». Apparemment, c'était assez convainquant. Est-ce qu'il devait aussi l'envoyer à Hippolyte pour s'offrir une semaine de vacances ? Il n'avait pas oublié son exutoire comme quoi il ne la garderait qu'en existence de ceux-ci.

Le temps prévu plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il trépignait mentalement, c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas exploser. De plus, il avait eu tout cet entre-deux pour réfléchir. Sa fille possédait visiblement un super-pouvoir. Que faire de cette information ? Devait-il en parler, le publier ouvertement ? Ou au contraire le garder pour lui ? Elle ne le contrôlait sûrement pas. Puis, l'avantage qu'ils avaient comparés à Georges et ses filles, elle en avait un qui se masquait. En tout cas, pour ce qu'il en avait vu. Ils étaient maître de cette donnée.

Et enfin, comment lui le vivait-il ? Cette question se révélait la plus compliquée. C'était une opportunité énorme pour elle, il en était conscient. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crever de jalousie. S'il faisait le geste comme elle pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement même, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. C'était à la fois grisant et frustrant d'être entouré de toutes ces personnes spéciales. Tout en se sentant finalement exclus.

Même si dans un sens, ici c'était différent. Premièrement, elle n'allait certainement pas l'exclure, il resterait son héro jusqu'à la fin, super-pouvoir ou non. Et inversement, sinon il se serait acharné pour savoir si elle en avait un. Il l'avait souhaité pour son ascension sociale, mais il savait qu'il ne se serait pas détaché d'elle si ça n'était pas venu. Deuxièmement, c'était sa fille et non son employée. Il avait participé à la création de ce diablotin qui avait fait une boule d'énergie. C'était comme une part de lui qui obtenait ce don.

Il entendit sa compagne poser ses affaires dans l'entrée et finir par venir dans le salon. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment bougé. Il l'avait juste posé une minute lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son doudou. Il en avait profité pour apporter aussi un plaid, les installant plus confortablement si elle se décidait enfin à dormir. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, tournée vers l'enfant. Celle-ci sourit en la voyant, visiblement contente mais encore épuisée.

\- Elle refuse de dormir.

La Super hocha la tête dans sa direction. Elle enregistra basiquement l'information avant de passer ses doigts à travers les mèches de leur fille. Elle aussi prenait l'option « douceur » pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Il paraît que tu nous cachais un super-pouvoir. J'ai vu la vidéo.

La petite retira sa tétine pour participer à la conversation, sans l'éloigner de trop. Le commentaire avait l'air de l'avoir contrariée. Pourtant, les "preuves" étaient contre elle.

\- Ze caçais pas.

\- C'était la première fois que tu faisais ça ?

\- Ui.

Plus sérieux, il doutait qu'elle était en train de mentir. Ça ne lui apporterait rien. Ça impliquait donc qu'elle ne maîtrisait vraiment pas ses capacités. Dans le cas contraire, le résultat n'aurait pas été celui-ci. C'était donc une certitude puisqu'elle n'avait réussi que par erreur. Sans savoir qu'elle pouvait, c'était difficile de leur en faire part ou de s'entraîner. L'apprentissage en autodidacte avait ses limites.

\- Comment as-tu fais ça alors ?

\- Papa a dit.

\- Oui, enfin Armand n'a pas de super-pouvoir, donc ce n'est pas lui qui a pu tout t'expliquer.

Ses lèvres se pinçèrent, vexé. Son ton plein d'évidence ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était temps qu'il intervienne.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'insister là-dessus.

\- Mettez votre égo de côté une minute, mon cher. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il se mit à bouder. La petite se repositionna plus confortablement contre lui. Ils pouvaient voir qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se montrer affaibli. Elle faisait toujours ça devant eux. Ils ne montraient pas leurs difficultés, donc elle les copiait. Carla l'observa un instant avant de reprendre. Elle masquait aussi un sentiment, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à de l'inquiétude. Il partageait son ressenti, pour une fois.

\- Tu as utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour créer cette boule ?

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut négatif. Il retint un soupir d'irritation. N'allaient-ils quand même pas devoir la mettre de force au lit ? Elle avait dépassé l'âge, elle n'avait plus moins d'un an. Ils se regardèrent, tout deux frustrés par sa réponse.

\- J'ai dû la rattraper d'urgence. Elle s'est vraiment vidée d'un seul coup.

\- C'est normal. Il faut doser l'énergie qu'on y met. Puisqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle a tout mis.

\- Il vous est déjà arrivé la même chose ?

Il devait avouer imaginer difficilement une version bien plus jeune de Carla en train d'allumer un appareil accidentellement. Machinalement, ses doigts reprirent leur massage au niveau des cheveux de sa fille.

\- Ça nous arrive à tous. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vos nièces n'ont rien fait de ce genre, lorsqu'elles étaient bébés.

\- Certes.

Il sentit la pression sur son t-shirt se relâcher. Sans geste brusque, il vérifia la situation. Aux vues de leur position, ce n'était pas tout à fait pratique.

\- … Elle s'est enfin endormie ?

\- Oui. Faites attention de ne pas la réveiller et emmenez-la au lit.

Il s'exécuta et il alla la déposer dans son lit à lui. Elle avait le sien, mais il préférait viser plus large. Au cas où elle bougerait beaucoup trop ou qu'elle fasse un imprévu, c'était plus stratégique. Il laissa la porte entrouverte pour entendre le moindre soucis et se rendit dans la cuisine. Un thé lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Armand alla s'asseoir à une chaise et croisa le regard de sa compagne. Celle-ci était venue en première ici, déjà une tasse de café à la main. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il le stop.

\- Bon. On fait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Elle a un super-pouvoir, c'est tout.

\- Et c'est notre travail de mettre les Supers sous contrat.

\- Vous voulez déjà la faire estimer par Hippolyte ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, partagé. Quel rôle devait-il jouer ? Celui du PDG, à chercher la mine d'or et la développer jusqu'au moindre petit centime à en retirer, ou celui du père à garder hors de tout ça sa progéniture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de décider par elle-même de ce dont elle veut ?

\- … Nous devons en discuter. Elle ne peut pas rester à avoir un super-pouvoir sans apprendre à s'en servir, ou au moins le contrôler.

\- Hippolyte est tout sauf la solution.

Il resta perplexe sur sa remarque. Une gorgée de sa boisson plus tard, il ne la comprenait toujours pas. Toutefois, boire quelque chose de chaud lui fit du bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est doué pour discerner les bons des mauvais. Pas pour former des débutants. Même s'il est dans le programme que Cindy dirige, il gère tout sauf des novices complets.

Elle avait raison, il devait l'admettre. Puis, leur fille allait finir par détester tout le monde si elle restait sous son aile assez longtemps pour progresser. Lui pour son autorité, et eux pour l'avoir envoyé vers le DRH. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de proposer une solution.

\- Vous vous sentiriez prête à la coacher ?

Il était sérieux. Ça pouvait être surprenant, mais il l'était vraiment. Elle le fixa, cherchant à voir s'il plaisantait. C'était rare les moments où ils ne se rabaissaient pas. Dans le doute, il était justifié de vérifier avant de s'avancer. Il maintint ses traits, restant sans faille dans son expression.

\- Je pourrais, oui. Et vous ?

\- Et moi ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne l'avait-elle pas justement rappeler à leur fille plus tôt qu'il était incapable d'aider dans cette histoire ? Il avait peut-être raté un épisode. Elle prit un air de défi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous oubliez bien vite vos promesses. Depuis qu'elle est venue au monde, nous sommes une équipe. Ne croyez pas juste pouvoir jouir de quand elle sera en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Un sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait jamais. Une boule de chaleur s'était diluée, le réchauffant. Il était … touché par l'attention ? Non. Il chassa cette possibilité de son esprit. Non, c'était absurde.

\- Quel sera mon rôle ?

\- Vous ramasserez les pots cassés. Vous devrez être un pilier solide et parfois l'affronter. Après tout, même si vous ne possédez pas de super-pouvoir, vous savez être résistant.

Un sourire perça au coin de ses lèvres. C'était une occasion qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

\- Marché conclu.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le doudou dans cette histoire. Il était déjà son éponge à sanglots depuis le début, ça ne le changerait pas tellement de d'habitude. Par contre, le secret autour de cette histoire était à définir.

\- Est-ce que l'on en parle à nos familles, nos amis, nos collègues ?

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette information. Elle non plus, visiblement, puisqu'elle roula des yeux. Ses doigts s'agaçèrent sur la cuillère tournant dans son café.

\- Vous racontez tout à vos proches. Ça serait difficile de vous dire non.

C'était faux ! Totalement faux. Il reniait cette affirmation qu'elle lui donnait comme un argument valable. Non, il n'était pas _si_ attaché que ça à d'autres êtres de son espèce.

\- Georges ne me dit pas tout. C'est réciproque.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre nièce ?

Aoutch. Elle visait là où ça faisait mal. Que répondre à ça ? C'était un piège. Il lui en voulait presque d'oser lui servir ce genre de propos. Il l'observa, pesant ses mots. Un de travers et il perdrait son but.

\- Je peux garder ça pour moi un petit moment. Pas jusqu'à sa majorité, cependant, n'exagérons pas non plus.

Après tout, Cindy avait tendance à voir sa cousine plus faible que sa fratrie parce qu'elle était différente d'elles. Quitte à devoir supporter une petite dans la famille, elle jugeait que ça devait au moins apporter de l'intérêt. Lui annoncer la présence d'un super-pouvoir représenterait beaucoup en terme d'estime.

\- Mettons-nous alors d'accord : jusqu'à définir exactement ses capacités.

Ses doigts rejoignirent son menton, caressant les poils de sa barbe. Ça le détendait, tandis qu'il venait de finir son thé.

\- Je n'ai qu'une question : pourquoi attendre avant de le dire ?

C'était un choix, mais ce n'était pas le seul. De plus, elle n'avait en rien augmenté sur ça. C'était donc préférable de s'intéresser aux raisons.

\- Pour ne pas mettre trop de pression sur quelque chose dont on ne sait rien. Vous avez vu vos nièces ? Les gens vont supposer qu'elle a des capacités monstrueuses. C'est probablement le cas, mais tout autant que non. Gardons nos précautions pour ne pas foirer la révélation.

\- Ça s'entend.

Il se leva, profitant de sa proximité avec l'évier pour y poser sa tasse. Son mouvement se finit dans un grand étirement parsemé par des claquements de chacune de ses articulations.

\- Bon, je vous laisse puisque nous en avons fini. À moins que vous ayez quelque chose à rajouter ?

\- Puis-je savoir où vous aller ?

\- Jouer le Super-Vilain sans cape. Et accessoirement poursuivre ma nuit. Vous voulez me rejoindre dans cette mission ?

Ils seraient un peu serrés à trois, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça serait la première fois que ça se produisait.

\- Non, merci. Je vais retourner chez moi m'occuper à plus pertinent.

\- Très bien.

Il se rendit donc paresseusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Les deux portes se fermèrent simultanément, une dans un claquement pour la verrouiller. Il se retint de s'écrouler sur le matelas, conscient qu'il devra sinon faire tous les efforts du monde pour rendormir l'intru. Décalant assez sa fille pour récupérer sa place, il s'allongea. Enfin, il pouvait dormir un peu. Cette histoire n'avait finalement que du bon.

Enfin, ce fut sa pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'elle ronflait dans son sommeil.

[...]

\- Encore !

Il la forçait à se dépasser. C'était difficile de la cadrer pour qu'elle y parvienne mais il trouvait des moyens. Cela ferait bientôt une heure qu'ils s'affrontaient. C'était intéressant de constater ses progrès au fil des séances. Bien évidemment, elle était tenue au même secret à l'école que ses cousines sur ses activités extra-scolaires. Ça les mettrait dans une position tendue.

\- Stop ! Maintenant tu essayes de m'attaquer et je te repousse. D'accord ?

\- Zui fatiguée …

\- C'est le dernier exercice.

Ils se positionnèrent. Il le voyait très bien qu'elle arrivait à bout. Néanmoins, là-dessus ils étaient intransigeants. Elle lui fonça dessus et tenta de s'élancer dans les airs pour lui donner un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Surpris, il eut du mal à la réceptionner. Il le fit très mal, même.

Un cri de douleur éclata dans la salle suivie de larmes.

Ayant pu rattraper que sa jambe et manquant son bras, elle était tombée. Tout le haut de son corps avait percuté le sol sur son poignet et coude. Automatiquement, il se mit à genoux et regarda la blessure doucement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien. Je t'emmène aux urgences, petit monstre.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, elle était sur une table en train de se faire osculter. Le médecin semblait très peu enclin à colaborer.

\- Ça lui ai arrivé comment ?

\- Un jeu, rien de plus banal.

Quoi ? Il n'allait pas dire « je lui ai fais ça ». Ils étaient dans des services hospitaliers normaux, pas les leurs. Elle, elle ne disait rien. Son silence l'inquiétait un tantinet. D'habitude, elle parlait beaucoup et ils échangeaient. Là, c'était l'opposé. Après un scanner pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé, elle repartit avec une entorse au poignet.

Ils retournèrent chez eux. Une fois à l'appartement de Carla, il n'en tint plus dans l'ascenseur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ton plat préféré puisque tu es blessée ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête. Ça le frustra. C'était exactement ce pourquoi il n'avait pas été tenté d'être père plus tôt. Il n'était pas dans sa tête pour savoir, pourtant il devait deviner pour la faire aller mieux. C'était son rôle. Ils traversèrent le couloir et il ouvrit. Puis, tandis qu'il allait lui adresser à nouveau la parole, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Mh … D'accord ?

\- Vous avez fait quoi encore ?

\- Rien. Elle s'est blessée et je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

\- Allez régler le problème.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez, allez la rejoindre ! Je ne veux pas de boudeur à table.

Il soupira. Puis, il posa ses affaires et s'exécuta. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et repoussa la porte. Il la vit allongée sur son lit, le regard vers le plafond. Il l'imita, un peu plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du manque de place. Leur réunion était plus aisée dans le sien, avec les deux places. Sa tête se tourna vers elle, curieux.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu agis tout pareil alors ?

\- … Peux dire un secret ?

Ah, ils devaient faire des confessions maintenant. Elle se tourna vers lui et se blotti.

\- Je dois en dire un aussi ?

\- S'tu veux. Toi d'abord.

\- Dis donc, t'es culottée toi. C'est toi qui a parlé de secret.

\- T'as pas secret ?

\- Si. Ça ne te concerne juste pas. Il me concerne le tien ?

\- Ui.

Ah. En soit, il aurait préféré un «non». Il laissa un instant passer avant de reprendre.

\- C'est quoi ton secret ?

\- … Ze veux pas continuer ça …

Ah. Ça complexifiait quelques peu pas mal de choses là. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire ? Approuver, désapprouver ? C'était difficile mais ça lui serait bénéfique sur la durée. Ils le savaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ze vous aime pas là-bas …

C'était au moins très clair comme ça. Donc maintenant ils devaient choisir qui elle détesterait ou si elle allait ne serait ce que les détester.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes capacités.

\- Tout le monde fait ça ?

\- Oui. Pas forcément comme ça, mais on a de l'expérience. On sait que ça va te servir.

\- C'est nul.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Même si les résultats devenaient probant, c'était long pour tout le monde. Après tout, c'était toute une organisation à former sans que ça fasse trop de bruit. Il l'embêta en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Allez, petit monstre. Tu stops les plaintes maintenant. Tu ne veux pas être la plus forte ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Elle voulait arrêter, elle lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de leur avis. Ils n'allaient pas débattre des heures. Il s'évertua à la préparation du dîner avec Carla, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit prêt. Puis, ils se mirent à table. La cadette était des plus silencieuse, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. À la fin, il se saisit de sa veste, prêt à partir. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec sa fille.

\- On suspend les entraînements le temps que tu sois guéri. Par contre, ne penses pas que ça va être un prétexte pour oublier de les reprendre.

\- On va vraiment continuer ? J'veux pas …

\- Oui. Si tu ne progresses pas, on verra. Pour l'instant tes efforts sont récompensés, donc ça serait idiot d'arrêter.

Elle n'était pas du tout motivée par ses paroles. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le recul pour apprécier.

[...]

\- Cindy ? Tu te souviens quand je t'éclatais quand t'étais enfant ? Eh bien attends-toi à un flashback !

\- Pouah, pire punchline tonton !

Armand poussa sa nièce de son coude pour la gêner. Bien évidemment, ça ne fonctionna pas puisqu'elle se mit à faire la même chose. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé en train de jouer à Super Smash Bros sur Switch. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils s'affrontaient. Sur un tapis de jeu, à côté de la table basse, la cadette de la famille s'amusaient avec des cubes tout en les observant régulièrement.

La partie se finit sur une victoire du PDG. Celui-ci se mit à faire une danse de la joie avant que sa voisine ne relance la partie. Cette dernière n'appréciait que très peu cette finalité.

\- Cindy ?

\- Quoi Mini-Crotte ? Si t'essayes de me déconcentrer, je te préviens que je me venge en détruisant tous tes jouets.

\- Nah. Est-c'que tu bats papa en vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Le concerné tapa sur la manette de son adversaire pour la faire tomber. La propriété se mit à l'insulter, prétextant un mauvais jeu. L'aîné argua une simple défense, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne ce round. Ils rigolaient très peu et se lancèrent un regard de défi. Puis, sa nièce retourna à sa discussion avec sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- P'quoi tu aimes te battre ?

\- Car c'est drôle de défoncer tout le monde. Ça détend.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est pas ce que t'as voulu faire pour avoir ce pansement sur ta tête ?

En effet, elle avait eu une égratignure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Ses entraînements ne baissaient pas. Sous l'attention de son père, l'enfant détourna le regard pour mentir.

\- Si … C'était à l'école …

\- Ça viendra en grandissant. Tu vas voir, tu vas bientôt aimer.

\- D'acc …

Elle semblait très peu convaincue. Armand fut prit subitement d'un doute que sa progéniture ne soit pas plutôt du côté des gentils que des méchants. Cette réflexion lui retourna tellement l'estomac qu'il ne parvint pas à gagner les parties suivantes.

[...]

\- Et pourquoi tu vas tout réussir dans la vie ?

\- Parce que je suis moi ?

\- C'est ça. Top-là.

Armand tendit la main à sa fille. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils profitaient d'un moment à deux. Par hasard, ils venaient de se croiser dans l'étage et elle l'avait suivi dans son bureau. En pyjama confortable, elle avait encore sa capuche masquant partiellement son visage. Cette apparence relâchée était dû à l'heure de la sieste, à peine terminée. Lorsqu'il sentit sa paume taper contre la sienne, il comprit qu'elle était déjà en forme. Surtout avec le rire enthousiaste qui suivit. Toutefois, il n'était pas tout à fait là pour se prélasser. Le travail n'attendait pas.

\- Allez, maintenant tu restes tranquille. C'est quoi la règle d'or de papa ?

\- L'argent ?

L'argent ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait enfin transmis son amour inconditionnel ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas une réponse qui s'accordait avec sa question. Après un instant de réflexion, il comprit ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre ça.

\- Non, pas une règle en or, l'objet. C'est quoi que papa dit pour le business ?

\- Ah. Euh … Pas lire les petites lignes ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il songeait plutôt à quelque chose comme « toujours plumer le client sans qu'il le voit ». Même si sa version fonctionnait aussi. Apparemment, il lui parlait assez de son travail pour qu'elle comprenne certaines choses.

\- … C'est plutôt pas mal. Partons sur ça. Tu apprends quand à lire toi ?

\- 'Sais pas.

Elle commençait à se désintéresser de lui. Les pieds battant dans le vide, elle observait autant d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de sujet où elle devait rester la tête dans les nuages. Sa main entoura son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Des pupilles similaires aux siennes croisèrent son regard.

\- Tu liras même les petites lignes quand tu sauras. Aucun Trueman ne se fait avoir. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Un employé à la porte les interrompit d'une remarque. Son visage ne lui disait pas grand chose. C'était son costume qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur son statut.

\- Déjà sur les traces de son père. Ce bonhomme va faire son bout de chemin.

Immédiatement, mais avec un cheveux sur la langue, sa voisine réagit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tout en parlant, sûrement intriguée sur ce qui l'avait mis en erreur.

\- 'Suis pas un bonhomme. 'Suis une fille.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il dû se placer de son côté à elle et approuver ses paroles. Il l'indiqua même d'un gestion, regardant l'homme d'un air «elle marque un point». Pourtant, celui-ci devint tout de même perplexe et resta sur ses positions.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu n'as pas les cheveux …

\- Faites attention à vos prochaines paroles.

Son raclement de gorge le ramena à la raison. Son irritation nouvelle était un gage assez fort d'autorité apparemment. Un sourire gêné apparu chez leur vis-à-vis, réalisant visiblement ce qu'il allait dire. Son mal être était palpable, mais il n'allait rien faire pour l'en soulager.

\- Rien. Oubliez.

\- Hey, Armand ! Ah, tiens, le monstre est là aussi.

Lex venait d'apparaître à la porte, avec son attitude relaxée habituelle. De nouveau pleine de vie, sa progéniture se sentit assez proche de ce nouvel arrivant pour tendre la main vers lui. Ce, malgré la distance conséquente qui les séparait.

\- Fais top là.

Roulant des yeux, il força sa fille à baisser le bras dans un «Non.» autoritaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se la couler douce. S'il était là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour boire un verre et jouer aux cartes.

\- Salut, Lex. Toi, va voir Tonton Hippolyte.

Sans la laisser peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition, il attrapa son bras. La force qu'il mit fut assez grande pour la faire descendre de sa chaise. De toute façon, si elle avait décidé de se rebeller, elle serait tombé. Elle décida donc d'émettre une résistance, seulement lorsque ses pieds atterrir sur le sol.

\- Mais t'avais dis que …

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses jérémiades, ni l'humeur d'être patient. La remarque de l'employé l'en avait privé. Il la coupa donc, ne lui laissant aucune option pour récidiver.

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu es privée de console ce soir.

\- Non !

Remettant correctement sa capuche, elle prit la direction de la porte. Les deux adultes se décalèrent pour lui laisser de l'espace. Le père fut satisfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui désobéisse. Au lieu d'aller voir Hippolyte, elle fit un vif demi-tour pour effectuer le top là avec Lex qu'elle lui avait demandé. Son regard noir fut automatique, tandis que son rire enfantin résonnait déjà dans les couloirs. Ce dernier fut des plus contagieux sur Lex qui pouffa.

\- C'est que vous lui avez légué votre caractère de têtu.

\- Ça serait bien qu'elle l'oublie, elle veut trop faire la maline avec nous.

\- Oui …

C'était son employé qui revenait à la charge. Il n'avait vraiment aucune patience à lui accorder aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il le coupa, ce fut définitif.

\- Vous, dégagez de ma vue, faites-vous oublier.

Ça y est, il sentait venir la mauvaise journée. Lex ferma la porte au départ du jeune homme et s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Il a fait quoi ?

\- Les filles ont les cheveux longs, les garçons les cheveux courts. Ça te parle ?

À lui, beaucoup. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de remarques qu'ils recevaient. Son ami acquiesça avant de prendre place face à lui.

\- Tu lui fais pas avoir les cheveux longs à ta fille d'ailleurs ? Elle ne suit pas ton chemin ?

\- Non. Elle refuse. C'est pas pratique pour elle. Puis, temps que c'est nous qui lui séchons le soir, je préfère car c'est plus rapide comme ça.

Le jour où elle sera assez grande, par contre, il aura une petite discussion avec elle. Il saura la convaincre de tous les miracles qu'apportent les cheveux longs.

[...]

Il somnolait dans son lit. C'était agréable ce dimanche matin à pouvoir se reposer. Ils n'avaient pas d'obligations, ils avaient tout réglé. Il vit Carla se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il sentit également sa main se déplacer pour rejoindre sa taille. Il usa de la sienne pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa doucement. Naturellement, ils se rapprochèrent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à juste se prélasser, s'embrasser et se caresser par instant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup se fasse à la porte et que la poignée se baisse. Ils soupirèrent quand leur fille les rejoignit. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en la fixant. Elle avait grimpé jusque-là, maintenant assise sur le lit derrière sa compagne. L'enfant compris qu'elle était visée par sa réaction.

\- P'quoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu puisses gêner, petit monstre ?

\- 'Faites quoi ?

\- On est occupé.

Elle pencha la tête, perplexe. Sa voisine soupira avant de prendre à son tour la parole. Il sentit également toute main sur lui disparaître. Rah, damned … !

\- Bien joué. À moins que vous ne lui expliquiez clairement maintenant, il faudra faire avec cette nouvelle situation.

Il fit la moue, peu intéressé. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêts encore à lui faire part du grand cycle de la vie. Et aussi qu'elle était actuellement une tueuse de fête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chérie ?

\- Je peux rester avec vous maman ?

\- Non.

\- Z'ai dis «maman».

Euh … D'accord ? Depuis quand elle chassait son autorité ? Il lui lança un regard dur qu'elle ignora. C'était vraiment le diable cette enfant. Elle n'écoutait que quand ça l'arrangeait. Carla se moqua de lui tout en s'allongeant plus confortablement sur le dos.

\- Si tu veux. Par contre, la prochaine fois, si tu frappes tu attends que moi ou Armand on t'autorise à entrer.

\- D'accord. Mici.

Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures, potentiellement contente. Lui l'était un peu moins. Toutefois, il dû se résoudre à accepter la situation, ça serait pour une autre fois. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent reprendre la parole. Elle se tourna même sur le ventre, les observant.

\- Comment vous z'êtes rencontrés ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant que Carla ne réponde.

\- Je travaillais dans une autre entreprise et nous avions fait virer Armand de la Flander's Company.

Les sourcils de l'enfant se froncèrent, déstabilisée. Son attention se tourna vers lui, à la recherche d'informations.

\- 'Est vrai ?

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Mais c'est méchant !

Ils eurent un sourire, amusés par sa réaction de choc. Ce fut lui qui réagit le premier.

\- Dis-moi Mini-Monstre, depuis quand on sert le bien ici ?

\- Mais …

Elle chercha ses mots. Ils lui laissèrent prendre son temps.

\- Mais t'es le chef de tout papa !

\- Je sais.

Il reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre à sa réponse au ton plus que fier. Sa mâchoire se crispa pour retenir un gémissement plaintif. Elle ne l'avait pas raté.

\- Tu m'oublies un peu vite. Ton père serait dépassé si je n'étais pas là au travail pour gérer beaucoup de choses.

_Pardon ?!_

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! J'ai été PDG bien plus longtemps sans vous qu'avec vous.

\- Et l'entreprise s'en sort bien mieux depuis que j'en fais partie.

\- Foutaises.

\- Vous voulez que je sorte les chiffres ?

\- Non …

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de répondre. Le ton plaintif appartenait à leur fille. Ils se calmèrent pour l'écouter, mais aux vues de leurs regards ils n'en avaient pas terminés. Il n'était pas non plus inutile, il travaillait encore beaucoup et sur des choses importantes.

\- Ze compend pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Elle semblait triste des explications qu'ils lui fournissaient. Comme si ça ne lui convenait pas.

\- Papa, t'es à la Flander's poutant …

Oui, effectivement, c'était complexe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui répondant.

\- Ça c'est parce que je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Tu vois tonton Hippolyte ?

\- Oui.

\- Et cet imbécile de Caleb ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec eux, Cindy et Georges, on est allé se battre pour récupérer la Flander's Company. Parce qu'ils étaient en train de tout faire échouer.

Sa voisine soupira. Il lui fit un sourire arrogant avant de retourner à leur chérubin.

\- À l'époque Carla et moi on était ennemis. On est resté longtemps dans l'optique du chat et la souris.

\- C't'ait qui la souris ?

\- Elle.

\- Lui.

Ils avaient répondu simultanément. Ils se jetèrent un regard de défi.

\- Et comment z'êtes tombés amoureux après ?

\- Wow, ne t'emballes pas le monstre.

\- Ton père a raison, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'à la télévision.

\- Comment alors ?

Très bonne question. Comment alors ? Il retraça de ses doigts sa pilosité faciale. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas vraiment. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler de tension qui au fur et à mesure était devenu si prenante que l'excitation qui était de base de l'amusement devint sexuelle. À force de se provoquer, soit ils se seraient entre-tués soit ils se jetaient d'une autre façon l'un sur l'autre.

\- P'quoi vous parlez pu ?

\- … Tu sais, parfois la vie ce n'est pas comme dans les fictions. On commet des erreurs, on les transforme en réussite ou on se rattrape comme on peut. Pis des fois, les choses se font juste, sans explication. Un jour Carla m'a embrassé sans raison et c'est parti de là. Il y a eu du chemin de parcouru et il y en a encore. Tu comprends ?

Sa compagne restait silencieuse. Il sentait qu'elle l'observait mais il se refusait de regarder pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Z'étiez pas amoureux au début ?

\- Non.

\- Z'étiez quoi alors ?

\- On aimait passer du temps ensemble hors du travail, à … s'embrasser.

\- Ça a duré longtemps ?

\- Dis-donc, diablotin, c'est fini l'interrogatoire ?

Il se redressa pour l'atteindre et la chatouiller. Ce fut une très bonne transition pour oublier ce sujet. En soit, il n'était pas contre lui raconter ce genre d'événements. Il craignait un peu qu'ils finissent par arriver à sa création. Ils restaient toujours vagues de ce côté.

Au quotidien, ils étaient honnêtes pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, si elle les dérangeait sur le moment et devait donc patienter ou s'ils étaient prêts à interagir avec elle. Mais entendre directement et clairement qu'elle était un accident de parcours, ils trouvaient ça de trop.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas été dans la tête d'Armand les trente-deux ans avant la nouvelle où il se voyait toute sa vie sans enfant, ni dans celle de Carla qui s'était vu apprendre une grossesse après la date butoire pour avoir le choix d'avorter ou non. Elle n'était pas non plus à leurs places dans les mois et années qui ont suivi, à devoir jouer les parents dont la moindre action était mal faite et sans motivation.

Ils avaient cependant assumés la majorité du temps les couches, les biberons, l'éducation, les nuits blanches accrochés au lit d'un bébé malade, les commentaires et intrusions des autres dans leur familles, les bains, les imprévus, les pleurs, les sourires, les rires et les nombreux câlins qu'elle réclamait. Ils l'avaient fait. Sa venue avait donc été un désastre dans leurs vies, mais comme il l'avait dit : de certaines erreurs pouvaient émerger des réussites.

Après tout, Armand avait comme progéniture l'antéchrist de ce siècle. Ce n'était pas un échec complet.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette d'histoire que je publierai sur la Flander's Company ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à sa fin ^^ (j'avoue avoir un peu raté la partie quatre, c'est la moins travaillé, j'ai été pris de court par le temps, je repasserai améliorer tout ça)

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


End file.
